Latidos del mundo: Metodos de autodestruccion
by Y. Billie Espiritu
Summary: CAPITULO FINAL... disculpen la demora, gracias por el apoyo.
1. La apertura del Final

**Capitulo 1: La apertura del final.**

Sonríe, sonríe, no pongas esa cara, se repetía Bra. Mirarlo con aquella chica, a la que ella ya había bautizado como una maldita oportunista, zorra. Sentía que sus venas iban a reventar de ira, que no había existido tal coraje como el de ella.

Bra: ni si quiera debo reclamarle algo, aunque tengo muchas ganas, pero el y yo no tenemos nada… -se quedo mirándolos desde un poste de luz.

Goten: Ya me tengo que ir, entro a trabajar en 10 minutos, nos vemos…

Nelly: OK, pero ¿cuando nos veremos?-dijo coquetamente

Goten: no lo se, yo te llamo –típica frase para zafarse de una chica.

Nelly: adiós, llámame-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y alejándose.

Ahora solo tengo 8 minutos para llegar, pensó Goten. Iba caminando hasta la entrada del edificio, su centro de labores.

Goten¿Bra¿Qué haces por acá?

Bra: ah hola-dijo con un desgano fingido-No te había visto, estoy haciendo investigaciones sobre marketing, me lo pidieron para la universidad.

Goten: Ha de seguro vienes a pedir información a Hilton's agency (especializados en publicidad)

Bra: si

Goten: que casualidad, yo trabajo aquí.

Bra: no lo sabia, bueno adiós.

Goten: si quieres te puedo ayudar en algo-dijo corriendo tras ella, ya que ella al decir"adios" adelanto el paso rápidamente.

Bra¿de verdad?...

Mientras estaban en el elevador, dirigiéndose al octavo piso, el silencio reinaba, ni un susurro. Que fue interrumpido por el sonido y movimiento de un sismo.

Bra: maldición-susurro, agarrandose de los barandales del ascensor.

Goten¿No te gustan los temblores?

Bra: no y menos encerrada en un ascensor.

Goten: siempre me pregunto porque tantos temblores

Bra: si, desde el año pasado…-dijo aferrándose aun mas a los barandales.

Goten: no hay ni un solo día en que no suceda un sismo… creo que ya me acostumbre.

Bra: en cambio yo, me pongo más nerviosa.

Goten: Tranquila…-toco los hombros de Bra.

Bra:…-no podía negar que más que el temblor, era Goten quien la ponía nerviosa.

Goten: ya paso…

El elevador comenzó a funcionar otra vez, llego al octavo piso, las plateadas puertas se abrieron.

Bra: aquí es ¿no?

Goten: si, mi oficina esta a la derecha… ahora dime, específicamente que estas buscando a cerca de marketing.

Bra: bueno… me pidieron una escala publicitaria de consumo y demanda, pero relacionados con comerciales y spot publicitario.

* * *

Se encontraba sentado en su avion y frente a el un televisor, no tenía ganas de levantar las cajas y más objetos que habían ido a dar al suelo, por el último temblor. 

Tomo el control remoto y encendió el televisor, se puso a cambiar los canales rápidamente, y se encontró con el noticiario de las 3 de la tarde.

Periodista: Traemos la noticia de ultimo minuto, los sismógrafos nos indican que el ultimo movimiento telúrico fue de 7.6 en la escala de richter, el epicentro fue en una pequeña isla al sur de la capital del este, Jovo Van Island para ser exactos, nos informan que no a habido perdidas humanas, pero los famosos murales de la entrada de esta hermosa isla a sido destruida, así como casas y hoteles…

Trunks: Ya se deberían acostumbrar a los temblores, vienen sucediendo desde el año pasado…

Periodista: Los investigadores aun no encuentran la razón verdadera de estos extraños temblores que vienen sucediendo desde hace 14 meses, les hacemos recordar que los temblores que ocurren en un lugar, no se vuelven a repetir… así que ¿Cuál será el próximo lugar?

Trunks: … no lo se…-dijo sarcásticamente.

Periodista: Tambien los investigadores intentan encontrar si es que hay alguna relación entre estos temblores y los repentinos estados de congelamiento de islas a 1000 kilómetros de Yunzabit, la región mas congelada del mundo, al parecer a aumentado su terreno, como la ultima noticia desastrosa, el de los pueblos alrededor de estas islas repentinamente congeladas, han sido devastadas por una tormenta, convirtiéndolas en un desierto de hielo y nieve, perdiéndose a mas de 1000 personas.

Tendrá esto tambien que ver con el interrumpido verano de la capital del norte, donde se esperaba verano y sol, hoy solo se ve un invierno con nieve y tormentas…¿Acaso esto es un indicio de un congelamiento global?, Los…

Trunks: ya cállense-dijo apagando el televisor, se dirigió a un sofá cerca de la ventana de su avion personal.

Trunks el presidente de Capsula Corp. Se encontraba inspeccionando unos laboratorios de su compañía en las montañas. Después de terminar su trabajo, tomo vuelo y se retiro en lo mas profundo de las montañas, buscando la soledad y un tiempo para descansar.

Pasaron unas 8 horas, desde que el saiyajin se quedo dormido, pudo haber seguido durmiendo, sino hubiera sido por la inmensa explosión y una resplandeciente luz que entró por la ventana, chocando con las lunas de la repisa, y cayendo fuertemente en su rostro, haciéndolo despertar rápidamente.

Trunks: que demonios… pasa-se levanto a penas, poniéndose de rodillas sobre el sillon, y mirando por la ventana- pero que es eso-dijo apenas, no podía distinguir bien lo que veía, la luz blanca, era muy incandescente y casi dolorosa para los ojos.

Cuando la luz se disipaba poco a poco, Trunks salio con la curiosidad de saber que era lo que había visto, poco a poco se distinguía, una silueta, pero la neblina la hacia borrosa, pero ahí estaba, se iba acercando hacia lo que parecía era el causante de tremenda explosión.

Pudo divisar y más o menos saber que era, se movía, era una…

Trunks¡Oye tú!... ¿estás bien?

Ahora si podía distinguir lo que al parecer era, una mujer como de unos 18 años, cabello negro muy largo, hasta la cintura, grandes ojos verdes, la piel muy blanca, de una palidez inverosímil, como si jamás hubiera conocido los rayos de sol, el contraste muy claro del azabache de su cabello y el marfil de su piel; unas marcas muy extrañas, en la frente, específicamente a la derecha, y las ultimas en las palmas de sus manos.

Tenia puesto unas ropas muy extrañas, un vestido negro muy largo, de un aspecto rasgado, con un rubí de forma octogonal en el centro del vestido, guantes blancos perlados, también largos que le cubrían casi todo el brazo,

Ella misma emanaba un resplandor encantador, pero a la vez escalofriante, cruel y triste.

Trunks: no estoy ebrio… si recién me he despertado-quería acercarse, pero…

Lo que fuera, o quien fuera, estaba de rodillas, por fin abrió los ojos, se notaba extrañeza y ciertamente su mirada notaba que estaba perdida, no se hallaba.

Se puso de pie, parecía que hablaría o talvez gemiría, su boca se abría…

¿et yosen dod?

Trunks¿Qué?-creyó haber escuchado algo

¿?: ed es tees gar, dod etan toqos lesnu sue

Trunks: hola¿estas bien?-dijo casi gritando por la distancia

¿?: ue enes qeri

El saiyajin no pudo responder, una enorme explosión, un resplandor casi escarlata, los arrastro muy lejos de ahí.

Trunks y la extraña permanecieron por un momento fuera de vida, sea o que haya sido, su objetivo era eliminar, todo lo que existía en ese sitio.

* * *

Hola, aqui trayendo un nuevo fic espero les guste, tiene otro toque de escritura, y creanme que sera cruel... sera por la etapa que estoy pasando?? bueno no lo se, pero tambien tiene otros temas no se preocupen. 

en el prox. capitulo veran mas accion y un poco de la identidad de esta extraña, Los sueños de Vegeta, con la venida de este nuevo personaje. ¿Que pasara? descubranlo...

Para terminar quiero agradecer a Saiya elite, por su enorme ayuda, la diosa atenea en verdad me salvo jejeje.

A Sakura Elric Haruno por su apoyo, arigato amigaaaa!!!

Y por ultimo ya para terminar, les quiero decir que este fic fue inspirado de la pelicula **EL QUINTO ELEMENTO**, pero no tiene nada q ver con el tema del fic, solo miraba la pelicula y me imagine el fic, el fin y transcurso del fic es muy **DIFERENTE**. **Y no es un Mary sue** ya veran.

**DEJEN REVIEWS, para ver si esta bien o no. please!! un Review jejeje. Bye**

_**Miss Killer**_


	2. Neferslillium

**Capitulo 2: Neferslillium **

Polvo y más polvo, tierra movida, un avión destruido, un desconcierto y dos seres en el suelo.

-¿q…que paso?-dijo apenas, la tierra había entrado en su garganta, solo tosía-¿Qué fue lo que pas…?-no pudo pronunciar ninguna palabra, aunque quisiera no pudo, recién hasta ahora se había dado cuenta de quien estaba debajo de él.

Abdomen con abdomen junto, piernas entrelazadas, respiración acelerada, alientos confundidos, ella debajo de él. No es que jamás hubiera pasado por eso, hubiera sido normal aunque no le hayan presentado a la susodicha, solo que el rubor en sus mejillas, eran por los profundos ojos verdes que lo miraban fijamente.

Su rostro se acercaba a los labios de ella, no sabia porque pero lo hacia.

-Se do actagamad, se do actagamad-dijo apuntado la sien del saiyajin con una daga plateada.

-si… lo siento no debí hacerlo-levantándose del suelo

-demo fijutien piro ono pire verica, danae tyiu migui sed-pronuncio aun sentada en el suelo, al parecer el impacto la había lastimado.

-¿Qué?, lo siento no te entiendo-dijo Trunks

-¡INO GUJI NEBA FREBSEBAD!-dijo enojada, hizo aparecer una vara más grande que ella, en la punta tenía una esfera verde de un brillo moderado. En un momento el brillo se intensifico formando un rayo del mismo color de la esfera, todavía no atacaba, pero se movía de forma amenazadora, la extraña cimbraba el objeto, aun ella permanecía en el suelo.

* * *

_**Capital del Oeste, Capsula Corp.**_

_**11:54 pm**_

-¡No!-dijo despertándose estrepitosamente, su respiración era acelerada, un sudor frio lo invadió, y su pecho era victima de una fuerte angustia.

-¿Qué te pasa Vegeta?-pregunto la mujer peliazul, que salía del baño muy apresurada.

-¿Qué?, no lo se…fue…-dijo apenas

-estas sudando, dime fue una pesadilla ¿no?

-si algo así, olvídalo-respondió Vegeta, levantandose de la cama y dirijiendose a la puerta.

-¿Adonde vas¿Estas bien?

-No me pasa nada, Bulma-apunto de salir de la habitación

-¿Adonde vas?

Pero Vegeta ya había salido, cerrando la puerta y dejando a Bulma con la palabra en la boca.

El saiyajin se dirigía sin rumbo, pensando en el horrible sueño que había tenido.

Lo peor era, que desde hace un año no era el mismo, primero la falta de sueño, después insomnio, que obviamente no le había comunicado a su mujer, las consecuencias en un humano podrían haber sido terribles, pero su condición de guerrero saiyajin lo ayudo a conllevar esta situación.

Después su sueño regreso, pero quizás hubiera sido mejor no recobrarlo nunca mas, pesadillas, sueños angustiosos lo habían atrapado. Y cada vez eran peor, tanto como el que tuvo hace unos momentos.

Todas las noches se proponía no dormir, pero se dejaba vencer, pero esta vez fue peor, realmente lo asusto. Todas las noches salía a rondar y vigilar su casa, no sabia porque pero lo hacia.

El estar pensando lo llevo hacia la terraza.

-¿Qué puede significar?-se preguntaba para el mismo.

Comenzó a pensar, primero estaba el solo, frente a Capsula Corp., después el cielo se torno rojo, no había nadie, comenzaba a sangrar, no sabia porque, pero su sangre se escapaba de el mismo, por la nariz, ojos, por cada poro de su piel, lo invadía una gran desesperación, y fue aun mas, cuando vio a su familia, ser arrastrada con mucha mas gente, hacia un foso de aspecto nauseabundo, el no podía hacer nada, sus piernas no le respondían, gritaba, intentaba moverse pero no nada.

Después fue encerrado en una especie de caja de cristal, al encontrase dentro, salio de la superficie terrestre, más allá de la estratosfera, pero no muy lejos de la tierra. Desde ahí increíblemente pudo ver cada acción que cometía cada humano, se mataban entre ellos, unos contra otros, varones, mujeres, niños, ancianos, eran asesinados cruelmente, por seres humanos. Ese si era el verdadero infierno, porque Vegeta miraba, con impotencia, sin que el pudiera hacer nada.

Y para terminar, un ser, una mujer joven, hacia su aparicion, lo miro fijamente a través del cristal, sus ojos verdes penetrantes intimidaron al saiyajin. Cerró los ojos, los volvió a abrir, de forma burlona, ella miraba fríamente la hecatombe, las muertes.

El príncipe de los Saiyajins estaba mas que acostumbrado a acontecimientos como aquellos, pero le dolía, su pecho se oprimía, su familia, lo que mas amaba se encontraba ahí. Parecía que no tenia fin, el tiempo maldiciente se hacia lento y pesado, pensaba que viviría solo para ver todo eso.

¿Quién era ella?, en mas de una oportunidad se lo preguntaba.

* * *

_**En las montañas, cerca del Laboratorio Cápsula Corp.**_

_**01:04 am**_

-no se lo que quieras decir, pero no te quiero atacar, se que te puedo ayudar…

La extraña seguía en su postura

-Me llamo Trunks Brief, y solo pasaba por aquí-dijo articulando claramente cada palabra, como si le hablaras a un bebe.-¿Tu como te llamas?-dijo fuertemente considerando la distancia.

-¿…?-puso un rostro de no haber entendido nada

-soy Trunks Brief-señalándose a él mismo, y acercándose poco a poco hacia ella.

Al poner cara de extrañeza, la mujer elimino el rayo, si soltar la vara.

-¿tu eres…?-dijo señalándola.

Con su índice la extraña se toco el rostro.

-si, tú eres…-dijo el saiya

-Neferslillium- dijo por fin respondiendo y agachando un poco la cabeza.

-bien, todo eso es tu nombre-mirándola fijamente-no tienes una abreviación, algo mas pequeño, para comunicarnos mejor

La extraña movió su cabeza con desconcierto.

- Algo mas pequeño, corto-dramatizando con sus manos lo que quería decir-un nombre corto como el mío, Trunks.

-Lillu (lilu)-contesto

-Lillu, bien-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro-vamos progresando.

Lillu al parecer esbozaba tambien una sonrisa- a, ay-se quejaba, dejo caer la vara, se encogió del dolor.

-¿estas bien?-dijo acercándose a ella

-Kami Sama-apenas pronuncio

-¿Qué?-pregunto Trunks, tomándola en sus brazos.

-Kami Sama-fue lo último que pronuncio antes de desmayarse.

* * *

_**Capital del Oeste, Capsula Corp.**_

_**02:21am**_

-ay, pero ¿Quién es, a estas horas?-dijo Bra, escuchando el ringtone de su celular. Se giro al borde de su cama, prendió su lámpara, y contesto la llamada.

-Hola Bra.

-¿Trunks?, pero…

-si es muy tarde, todavía no llego a casa

-¿y que pasa, Por que me despiertas?-dijo Bra bostezando

-Lo siento… me tienes que ayudar

-De que diablos hablas, Trunks

-Puedes venir al parque que esta cerca de la casa-dijo el saiya

-Estas loco, me muero de sueño… Pan te estuvo llamando, Hoy fue tu aniversario

-Si lo se, pero tienes que venir…

* * *

_**Capital del Oeste, Parque Welington**_

**_02:45 am_**

-¿Qué paso¿Quién es ella?-dijo Bra

-Es una historia muy extraña, no lo creerias…

-Ya me despertaste ¿no?, así que explícate¿Es por ella por que no fuiste con Pan?

-Escuchame…

Trunks comenzó a contarle todo lo que paso, desde que vio la explosión cerca de su avión hasta el desmayo de Lillu (lilu)

-Lillu… ¿y se encuentra bien?-pregunto Bra

-No lo se, sigue desmayada

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?, Trunks

-No se, no la quería llevar a casa…

-¿Y ahora?

-Tengo una idea, llevémosla al departamento de Goten

-¿Tu crees que acepte?-pregunto Bra

-tiene que aceptar, ya me debe muchas…-cargando a Lillu comenzó a levitar.

-Oye Trunks¿Se lo vas a contar a Pan?

-si, eso haré…¿Estaba muy molesta?

-Pues no mas imagínate, hermanito, la hiciste ir hasta un Pub muy conocido, solo para plantarla, yo mataría si me hacen eso.

-Voy a tratar de arreglarlo, vamos-y los 2 saiyajines volaron con una velocidad moderada hasta la casa de Goten.

* * *

**_Capital del Oeste, Downtown West_**

_**03:28 am**_

Tocaron el timbre como si fuera la última vez que lo harían, tan escandalosamente, que hicieron despertar al saiyajin, considerando el sueño pesado que tenia Goten.

-Ya voy…¿Quién diablos es?-dijo bostezando

-Abre Goten, soy Trunks

-¿Trunks?... no te podías esperar hasta mañana…-giro la perrilla de la puerta, Y lo primero que vio fue a Trunks cargando a una mujer muy extraña y a Bra.

-Lo siento, se que es muy temprano, pero no tenia otro lugar a donde ir-dijo Trunks atravesando el umbral de la puerta.

El departamento de Goten no era muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeño, perfecto para una fiesta. Decorado con un buen gusto, cuadros de arte post-impresionismo, específicamente un Picasso,colores blancos y negros, y un balcon de grandes puertas de vidrios.

-¿Cómo esta?-pregunto Goten, habian dejado a lillu recostada en la cama de Goten.

-sigue dormida, debemos hacer algo

-Si tienes razón Bra.

-Si lo último que dijo fue Kami Sama, talvez debamos preguntarle a Dende

-Es que no estoy seguro Goten, talvez no dijo Kami Sama, es que lo dijo tan despacio

-Bueno no perdemos nada preguntando-dijo Bra

_-¡Akaeu shabati demo oco kaecha, kaecha! Kamaoco deeta chimo noeata , poe de kati tata mo o si._ –se escucho desde la habitación contigua.

-Ya se despertó

-¿Qué esta diciendo? Trunks

-Es lo que te decía Bra, es un dialecto muy extraño, jamás lo había escuchado.

Los 3 jovenes, la vieron estaba sentada en la cama mirando con extrañeza cada objeto de la habitación.

-Hola te acuerdas de mí, soy Trunks, Lillu

-…Trunks-dijo Lillu moviendo la cabeza.

-Ella es Bra, mi hermana, y el Goten mi amigo-dijo señalando a cada uno de ellos.

-Hola-dijeron Bra y Goten

Ella pestañeó varias veces, mirándolos fijamente. Inesperadamente gateo hasta el borde de la cama, hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

-Mela noi jacta se tunichi kecta alali gula, jespa anarugama peri yuma pei verica Petare si garsla, pu suk suk –dijo señalando las marcas cerca de su frente y las palmas de sus manos.

-No entendi nada-dijo Bra

-Creo que tiene q ver con las marcas en su frente y manos, Trunks-señalo Goten

-Te refieres a los tatuajes, si creo que si...

-"Siento escalofrios"...-pensó Goten

-¿Por que nos ve asi?-prengunto Bra

* * *

**_Planeta Supremo_**

-Tuve que hacerlo, no tenia opcion, tenia que hacer algo-dijo el joven supremo justificandose ante su superior y antepasado

-No podras ocultarlo por mucho tiempo... Va a suceder aunque no quieras, Son los dioses los que deciden.-le respondio

-Lo se, pero tenia que hacer algo

-¡Eres un insensato! un..., moriras, y ni siquiera podras ir al otro mundo, seras condenado por tu atrevimiento.

Continuara...

* * *

**Hola otra vez, trayendo la continuacion, unas aclaraciones cambie el formato del fic, por que si no seria deportado(graxias a la que me aviso, de verdad gracias), agradesco los reviews, y gracias tambien por hacerme ver los errores xD...**

**No se desesperen TRUNKS SE VA A QUEDAR CON PAN!!!, ya veran...**

**En el prox. capitulo... se vera la reconciliacion de Trunks y Pan, obvio que el chico tendra que hacer algo grande para que lo perdonen por haberla plantado.**

**Y tambien, Lillu aprendera un poco de español y gracias a eso, Bra podra expresar sus sentimientos a... ya saben quien xD..., para lo que pidieron escenas romanticas y graciosas, pero con su toque cruel JAJAJAJA, ok bye**!.

**REVIEWS NO SE OLVIDEN!!**


	3. ¿Quien es Ichabod?

**Capitulo 3¿Quien es Ichabod?**

**Capital del Oeste, Downtown West**

**O6:12 am**

El desconcierto y la madrugada la adormecieron. Bra se había quedado dormida en el sofá de cuero negro, no hace mucho.

Ella era observada, Quizá con ternura, dulzura… quizás con algún deseo, no impropio mas bien con deseo de saber, exactamente él no sabia que, pero por ahora se conformaba con mirarla.

-"Bra…"-pensaba Goten

La joven dio vuelta, causado por el sueño, el moviendo hizo que despertara.

-Goten… No es justo-regaño ella

-¿Qué cosa?

-Porque me ves cuando duermo, de seguro te estas riendo de mi.-miro hacia otro lado para que el saiya no vea el enrojecer de sus mejillas.

-No, Bra no es eso, recién me levanto…

-si claro…-dijo volteando la cabeza para mirarlo, pero grande fue su sorpresa, cuando encontró a Goten sentado frente a ella, a escasos centímetros de él.

-¿Quieres?-dijo Goten

-¿Qué?-dijo Bra sin despegar la mirada de él.

-¿Quieres o no? Bra

-No-respondió sonrojada

-Bueno…-respondió con una sonrisa-… el café es mi especialidad

-¿Café?

-si te decía que si querías café.

-ah… sí, estoy cansada.

-¿Qué pensabas, que te decía?-dijo con interés

-eh, bueno, nada Goten… ¿Dónde esta Trunks?-dijo evadiendo

-en el baño-

-¿Y lillu?

-Esta dormida-respondió Goten.

-mei, se onvoled-repentinamente Lillu apareció, estaba apoyada en el umbral de la puerta.

-Hola¿Cómo estas?... ¿te acuerdas de mi? Soy Bra

-dai, Bra, Goten-dijo señalándolos a cada uno-Trunks dot

-Ya despertó, y recuerdas nuestros nombres eso es bueno.

-Dai Trunks-dijo lillu señalándolo

-Ven siéntate-Bra la acerco hasta el sofá.

-dano e-dijo sentándose

-Bueno ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Trunks

-no lo se, Goten, quizás ir donde Kami-Sama, si ella lo menciono debe ser por algo.

-No te precipites, cabe la posibilidad de que sea alguna chica que, no se perdió la memoria-dijo Bra.

-no, no cualquier chica, hace aparecer un vara "tirarayos", y habla ese idioma.

-Lo olvidas, Trunks, nosotros volamos-contesto la joven irónicamente.

-Si pero eso es otra cosa… tenemos que ayudarla-insistió el saiyajin de los cabellos lilas.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, Dende no esta en el Templo

-¿Qué¿De que hablas? Goten

-Si es cierto Trunks, Gohan me dijo que el Señor Piccoro y Dende no estan en la tierra, desde hace 2 días. (Piccoro esta vivo, porque lo necesito n.n)

-¿Qué se fueron de vacaciones?-pregunto Bra

-No es eso… Por alguna razón, tuvieron que irse.

-genial, las únicas personas que nos podían ayudar, no estan-dijo Trunks

**El otro mundo**

-No puede ser-dijo Dende

-¡Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer!-dijo un Piccoro ofuscado.

-Nada… y así tambien quedara el destino de los que protegen, en nada-dijo un ser, estaba medio oculto, como detrás de una puerta, pero visible ante los namekuseis.

Un ente totalmente blanco, carente de piernas, todo indicaba que talvez sea un ángel, pero no lo era, el mismo no sabia lo que era, su única función era la de transmitir una resolución, una palabra definitiva¿De quien?, de los únicos seres que sabían el principio de todo, el secreto del caos, del vació, de la creación, del punto crucial del infinito, entes perfectos sin ninguna necesidad de existir, porque ellos habían creado la existencia.

-Señor…-dijo Piccoro inclinándose ante ese ser-pido una audiencia, con…

-Has perdido el juicio… de ninguna manera hay alguna posibilidad de que un mortal pise esa tierra… confórmate con la disposición, ellos ya decidieron-hizo tronar su voz en todas las paredes de la habitación.

-Por favor-pidió Dende

La puerta había sido cerrada, la blancura desaparecida, y dos personajes, tenían en ellos, la noticia, una que jamás desearon escuchar.

-señor Piccoro…

-No, Dende, eso fue todo.

**Capital del Oeste, Downtown West **

**07:51am**

-Bien, hoy no tengo clases, estará conmigo en la casa-dijo Bra

-Gracias hermanita-dijo Trunks dándole un beso en la frente

-ni creas eh, ya me debes muchas.

-No le digas a nadie más sobre ella, me rediero a nuestros padres.

-¿Qué porque no?

-No lo se… solo hazme caso. Iré a la Corporación, y Goten le preguntara a Gohan, que paso con el Señor Piccoro

-esta bien, adiós-Bra abría la puerta de su bmw z3 azul oscuro-entra Lillu

-¿dot?

-Lillu, ve no pasara nada-dijo Trunks.

-dano e-dijo entrando al automóvil.

-Me avisas cualquier cosa, Bra

-si no te preocupes-le respondió a su hermano, cerro la puerta y se dirigió hasta Capsula Corp.

-Bien, ya me voy…gracias-dijo Trunks apunto de lanzar la cápsula que contenía su auto.

-espera amigo

-¿Qué paso?

-No crees que mejor antes deberías bañarte

-jaja… si tienes razón, Goten

**Capital del Oeste, Capsula Corp**

**08:30am**

-Bien ya llegamos-dijo la peliazul desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad, después abriendo la puerta de su auto.

-Si que bueno-obviamente esa no fue la voz de Lillu, si no más bien de…

-P…Papá, ho…Buenos días-dijo Bra muy nerviosa

-¿Se puede saber donde pasaste la noche?-pregunto Vegeta

-Yo… yo me fui de aquí hace 2 horas-dijo bajando del auto

-¿Qué dijiste Bra?

-Lo que pasa es que… Tuve que ir al aeropuerto de la ciudad, porque…porque una estudiante del Programa del intercambio universitario, ha… venido a la ciudad, la representante de Clase me dijo que la recogiera-respondió con nerviosismo.

-¿Es verdad?-

-Si papá, "En realidad no, vengo con una niña extraña, que se le apareció de la nada a Trunks, y quiero ayudarla, no se porque no te lo puedo decir, el mismo Trunks tampoco quiere decirte la verdad, no se porque"-penso Bra

-Debiste avisar, tu madre se preocupo-dijo dándose la vuelta, en realidad el que se puso histérico fue el mismo Vegeta, al ver que su hijita no se encontraba en casa.

-lo siento

-Ya me voy-dijo con el objetivo de regresar a la cámara de gravedad.

-bien…ya se fue-dijo dando un suspiro de alivio-¿Pero que me pasa?, porque no se lo puedo decir a Papa, esto es muy extraño… Lillu, baja del auto, iremos a mi habitación-mientras le abría la puerta.

-deco tomiloe-dijo saliendo del auto.

**Capital del Oeste, Universidad Oscar Wilde, Facultad de Medicina Humana**

**09:57 am**

Son Pan, salía de su facultad, Sus clases de Microbiología habían sido canceladas, por problemas de salud en el veterano medico que conducía la clase.

Llevaba ya 5 semestres de Medicina Humana, inspirada en la profesión de su padre.

Y tambien llevaba casi 5 meses saliendo con Trunks.

-Pan…-la llamo un joven que estaba apoyado en un Porsche negro.

-¿Si?-dijo acercándose, con desgano

-¿No me vas saludar?-dijo Trunks con una sonrisa

-No

-Se que estas molesta, Pan, pero… no me creerás lo que paso, pero es la verdad

-ah ¿si?... me la contaras otro día ahora no tengo tiempo, tengo clases-dijo dispuesta a retirarse.

-espera, escúchame, de verdad lo siento…

-Trunks, espere como una idiota mas de una hora, y no se porque me debí ir, y no hacer el ridículo

-Lo siento, pero tienes que escucharme

-No te creo nada, de lo que pretendas decirme

-Pan, escúchame te voy a decir la verdad…Tengo testigos, Goten y Bra

-¿Qué?, no los metas en tus problemas

**Capital Del Oeste, Downtown West, Hilton's agency**

**10:15 am**

**-**Hola Gohan-dijo hablando por su celular

-_Goten… hola hermano, dime_

-¿Cuando regresara el señor Piccoro y Dende?

-_No lo se¿Por qué preguntas?_

-Bueno es que… "mejor no le digo nada"-penso-… quería hablar con el

_-¿De que?_

-De… de nada importante, solo quería saber si podía entrenarme este fin de semana, ando muy estresado por el trabajo-contesto Goten

-_Ha si te entiendo, me gustaría ayudarte, pero el fin de semana tendré trabajo en el Hospital, lo siento_

-No te preocupes Gohan¿Sabes porque se fue el Señor Piccoro?...

-_No, solo me dijo que vería a alguien muy importante, me lo dijo muy nervioso, por eso me quede preocupado_

-Bueno, gracias, hablamos luego

-_esta bien, Goten, adiós._

**Capital del Oeste, Universidad Oscar Wilde, Estacionamiento**

**11:02 am**

-Y eso fue todo, Pan

-Lillu… ¿Quieres que la vaya a ver?-le pregunto a Trunks

-Si, nos ayudarías mucho

-bien¿Solo eso paso?

-si, "no"-penso-"después de la explosión, me dio muchas ganas de besarla"-penso, evadiendo la mirada a Pan.

-bien…-dijo Pan muy preocupada.

-Te llevare hasta mi casa, y después regresare a la Corporación… ¿Ya no estas enojada?

-No…

-Pan…-dijo el saiya dándole un beso, y acariciando su cabello.

-Quizás no deberíamos irnos tan rápido… ¿eh?- mientras desabotonaba la camisa de Trunks- ¿no crees?

-No creo que sea un buen lugar Pan…-su novia no lo dejaba de besar.

-jaja...eso no lo dijiste cuando estuvimos en tu oficina ¿recuerdas?- dijo mientras cerraba la ventana polarizada del auto.

**Capital del Oeste, Capsula Corp.**

**12:30 pm**

-tienes mucho apetito…-dijo Bra

-gallina…rica…rica-dijo Lillu, mientras devoraba una fuente de pollo frito. Pronunciaba sus primeras palabras en español, Bra le había enseñado.

-Si muy rica… ¿De donde serás, niña?... No puedes recordar nada ¿no?

-…

-Todavía no se porque no puedo decírselos a mis padres, talvez…-la joven no encontraba un porque, lo único que sabia era que no podía hacerlo, no podía decírselo a sus padres, en especial a Vegeta. Seria malo decirlo, impropio, perjudicial... la razón era aun un misterio.

-¿Bra?-movió la cabeza Lillu

-¿ehm?... terminaste, bueno ven para que te laves las manos

La joven Brief, le había puesto una bata blanca a Lillu, después de ayudarla a bañar, esa ropas extrañas que su ahora protegida llevo, las había dejado aun lado, las veía muy extrañas, pero aun más esos tatuajes en su cuerpo.

-Bien… de seguro te debe de quedar mi ropa, no puedes andar en bata…-dijo la joven, camino hasta su closet, y comenzó a sacar algunos jeans, playeras, blusas y otras cosas más.

-deo chemolet-dijo con curiosidad

-a ver, a ver…-a pesar del misterio de su aparicion, Bra sentía que tenia como una hermana pequeña, a quien podía enseñar, la miraba y le proyectaba la ropa que usaría, como a una pequeña a quien deseas vestirla a tu modo, ante todo esto, no alejaba de ella ese presentimiento… uno que le decía a Bra que aquella nueva hermanita, guardaba un secreto uno inmenso.

-mmm, puede ser esto…-miraba algunas de las ropas, y las dejaba en su cama, mientras sacaba otras.

-_¡Bra, voy a entrar!_-dijo Trunks desde atrás de la puerta.

-Trunks, si pasa… Pan hola

-Hola, asi que ella es Lillu-dijo mirándola

-Dot Trunks- dijo Lillu

-Lillu… Veo que estas bien… Ella es Pan

-…-pero ella no respondio nada

-¿averiguo algo Goten?

-no Bra… Gohan no sabe cuando regresara el señor Piccoro-respondió el saiya.

- la vas a vestir, Bra-dijo Pan viendo la ruma de Ropa en la cama

-si algo así

-Dan ko-la niña miraba con curiosidad, toda esa estraña ropa para ella.

-es muy bonita mi ropa ¿no Lillu?

-domo dan ko-dijo Lillu sonriendo,agarro una playera azul oscura, al parecer le había gustado, porque lo único que atino hacer fue, quitarse la bata quedándose desnuda y ponerse la playera, a la vista de todos.

Lo único que Trunks pudo hacer fue voltearse.

-ehmmm, ya es hora de que te vayas-dijo Pan

- si… si me avisan cualquier cosa-dijo Trunks saliendo de la habitación

-Bueno adiós-dijo Bra cerrándole la puerta en la cara a su hermano

-Lillu, no debes desnudarte ante un hombre… bueno no hasta ser presentados-dijo Bra

-jajaja, que graciosa-dijo ironica

-¿Me ayudas Pan?

-si, a eso vine

**Capital del Oeste, Capsula Corp, En la cámara de Gravedad.**

**02:31 pm**

Lo podía sentir muy claro, demasiado claro. El motivo de algún miedo, que podía percibir desde más de un año, estaba cerca, muy cerca; esa sensación de ahogo, de perdición la captaba.

El príncipe de los Saiyajins, se encontraba sentado en el suelo de su cámara, apoyado en la puerta, sumergido en un océano de cavilaciones, que ahora se concentraba en ese miedo, que muchas veces no encontraba absurdo.

Cerró los ojos, y la pudo ver, esa mujer de ojos verdes, con marcas en la frente y palmas. De mirada extraña, una niña atípica de rostro perfecto, que ahora era causante de su angustia. Vegeta, no sabia porque, esos sueños eran por algo¿un enemigo?,¿visiones futuristas¿augurios?... deseaba más que nunca saber, pero más aun, porque él… sea lo que sea, le estaba dando aviso de algo, pero ¿Por qué a el?

No pudo más, sus pensamientos, sus preguntas, solo lo llevaron al sueño.

-Neferslillium-dijo adormecido, antes de quedarse dormido.

**04:45 pm**

-Lista-dijo Bra

-te ves muy bien Lillu

La dos jóvenes habían utilizado a la joven extraña, una modelo perfecta para sus objetivos.

Lillu usaba unos pantalones de drill negro a la cadera, un top azul marino con el logo de "Kiss me", una chamarra verde militar oscuro, con el cuello hasta arriba y una zapatillas verdes tambien (ya saben unas converse all star, no me demanden n.n)

La pequeña solo sonreia, mirandose al espejo.

Bra y Pan miraban la televisión, Y lillu ella merodeaba en la habitacion de Bra, se sento enfrente de un laptop.

-¿quieres verlo?, es un LAPTOP-dijo prendiendo el aparato

-L-A-P-T-O-P-Articuló Lillu

- así es, Laptop

La típica bienvenida, de los PC, lo primero que salio fue una ventana del programa de diccionario, (A, B, C…) fueron las opciones.

-ah eso lo programe, para hacerme acordar del examen de Lengua… te voy a mostrar unas image…-pero Lillu tomo el mouse, y comenzó muy interesada en revisar el diccionario, comenzando por la letra A.

-Bueno, supongo que lo encuentras muy interesante…-dijo Bra

-Ya se, iremos a ver a Trunks, para solucionar de una vez por todas esto.-determino Pan

-Bien…-tomo su bolso- vamos Lillu

-dai-se levanto, llevando en sus manos el laptop.

-te gusta mucho el diccionario- cerró la puerta.

**Capital del Oeste, Capsule Corporation**

**06:01 pm**

Había permanecido callada todo el camino, Lillu solo revisaba con interés el diccionario multimedia de Bra.

El BMW z3 las llevo rápido hasta la Capsule Corporation, subieron por el elevador y llegaron hasta la oficina del presidente.

-Vamos Goten, tenemos que solucionar esto de una vez-dijo Trunks, levantándose de su cómodo asiento de presidente, color negro y reclinable. Siendo acompañado por su amigo. Abrió la puerta y la vio.

-Holi pulai-dijo Lillu moviendo la mano. Trunks se quedo mirándola, se veía como cualquier chica, y a la vez tan distinta a las demás., era un misterio y un deseo lo que sentía por ella.

-Justo íbamos a ir a verlas... ¡wao¿Eres tu Lillu?... te ves bien-dijo Goten apenas, mientras la admiraba.

-Bueno, al parecer nos adelantamos, Trunks

-si Pan-dijo saliendo de su trance-Iremos al templo de Kami-Sama, al menos Mr. Popo nos podrá ayudar, mientras regresa Dende.

-bueno, será mañana, ya esta anocheciendo-contesto Bra.

Lillu permanecía sentada en unos de los sofás, revisando el diccionario una y otra vez, por fin se levanto dejando aun lado el Laptop, dijo...

-¿Do...donde estoy Yo?

-¿Que?-respondieron todos al unísono

-¿Que pla-ne-ta... es aquí?

-Lillu puedes hablar español-dijo Trunks

-Debe ser porque estuvo revisando mi diccionario multimedia, tiene una asimilación de aprendizaje increíble-dijo Bra

-Esta es la tierra-respondió Goten

-¿No... es el es-tado onírico?

-¿sueños? no...-dijo la peliazul

-¿Que hago aquí Yo?

-No lo se¿no recuerdas como llegaste?

-¡ICHABOD¡ICHABOD!

-¿Que te pasa?-dijo Pan

No se pronuncio palabra alguna, las ventanas hicieron explosión, cayendo como una lluvia de cristales, Lillu levito saliendo junto con la explosión.

-No espera-dijo Bra

Los jóvenes salieron persiguiéndola. Y como ya era costumbre en la tierra desde hace un año, un sismo más hizo su aparición, remeció toda la capital del Oeste, solo que esta vez Lillu cayo, impactándose contra el pavimento, en frente de las grandes puertas de Capsule Corp.

-¿Esta muerta? -pregunto Goten, todos la miraban, pero nadie se atrevía a tocarla.

* * *

**Hola, trayendo de una vez la continuacion, disculpen la demora...**

**En este capitulo las cosas cambiaron, la vez pasada le dije que Bra de algun modo demostraria su interes por Goten, bueno no fue asi, en el siguiente capitulo sera, LO PROMETO!!! n.n**

**En el siguiente capitulo, cumplire con mi promesa y tambien, hara aparicion ayuda divina, me refiero a Piccoro y Dende, quienes revelaran el misterio de Lillu. y muchas cosas mas.**

**Debo ser sincera, a mi no me agrada para nada la pareja Pan x Trunks, pero que ellos esten juntos tiene un proposito, que se vendra desarrollando en el fic. **

**Me despido y gracias por leer, por los reviews. gracias n.n**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR!**


	4. La diosa convida ambrosias

**Capitulo 4: La diosa convida ambrosías**

-¿Esta muerta?-pregunto Goten, todos la miraban pero nadie se atrevía a tocarla.

Trunks llego hasta ella, la tomo entre sus brazos como la primera vez. No había muerto pero si lloraba, esos hermosos ojos liberaban lágrimas y gemidos, humedecían sus mejillas.

-Tranquila, tranquila-repetía el saiya de cabellos lilas.

-¡Ichabod!, yo no recordar nada-respondió Lillu.

-Te vamos a ayudar, no llores

-si Bra tiene razón te vamos a ayudar-dijo Pan

-Si aquí es la tierra, existe una divinidad inferior… Kami-Sama-dijo la extraña con dificultad.

-¿Quieres verlo?... te llevaremos con él

-Vamos de una vez Trunks

-¿Puedes volar?-pregunto Bra

-vo-lar… puedo

-bien, vamos-dijo Goten

-"¿Qué tiene que ver ella con Kami-Sama?"-penso Pan.

**Tierra Sagrada de Karin, Templo Sagrado de Kami-Sama**

**09:56 pm**

-Me da gusto verlos-saludo Mr.Popo.

-Igual a Nosotros-respondió Dende.

-¿Ninguna novedad Mr. Popo?

-No Piccoros, todo a estado bien, aunque…

-¿A que te refieres?

-Ayer, en la noche, pude sentir un poder de ataque… muy grande

-¿y que hizo ese pod…Que hacen ustedes aquí?-pregunto Piccoro a los jóvenes Saiyas que acababan de aterrizar.

-Señor Piccoro… venimos a hacerles una pregunta-contesto Trunks

-díganmela

-¿Nos pueden decir quien es ella? Nos insistió en que quería ver a Kami-Sama

-¿Qué?... ¡OH por Dios!-dijo mirando a Lillu. El Namekusei no se hubiera sorprendido tanto, ya que la mujer frente a él, parecía una chica ordinaria, pero esas marcas, en su frente y palmas, lo hicieron estremecer a tal punto que un sudor frió recorrió toda su espalda.-¡No…simplemente no puede ser!

-No… es imposible… -dijo Dende, abriendo los ojos y sobándoselos para despejar alguna duda de que esto fuera un sueño.

-¿Alguien nos va a decir?-dijo Goten poniéndose frente a Piccoro y dándole la espalda a Lillu.

-¡quítate de ahí!...-lo halo del brazo

-Kami-Sama… Yo divinidad superior, ser supremo…-dijo Lillu mirando a Dende

-Si, señora… yo…yo pido excusas ante este espectáculo…-dijo Kami con un sumo nerviosismo. Mientras se inclinaba ante ella.

-Señora, disculpe pero ¿Qué hace un ser como usted aquí?-en realidad Piccoro ya se imaginaba de que se trataba todo esto, pero esa verdad a medias, la tenia que confirmar, aunque sea la mas terrible y desagradable.

-No recordar nada… mi lugar es el Lestad-esta respuesta desconcertó a Piccoro.-ahah, dojnavoc-se encogió del dolor

-Señora… ¿Qué le hicieron?-pregunto Piccoro, volteando a ver a los saiyas

-nosotros nada…-dijo Pan

-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto Trunks

-¡No la toques!-lo aparto Piccoro

**Planeta de los Kaio-Samas, Estadio de entrenamiento**

-¿Qué significa extraño?-pregunto Goku, desde hace 1 año que pertenecía al otro mundo.

Obviamente nadie lo sabia, después de su partida con el dragón, su destino fue decidido, era quedarse en el otro mundo y no volver a ser revivido, esta resolución misteriosa no podía ser retractada, pero para el saiyajin no pareció importarle, lo único que quería era entrenar.

-Me refiero a que la tierra a sido cubierta por un poder extraño-respondió Kaio-Sama del Norte.

-¿Y tu que crees que sea?-pregunto el saiya, dejando de lanzar patadas a su oponente.

-no lo se… pero lo averiguare

**Tierra Sagrada de Karin, Templo Sagrado de Kami-Sama**

**10:49 pm**

La habían dejado dormida, en una de las habitaciones del Templo. La cabeza de Piccoro era un sinfín de preguntas, si iba a pasar lo que él sabia que pasaría, viene uno de los responsables de ese destino, pero dice que no sabe nada de ello, esto si era complicado.

-Dende explícanos que pasa-interrumpió el silencio Pan.

-es que… no se si deban saberlo…-tartamudeaba

-Se los diré yo, niños curiosos-dijo Piccoro-Ella es un ser supremo, una divinidad superior.

-¿Es como el supremo Kami-Sama? El que vino a ayudarnos hace mucho tiempo, cuando majin boo…

-No Goten… Ella pertenece a las entidades que hicieron a los supremos Kaio-samas, a Kami-Samas, a todo lo que existe en este universo… sistemas, planetas, satelites, estrellas como el sol, en fin todo…

-¿Qué?

-A si es Trunks, creadores del tiempo, de lo mas antiguo de lo antiguo, ellos dieron el significado a la existencia… ¿Lo que no comprendo es que hace un ser como ella aquí?... ¿Dónde la encontraron?

-Fui Yo, La encontré cerca de las montañas… -

-La señora dijo que fue atacada por uno poder… solo eso entendí-dijo Dende

-Si es cierto, después de que la vi, una explosión nos cayó encima, es como si la persona que lo envió haya querido eliminar todo lo que estaba ahí-contesto Trunks

-¿Qué pudo ser eso?

-Lo más probable es que sea el poder de ataque que percibí ayer-intervino Mr. Popo

-Si tienes razón… bueno será mejor que se vayan, yo me encargare de esto-determino Piccoro

-Pero… Yo todavía no entiendo, entonces ella es una diosa¿es verdad?-pregunto Trunks.

-Para ser más directo… existe una jerarquía, que todos ustedes conocen, Supremos Kaio-Samas, Kaio-Samas, Enmadaio-Sama, y Kami-Sama, es un orden que existe hasta en cualquier rincón del Universo. Pero estos seres como ella, son los que creadores de todo esto, son creadores del todo. Me apena no poderles darle más información, pero ni yo mismo se de esto, es algo demasiado sagrado…

-ella hablaba un lenguaje extraño -dijo Trunks

-No es extraño, es el lenguaje divino, el que se hablaba antiguamente en el universo, antes de que el tiempo fuera tiempo.-respondió Piccoro.

-ella…-decia Goten

-Por favor no hablen a la ligera cuando se refieran a la Señora, tengan un poco más de respeto-Piccoro se dirigia a ellos muy nervioso.

-Lo siento…

-Es mejor que se vayan

-Si Dende… adios-Los jóvenes Saiyas se despidieron, haciendo señas, pero Trunks no estaba completamente convencido de que dejar a Lillu ahí seria buena idea.

-¡que barbaridad! Esos niños no tienen respeto por nada¡No es Dende es KAMI-SAMA! –dijo Piccoro casi gritando con alguna esperanza que lo escucharan, aunque ya estaban muy lejos.

-Señor Piccoro¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunto Dende

-No se porque alguien como ella se encuentra aquí, no sabia que los mismos dioses se tomaban la molestia de presenciar la aniquilación de una raza…

**Capital del Oeste, Capsula Corp.**

**03:34 am**

Disimula ante los demás, pero ¿ante ti?, tambien es aceptable, inclusive es una opción salvadora. Trunks fingía dormir, el mismo quería creer que dormía.

-¿diosa¿ser supremo?... –esas palabras mostraban a Lillu inalcanzable, incapaz de destruir los obstáculos que existen entre un mortal y un ser que no conoce el fin. Algo lo arrastraba a estar pendiente de ella, no era precisamente interés, ni tampoco curiosidad, eran percepciones más allá de entendimientos¿De que?, el porque era un motivo incierto.

**Tierra Sagrada de Karin, Templo Sagrado de Kami-Sama**

**03:45 am**

Quizá esa noche había sido tomada por el insomnio, Nerferslillium permaneció sentada en la cama, tomada de las rodillas, y miraba la luna en cuarto menguante. Era la primera vez que se percataba de ella. El satélite aquel, tan extraño, tan poco usual para ella, pero estaba fascinada por aquello; por un momento olvido su situación, la perdida del Lestad, un recuerdo que la hiciera saber porque se encontraba tan lejos de su hogar. Podía recordar quien era ella, pero la razón del estar en la tierra, era imposible encontrar esa respuesta.

-Ichabod…-susurro, Todo lo que quería saber, era si todo esto era una prueba de él, Ichabod.

Parpadeo lentamente, volvió a ver la luna, no iba a permitir que la vieran derrotada, estaba ahí por algo, eso ya lo había definido, lo único que le faltaba hacer era pesquisar la razón.

Fue debido al ataque, alguien quiso eliminarla. Fue justo cuando vio a ese muchacho, Trunks. Era tan extraño… nunca había conocido a un mortal así, sin embargo era el primer mortal que conocía, entidades como ella nunca habían sido vistas.

Le gustaba observar a los mortales desde el Lestad, existía una ventana que te mostraba la vida de las creaciones, Su vida diaria, pero a veces no entendía sus propósitos. Trunks fue el primer mortal en hacer contacto con ella.

Ichabod decía que si algún día los dioses eran vistos por los mortales, seria una deshonra, jamás podría ser vista, inclusive había cierto recelo al mostrarse con las divinidades inferiores, pero no era censurado que se presenten ante ellos. No se sentía mal, al contrario de alguna manera estaba feliz de que haya podido tocar a un mortal, de tenerlo tan cerca, era realmente excitante.

-Trunks, dejio tevonoe, wino yotre

(Trunks¿serán todos los mortales como tu?)

Seguro era cierto, en tan escaso tiempo había conocido varios mortales y todos ellos eran agradables, se sentía dichosa por Ichabod, ya que sus creaciones habían sido exitosas, al menos un porcentaje de ellas lo eran.

Pensaba en el mortal, de cabellos lilas, de ojos azules… de trato amable, de sonrisa que causaba estremecer… El había intentado hacer algo, lo podía recordar, sucedió después de la explosión, la hizo sentirse acalorada y extraña, por eso pensó que estaba mal lo que podía suceder, porque nunca se había encontrado en una situación así, ahora solo pensaba ¿era en verdad algo malo lo que iba a ocurrir, si no lo hubiera amenazado con su daga de plata?

Buscar el porque de todas esas preguntas, que por un momento encontraba imprudentes y abyectas, la mecieron llevándola a un sueño inquebrantable, por lo menos en las siguientes cuatro horas.

**Capital del Oeste, Capsula Corp**

**08:12 am**

Parecía ser un día normal: Bulma como de costumbre preparaba el desayuno, no era necesario que lo haga, pero quería hacerlo, se sentía útil para su familia; Vegeta se duchaba para posteriormente practicar su rutina diaria, estar el cámara de gravedad, aunque ya no estaba Goku que era la razón de su esmero diario, pero ahora lo hacia porque al no estar "Kakarotto", estaba el para proteger a su familia y la tierra, aunque el no aceptaba ese nuevo papel; Trunks terminaba de vestirse, hoy tenia una reunión con los asociados de la Corporación; Bra se encontraba todavía en Pijamas y algo soñolienta, hoy sus clases empezaban 11 am.

Vegeta salía de su habitación, "comer e irme a entrenar" pensaba, pero antes debía hacer su ronda diaria, cerciorarse de que sus hijos estén bien, desde hace una año tenia ese temor de que su felicidad, su familia no duraría para siempre.

Paso por delante de la habitación de Bra, la puerta estaba semiabierta, y vio a su hija.

Sobándose los ojos y bostezando, salía del baño mientras se secaba el rostro con una toalla y a pesar de todo eso seguía con los ojos entreabiertos, con signos de querer todavía dormir, "Tiene el sueño pesado, igual que Bulma", pensaba el príncipe.

-Papá, Buenos días-le saludo su hija, caminaba hasta él y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿No tienes clases hoy?

-Si pero después del medio día-dijo volteándose a ver al espejo, se cepillaba el cabello suavemente.

-baja de una vez a desayunar…-estaba a punto de salir, cuando se dio cuenta de unas ropas extrañas, sus especulaciones fueron confirmadas al ver ese rubí de forma octagonal, que estaba sellada en lo que parecía ser un vestido color negro, no podía equivocarse eran las mismas ropas de aquella niña de ojos verdes. Sus dudas fueron despejadas y el temor lo invadió otra vez.

-¿Q…Que es eso?

- de que hablas…-dijo volteando a ver a su padre-…bu…bueno es…

-¿De quien es?-determino Vegeta muy nervioso

-… Es… mío, es un disfraz para una fiesta… de la universidad-mintió rápidamente

-…-Vegeta no podía dejar de ver esas ropas

-¿Estas bien Papá?

-si…-dijo apenas, antes de salir de la habitación.

Pero Bra sabia que no era cierto, su padre no se sentía bien, el le mintió, así como ella le había mentido, era un juego de embuste; Vegeta no aceptaría sus miedos, y ella no podía decirle de quien eran esas ropas tan extrañas, por más que quería no podía hacerlo, un cierto embrujo la obligaba a permanecer en el silencio.

Termino de desayunar, y solo quería devolverle esas ropas a Lillu, se despidió de sus padres. Ahora manejaba su BMW z3.

-Pan, acompáñame al Templo, tengo que llevarle algunas cosas a Lillu.

-_esta bien, ven hasta mi facultad, te espero_.

-si, gracias, estaré ahí después de mis clases, a las 3 pm

_-si, te espero_

-nos vemos, adiós-dijo Bra, apagando su celular.

**Tierra Sagrada de Karin, Templo Sagrado de Kami-Sama**

**04:29 pm**

Las dos jóvenes, aterrisaron sobre la plataforma.

-¡Hola!-dijo Pan

-mejor vamos hasta la habitacion de ella

-si…-ellas caminaron hasta entrada del templo

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Señor Piccoro¿Cómo esta?-dijo Pan

-Venimos a ver a Lillu

-¿Lillu?, se refieren a la señora Neferslillium

-si a ella misma

-Pan, ten un poco más de respeto, acaso…-decia Piccoro

-No se preocupe, somos casi amigas

-Tengan respeto niñas-llegaron hasta la puerta.

-¡Lillu somos nosotras, Pan y Bra!

-hola-dijo Lillu abriendo la puerta.

-Señora disculpe yo…-se justificaba el namek.

-No se preocupe Señor Piccoro, descanse un poco-dijo Pan cerrándole la puerta en la cara, después de que ellas ya habían entrado.

-No tienen respeto por nada, fui Kami-Sama una vez, deberían tenerme una consideración, Yo…-iba caminando sin dejar de hablar.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto Pan, las jóvenes se sentaban en la gran cama, de sabanas blancas, un exquisito piso color púrpura, y paredes de un blanco perlado. El diseño antiguo, casi semejante al siglo XVIII (para nuestra época), cortinas de seda, almohadas de fino lino y una hermosa alfombra que hacia juego con el diseño vetusto, pero de un buen gusto; Excelente opulencia para la diosa.

Las jóvenes saiyas no podían ocultar su asombro con semejante habitación, que más parecía para una princesa, un lecho de seguro para una civilización pasada, sin embargo era hermoso, es que ellas estaban acostumbradas a las habitaciones modernas.

-bien…

-¿Has recordado algo?-pregunto Bra

-no… estoy pensando en yo hacer algo, Por algo yo estar acá, el propósito ha sido olvidado…

-Solo ten paciencia, tranquila

-si, Pan.

Las horas transcurrieron rápidamente, es el juego del tiempo. La conversación era del misterioso Lestad, el hogar de Lillu. Una dimensión donde había luz y oscuridad si los dioses lo querían, fuentes de agua cuando ellos querían, no anochecía si tú lo deseabas, salía el Inti (sol), cuando tu ocasión lo ameritara. El tiempo era tu juego, ver a los mortales por la ventana su pasatiempo, nunca morían y no recordaban cuando nacieron, eso era vivir en el Lestad.

**07:00 pm**

**-**No se ustedes, pero yo me muero de hambre…

-Bra, será porque no hemos almorzado

-¿Bra y Pan tener hambre?, no problema, yo darles algo especial- después de que la diosa hubo terminado de hablar, cerro los ojos, dio una palmada y un brillo envolvió sus manos. Al terminar este acto, aparecieron en las manos de Lillu algo realmente extraño, parecía un pedazo de gelatina color naranja o quizás algún objeto en estado plasmático ya que no dejaba de moverse, de estructura amorfa.

-¿Qué es eso?-dijeron la saiyas al unísono

-Esto ser la ambrosia de los dioses.

-¿Y para que sirve?...-pregunto Pan

-Si Bra y Pan tener hambre, pueden comer la ambrosia, todo el sabor que ustedes deseen probar, encontrase en la ambrosía.

-¿De verdad?-dijo la peliazul tomando entre sus manos un pedazo de aquel alimento tan extraño y seductor a la vez.

-Probar, antes no tenia poder para crear ambrosia, ahora las fuerzas han regresado a Neferslillium,

-Dices que ¿Lo que yo desee probar y saborear, lo encontrare en esto?

-Si Pan, la ambrosia permite degustar los sabores que desees, lo que tu querer el te lo dará

-ahmmm… que interesante ¿No Bra?-pero ella ya estaba mordiendo aquello, hasta comérselo todo.

-que apresurada… y ¿Qué sabor pediste?

-sabe a … sabe a… -Bra no pudo responder, de un momento a otro se levanto.

-Saben que… ya me tengo que ir…

-¿Qué, adonde vas?-dijo Pan

-A buscar el sabor que quiero probar-dijo la peliazul, cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

-Lillu, cuando los dioses comen ambrosia saborean lo que quieren, pero cuando un mortal lo come, tienen el mismo efecto.

-creo que si, lo que tu quieras probar la ambrosía te lo dará…

-Sabes… no creo que tenga el mismo efecto para los mortales. ¿Qué querrá probar Bra?

**Capital del Oeste, cerca del Downtown West**

**08:32 pm**

_-"Algunas noches soy fácil,  
No acato límites  
Algunas noches soy fácil,  
No acato límites"_-iba cantando la dueña del BMW z3, casi llegaba a los 130 k/m por hora. Coreaba a todo pulmón la canción, que más y más la embriagaba de felicidad.

_-"Tiempo atrás lo salpicabas todo con tu encanto,  
Te he visto reducir hombres al llanto  
Y a la fortuna despreciar _

Hoy rayas el mediodía casi desconocida,  
Sos un flamenco con el ala herida,  
Con la interperie te arropas  
Como yegua derramaba su esplendor

Éramos salvajes,  
Sin frenos para el amor  
Y en la misma fantasía,  
Se fundía y se reia de los dos"-cantaba y reía, parecía que al entonar dicha melodía, de un genial grupo de la Capital del Sur, de la ciudad donde corren buenos aires y excelente arte, parecía definirse a ella misma.

_-"Hoy, quizás la sutileza me guardo un rescate,  
Me fui avivando en otro par de escapes,  
Me vine sabio en boicotear _

Y con el tiempo fui aprendiendo a ser robot  
Era programable en cuestiones del amor  
Y en la misma fantasía,  
Me fundía y se reía de los dos…"- se detuvo frente a un moderno edificio, se vio por el espejo retrovisor, le brillaban los ojos, como si hoy deseaba ser ella, hoy no seria Bra Brief, la mujer que todos querían que fuera, hoy seria la mujer que deseaba probar lo que más quería en este mundo.

Dejo mal estacionado su auto, pero no le importo, vio salir a unos señores del edificio, aprovecho la puerta abierta para escurrirse por ahí, obviamente fue muy veloz que ni los guardias se percataron de ella. No quería anunciarle su llegada a su "invaluable sabor".

Llego hasta el veinteavo piso, toco el timbre varias veces…

-Ya Voy, que escándalo-dijo Goten-"¿Quién será, por que no se anuncio?"-pensó

-Hola, Goten

-Bra, hola ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No me vas a inivitar a pasar

-ahm si pasa por favor-dijo volteando a cerrar la puerta

La joven camino por la sala, localizo el sofá de cuero negro y se sentó, cruzando las piernas y sonriendo.

Goten se sentó al costado de ella. Se acerco a el sutilmente, muy cerca, sin decir palabra alguna. Y en un solo arrebato Bra Brief beso con todas sus fuerzas a Son Goten. No lo dejo respirar, ni parpadear, ni decir ni una palabra. Pero el no la detenía, pensaba "era un sueño", lo determinaba así, estaba dormido y la chica que estaba besándolo era una simple ilusión. No era cierto, aunque sentir su lengua junto al de ella le hizo dudar de esa posibilidad, era tan real.

-Goten… -dijo apenas Bra, miraba sus labios como el sabor mas delicioso del mundo, se sentía tan plena, sus alientos se conjugaban, y un delirio la invadía, sintió arder su abdomen. No quería parar, porque era lo que ella deseaba. Hoy confirmo que lo amaba, más allá de los encantamientos de la ambrosia, ella lo amaba… y jamás dejaría de hacerlo.

Al escuchar su nombre descarto la posibilidad de que todo fuera un sueño, ella era Bra y lo estaba besando, y el la besaba, sentía que tocaba el paraíso, o al menos lo que el pensaba que era el paraíso.

Si preguntar, sin a lógica y el abandono total de la razón… ella le desabotonaba la camisa y el pasaba sus manos sobre la desnuda espalda de Bra.

* * *

**Hola, disculpen la demora pero ya esta aqui la continuacion, como vieron ya cumpli la promesa, pero aun hay más.si quieren seguir leyendo la narracion de BraxGoten en el departamento, esperense hasta el capitulo 5.**

**En el siguiente cap. no se que voy a escribir tengo q pensarlo jajaja, lo sienTo u.u pero ya estoy cocinando la idea, pero les puedo decir que... Los ultimos dias de la raza humana, estan cerca, sera descubierto algo del misterio, como? ya veran, esperen el next capitulo,**

**La cancion que cantaba Bra, es "Yegua" de los geniales Babasonicos de Argentina.**

**me despido Y espero les haya gustado, nos leemos Bye,**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!**


	5. Un rayo de recuerdo

**Capitulo 5: Un rayo de recuerdo… **

Deslizaba su mano izquierda sobre una suave espalda, y de vez en cuando volvía a ver esos ojos, solo para confirmar que todo esto fuera de verdad. Su pecho se estremecía, Bra respiraba apresuradamente, cerraba los ojos y los abría, solo para encontrase con la mirada del joven saiyajin.

Estaban echados encima del sofá de cuero negro, que ahora era testigo de lo que ocurría, del calor de dos cuerpos, del deseo y de un posible amor.

Y ahora empezaron a reír, los dedos de Goten tocaban el tibio abdomen de la joven. Sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar y permanecieron así, perdidos en sus pupilas, en los reflejos, no pudieron saber cuanto tiempo paso. ¿Cuánto tiempo más duraría el efecto de la ambrosía? y que importaba Bra estaba en sus 5 sentidos. Ese manjar de los dioses, solo había estimulado a la joven, sacado a flote sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Goten…-volvió a pronunciar su nombre.

**11:51 pm**

No es que la naturaleza este en contra de las pasiones humanas, son las circunstancias lo que aparentan eso, sin embargo todos creemos lo contrario.

Un sismo igual a los días pasados, inoportuno en esta noche. Tembló todo el departamento e hizo volver a los amantes a este mundo, no del todo pero al menos…

-¿es un…

-si, Bra es un temblor-dijo apenas, se sentó, aun tenia las manos estrechadas con las de Bra.

Solo duro unos 30 segundos, pero fueron los más eternos que pudieron percibir, en ese lapso de tiempo se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba, Goten no tenía camisa, Bra no tenía blusa y su cabello estaba totalmente revoloteado.

Los dos jóvenes Saiyajins sudaban y un calor se había apoderado de ellos, parecía que jamás podrían disipar tal calentura.

-Yo…-dijo Goten rompiendo el silencio incomodo.-…creo que ya paso el sismo…-dijo dando una respuesta improvisada, ocultando lo que realmente quería decir.

El efecto de la ambrosia había acabado, pero ella solo quería saber, si para el saiyajin había significado algo todo esto.

-... creo que si...-solo atino a responder la mujer. Pero su miedo fue más grande que ella, su indecisión, su temor a que la respuesta fuera "eres una chica linda, pero no siento lo mismo que tu" la hizo retroceder, no se expondría a la burla o al no, jamás al rechazo, pero igual sufría.-Bueno me voy…

Busco su blusa sin mangas color verde claro, la vergüenza hizo que perdiera la noción de la vista, porque su prenda estaba en el suelo, pero ella no la veia.

-ahí esta…-dijo Goten señalando

-si ¡YA LO VI!-lo recogió y se lo puso bruscamente, cuando termino salio por la puerta y la cerro con un gran portazo, sintió que el elevador se demoraba. Llego a la entrada del edificio, miro de reojo a los vigilantes.

Localizo su automóvil y cuando vio a través del vidrio, se dio cuenta que las llaves estaban dentro del BMW Z3.-…maldición-susurro, dio un golpe a la ventana y los vidrios cayeron al suelo, abrió la puerta, cuando…

-¡Bra!-escucho su nombre y reconoció esa agitada voz.

Giro la joven y lo vio a él, se paralizo el siempre podía causarle ese efecto.

-…-no pudo pronunciar palabras

-¡Te amo!-dijo a unos metros de ella.

Se acerco a ella y la miro.

-Yo…-ahora ella era la que buscaba improvisar cualquier palabra

-Y no me importa lo orgullosa que seas o si tienes miedo.-la tomo de los brazos y la beso.

**Tierra Sagrada de Karin, Templo Sagrado de Kami-Sama**

**12:00am**

La pequeña Neferslillium, miraba fascinada otra vez la luna, había visto muchos satélites pero algo le atraía de esta en particular, decía que no era igual verla desde el Lestad, en la tierra se veía diferente.

Volvió a sentirse sola, sus fugases amigas se habían ido, aun pensaba en Bra, esa ambrosia la había cambiado. Decidió salir de la majestuosa habitación.

Caminaba por la extensa plataforma del templo, se acerco al filo, miro como algunas nubes se juntaban debajo de ella.

Giro y confirmo quien era, el muchacho de cabellos lilas, ojos azules y trato amable.

-hola

-Trunks, Joli pulai (hola)

-¿Cómo estas?-dijo el saiyajin acercándose a ella. No sabía muy bien como había llegado, pero ya no era el mismo desde hace unos días.

-bien… ¿Qué hace aquí?

-no lo se…-respondió el saiya con sinceridad, era increíble como esa mujer lograba causar una determinación así, el de decir la verdad, su mecanismo de autodefensa quedaba nulo ante ella, quizá porque ella es un diosa, pensaba.

-La luna, es bella…-la niña caminaba otra vez al filo de la plataforma, se agacho y se quedo sentada.

El saiyajin la imito, se quedo junto a ella a escasos centímetros.

-Si… pero tu de seguro…habrás visto cosas mejores

-Si… pero jamás las he tocado, no es lo mismo verlo desde una ventana, que ser testigo. Ver aquella luna, con el viento alrededor y la niebla cubriéndome, hacen que se vea diferente y especial.

Trunks se quedo pensando en las palabras de la diosa, siempre había visto la luna como algo normal y cotidiano, pero la descripción de Lillu hizo que este momento fuera especial.

-Me gustaría ayudarte a que puedas recordar algo…

-Eso no es necesario, pero gracias…-no era lógico recibir ayuda de un mortal, debería ser al revés.-Hay un propósito…del porque yo este aquí…

-espero que puedas recordarlo

-Trunks…-el saiyajin la miro otra vez, ya no vestía como una mortal, ahora tenia esas ropas con las que el la vio por primera vez. Neferslillium tomo la mano del saiyajin, vio las rayas de sus palmas, las toco y las recorrió lentamente con su pulgar. Que sensación tan extraña, ella aprovechaba cada segundo de su acción.

No había pasado esa situación, pero le gustaba. No sabía que sus palmas eran tan interesantes.

-¿Son todos los mortales como tu?

-¿Qué?

-No Trunks, no lo creo-dijo la diosa dejando a un lado sus manos.

- Ya me tengo que ir, supongo que tú tienes que dormir

-Quédate…-el saiyajin se volvió a sentar.

Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabras durante toda la madrugada, pero disfrutaron del silencio, de la compañía. Todo lo que tenían que conocerse, lo supieron en la desaparición de las palabras

Hasta que Nefersllilium se durmió, recostando su cabeza en el hombro del saiyajin.

Cuando Trunks se dio cuenta, la abrazo muy despacio y cargándola la llevo hasta la habitación de la diosa. La dejo recostada y se fue.

**Capital del Oeste, Downtown West**

**03:14 am**

Goten dormía profundamente y ella estaba envuelta entre las sabanas blancas, lo que había ocurrido no lo olvidaría, y aunque esta fue su primera vez, se alegro de que fuera con él.

Bra vio esos cabellos negros, que en un momento atrás se habían revuelto con los de ella. Volvió a juntar sus mejillas con las de él y cerro los ojos.

Piel con piel, respiración tranquila, una calidez plena. Tenia muchas ganas de estrecharlo a su pecho, pero el dormía y se sentía tan feliz de estar tan cerca de él.

-Bra…-acaricio su cuello y hombros. Y la joven lo estrecho en sus brazos. Volvieron otra vez a estar así, entrelazados como si fueran uno solo, Goten volvió a deslizar sus manos en la espalda de la joven, toco su abdomen, muslos.

¿Cuántas veces se puede ser feliz?...

**Planeta Supremo**

-Ese efecto no durara mucho tiempo y lo sabes…-reprocho el antepasado

-lo se, quizás ya sabe porque esta en la tierra… ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo?-respondió el joven supremo Kaio-Sama

-Ya te lo dije, ni siquiera la muerte será tu consuelo¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Soy el guardián de este universo, no podía verlos morir… tenia que hacer algo-dijo el joven casi sollozando.

-Pero no eres el creador, los dioses saben cuando termina el ciclo de vida, cuando es tiempo…

-¿Los van a matar?

-No muchacho, ellos solos morirán…

-"Ya lo recordaste, Nefersllium"-pensó el supremo más joven.

**Capital del Oeste, Capsula Corp.**

**04:59 am**

-¡Neferslillium!-dijo despacio, se había quedado dormido en el sofá de la sala. Otra vez pronunciaba ese nombre, ya se sentia familiarizado con tal palabra.

-¡Vegeta!, Bra me contesto la llamada.

-Si…-dijo levantándose.-¿Dónde esta¿Por qué no vino a dormir¿Por qué no contestaba el celular?

-En la casa de una amiga, se quedo estudiando para un examen, su celular no tenia baterías y por eso no contestaba.-dio respuesta la mujer, en orden y por cada pregunta.

-Esa niña cree que se gobierna sola…-dijo el príncipe dándole la espalda.

-Ya no es una niña Vegeta, es una mujer…

-nada le costaba llamar y es una niña, su comportamiento me dice que aun lo es…

-tranquilo, vamos a dormir, porque estas aquí desde ayer en la noche

-Bulma, yo me voy a quedar aquí

-te quiero pedir, que ya no me mientas más

-¿Qué?...-dijo sorprendido.-…yo no miento… ¿A que te refieres?

-¿Crees que no me doy cuenta?, se que no duermes, todas las noches la pasas en vela. Estas extraño

-No me pasa nada mujer, déjame solo

-Vegeta, estoy aquí… espero que no sea tarde cuando me pidas ayuda-dejo por terminado la peliazul y volvió a subir las escaleras con dirección a su habitación¿Hemos pasado por tantas cosas? Ya no tengo su confianza, pensó mientras se secaba las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

-lo siento…-susurro el saiyajin, sea lo que sea, pase lo que pase, el iba a hacer algo para terminar con todo esto, con sus tormentos. Ahora pedía ayuda pero jamás lo diría en voz alta.

**Tierra Sagrada de Karin, Templo de Kami-Sama**

**04:58 pm**

-Otra vez, pero es más fuerte-exclamo Piccoro

-ah…ah… tiene mucha intensidad

-¿Dónde esta la señora, Mr. Popo?

-ah… ah… esta dentro

El templo entero temblaba, otro sismo, pero lo peor vendría después.

-¡Señora quédese tranquila!...-pronuncio Dende al ver salir a Lillu a la plataforma.

Llego hasta el centro, pero un desconcierto se apodero de ella, cayo al blanco piso, pero ella sentía que seguía cayendo, sintió vértigo, su vista se nublo, oyó los gritos de los namekuseis, como si la llamaran de lejos, oyó su nombre, tres campanadas y una estocada fría en el corazón, por ultimo todo fue silencio.

-Señora ¿esta bien?-creyó reconocer al ser ante sus ojos, si era Kami-Sama.

No podía abrir los ojos, o quizás los había abierto pero lo que miraba era la más pura oscuridad, seguida de artilugios de memoria, que posteriormente se convirtieron en recuerdos**_: Los terrícolas creen poder contradecir al Sino, creen que no somos nada...(se vio a ella misma hablando con Ichabod)… pero esta vez será distinto… Iras tu, solo para asegurarme que todo pase como debe pasar, Nefersllilium… se que lo harás bien… Los terrícolas… no tienen respeto… han olvidado las promesas de co-existencia, se han vuelto criaturas inicuas y ególatras… La tierra debe ser limpiada… han olvidado las oblaciones, me entristece que lo que uno crea se pierda y pudra, pero es un ciclo… Lillu se que lo harás bien… solo por esta vez olvida la compasión… _**

Después un silencio absoluto.

**Flashback…**

-Esa es la tierra, que el Sino se cumpla, gloria y hosanna a la determinación de los dioses-pronuncio Ichabod

-"Esa es la tierra, es un planeta azul… el suelo es firme, ahora tengo que localizar a Kami-Sama-dijo cuando ya había tocado suelo terrícola, descendido desde más allá de la estratosfera-en este lugar hay muchas montañas…¿Quién es?, debe ser un terrícola…-dijo cuando vio por primera vez a Trunks.- Por Ichabod! Que es este resplandor, me va a atacar….-y un fulgor cayó a los dos seres.

**Fin del Flashback**

-Ya lo recorde todo…Kami-Sama-dijo la diosa

-Entonces no hay nada que hacer…-respondió Dende

* * *

**Hola!!!! kumenasai, kumenasai, por el retraso, pero me encontraba mal de salud, muchas fiestas y antros jajajaja, mentiram weno quien sabes n.n. Ahi esta la continuacion, y actualizo el viernes, I PROMISE!!!!**

**ESPERO les guste... lo siento, talvez esto no es un lemon, pero hago lo que puedo.**

**Gracias por los reviews y adió. nos leemos**

**DEJEN REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	6. Busca lo inocuo

**Capitulo 6: Busca lo inocuo…**

No es que el cielo lloraba, ni mucho menos eran las lágrimas de los dioses, es el ciclo del agua. Y cae porque las nubes se enfrían, todo cae.

La plataforma blanca del templo Sagrado parecía caudal de un rió de lluvia, un frió prudente con la situación.

-Kami-Sama usted ya fue informado de la situación del planeta.

-Si señora, hace unos días…

-Yo… pido misericordia-dijo agachando la cabeza

-Señor Piccoro, esta enterado de la razones ¿no es cierto?

-Si señora, pero yo creo…

-Acaso crees que los dioses no equivocamos en nuestras resoluciones, tu no puedes creer nada… solo espera acatar-respondió Neferslillium.

-Le aseguro que hay… todavía queda razones por las cuales no eliminar a los humanos.-refuto el namek.

Estas ultimas palabras hicieron sumergir a Lillu en la duda y especulación, y si talvez era verdad¿Cuál verdad?, había todavía inocencia, no podía afirmar esa frase.

Sin embargo algo la impulso a comprobar esa posibilidad.

Sin decir alguna palabra, la diosa levito perdiendose entre las nubes grises y gotas de lluvia.

-¿Adonde fue?

-Quizás a buscar la inocencia, Dende

-¿Cree que todavía quede?

-eso espero…

"Alguien me ataco, por eso olvide mi misión¿Pero quien fue?"-iba pensando Lillu.

Los inocentes son aquellos malditos y bendecidos, la primera porque son blancos de la naturaleza humana, lo desalmado; y la segunda porque aun conservan ese estado de aprendizaje, quizás en estos tiempos les sorprende lo sencillo…

**Planeta de los Kaio-Samas**

-No se te informo, porque lo más probable es que se lo dirías a Goku.

-Pero, Gran Kaio-Sama, soy protector del Norte del Universo, es un territorio que administro y donde la tierra se encuentra, tenia derecho…

-Se lo habrías dicho¿o no?

-…-pero el no respondió nada

-estoy seguro que si, ese hombre Goku hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por salvar el lugar donde se crió. Quebrantaría las leyes de este mundo y el otro... Ahora que lo sabes, Kaio-Sama del Norte, se lo dirás ¿no es cierto?

-Yo…creo

-Lo harás, pero no te detengo, Porque yo tambien le tengo aprecio.-dijo el anciano antes de retirarse, a su gran castillo.

-¡kaio-sama¿Dónde te metiste?, tengo hambre…

-¡Goku!...

-Estabas hablando con el Gran Kaio… bueno ahora que ya terminaste, vamos a comer porque me estoy muriendo de hambre-dijo el saiyajin empujando la espalda de su maestro.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, es algo muy delicado… quiero que lo tomes con calma…

**Capital del Oeste, Capsula Corp.**

**01:03 am**

Como era costumbre en el, caminaba por los pasillos de Capsula Corp. Sin dormir porque hacerlo era doloroso.

Llego hasta la sala y se sentó en uno de los sofás, cuando una voz lo saco de su estado, esa voz que creyó no volver a escuchar nunca más.

-¡Vegeta! Soy yo Goku

-¿Kakarotto?...

-escúchame tengo que decirte algo muy importante

-¿Dónde estas?

-Estoy en el otro mundo, te estoy hablando con la ayuda de Kaio-Sama.

-Es…estas muerto¿Pero por que?

-es una larga historia , pero tengo que decirte que…

-¿De que hablas?

-La tierra esta en peligro… es algo muy extraño de explicar pero tienes que hablar con Dende¡Vegeta tienes que hacer algo!

-ni siquiera entiendo de lo que hablas, maldición Kakarotto no puedes ser más claro.

-Todos se van a morir si no hacemos algo, una diosa… niferslulo…nefirle…

-¿Neferslillium?

-Si ella es, esta en la tierra… por alguna razon, la familia a donde ella pertenece, o sea los dioses, piensan eliminar a todos los terrícolas

Esas ultimas palabras confirmaron las premoniciones de Vegeta, los sueños, los posibles augurios. Todo ese sufrimiento fue por eso… ahora ¿podria hacer algo¿Quedaba algo de esperanza?

-¿Vegeta me escuchas?, responde…

-¡callate¿Qué puedo hacer yo?, solo te atreves a aparecer para dar malas noticias, eres un fastidio…

-Lo que tienes que hacer es hablar con Dende

-con ese namekusei…

-Vegeta, es muy raro que no me digan la razon por la cual los humanos moriran, Dende, talvez el lo sepa… debes ir con el

-No me des ordenes, Kakarotto

-Por favor…-dijo Goku con un tono muy preocupado.

¿Por qué Vegeta tuvo esos augurios¿Cuál es esa razon¿Por qué nadie puede saber el motivo de la eliminación de los terrícolas?, Todas las preguntas invadieron la cabeza del principe saiyajin y Goku, pero con buscar las respuestas se acortaba el tiempo, y era precisamente ese factor quien jugaba en su contra.

**Capital Central de la Monarquía, Castillo del Rey**

**02:35 am**

En los salones ocultos del castillo, a más de 40 metros bajo tierra, un grupo de hombres de rango militar se reunían alrededor de una enorme mesa.

La hora de la reunión, era perfecta, así nadie sospecharía jamás, aunque ellos ya sabían que el Rey era el más dócil y estupido hombre que haya existido y que ellos hayan dominado.

-Hemos logrado inutilizar las fuerzas rebeldes del Pueblo 345, tierra subordinada de la región Norte.-se dirigía el teniente coronel

-Bien, "El plan diluvio" esta centrándose positivamente, la ultima congelación de las áreas cerca de Yunzabit, fueron todo un éxito.

-Así es, Señor… la compra del nuevo sistema de congelamiento automático adquirido de los Laboratorios de Capsula Corp y Konahi Company, han sido una implementación necesaria y como ya vio los resultados han sido beneficiosos.

-Teniente¿Qué paso con el"proyecto 23"?

-Esta siendo complementado, su construcción va en un 68, pero se han desarrollado pruebas virtuales, donde se puede dar un aproximado de las dimensiones del éxito.

-Quiero resultados reales, espero que su terminación sea pronta

-Si premier, mientras el Rey inaugure las nuevas escuelas en el área 234 se instalaran en ese pueblo las cámaras "ojo de águila", y sistema de congelamiento, ya que hemos estado haciendo investigaciones y los resultados son "Reuniones de la comunidad", que posiblemente se conviertan en movimientos guerrilleros

-aceptado, Teniente. Al más mínimo movimiento de sublevación, no duden en presionar el botón. No permitiré que unos cuantos campesinos arruinen el "plan diluvio".

-Eso es todo, que lo que se ha hablado acá sea a beneficio y perfección de los subordinados.

-dijo el premier, un hombre de complexión gruesa, de unos 45 años, tes clara, y cabellos grises. Alzo la mano, colocándola al lado de su sien, como el conocido saludo militar.

* * *

**hola a todos, perdonen la demora pero estoy con el instituto y lo condenados teachers (estudio ingles) son nada compasivos con las tareas y encima ya viene las clases de la universidad, asi que actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda, puesto que si digo q dia lo hago me califican de pinocha por no cumpli, diculpen!!!. Y como no quieren saber de mi vida jajaja. sigo hablando del fic**

**el siguiente capitulo sera mas largo, y este tuvo que ser asi porque SI jajaja, para el next chapter. se veran los pasos de esta sociedad secreta militar, que esta muy relacionada con la destruccion de los terricolas, como? lean el proximo capitulo.**

**Bueno me despido y nos leemos**

** DEJEN REVIEWSS!!!!!!**


	7. Pecados Fisicos

**Capitulo 7: Pecados Fisicos**

Una lira era arrastrada a un lugar incierto otra vez, "guiada" por el viento que cruelmente había sido compañero de ella. En su recorrido iba maldiciendo al más mínimo ser que se cruzaba en su camino. Odiaba porque nadie la recordaba, porque no podía morir, porque la maldita esperanza era su perfección. Nadie sabia de ella o es que era mejor olvidarla.

Si sabes de ella, grítalo, di su nombre y no calles, se que has recordado… no te limites, di quien es… no lo ocultes por conveniencia, no vivas por ¿otros?...

**Capital del Sur, Torre Oleanshea**(_edificio arquitectónico, 3,000 m. de altura, compuesto de fuertes cimientos, hierro, hormigón, ventanas polarizadas. Sudor de los obreros, ingeniería de punta, ingenio arquitectónico y claro esta, plusvalía casi exacta._

_Considerado la escalera al cielo u otro objeto majestuoso para llenar el ego humano)._

**05:23 am**

La Torre Oleanshea, era como un gran triangulo negro y en la cima una gran cúpula, que en esos momentos era el momentáneo aposento de la diosa Neferslillium.

El viento alborotaba su cabello y de paso sus pensamientos. Miraba hacia abajo una ciudad que recién despertaba, algunos autos, una que otra persona caminaba por las aceras. Se veían tan minúsculos desde lo alto, tan frágiles, _"Pero la apariencia engaña, Ichabod lo dijo"_, pensó.

"_Todavía queda gente por la cual no acabar con la vida",_ fueron las palabras de Piccoro, _"Los humanos se han vuelto criaturas inicuas y ególatras, han olvidado los preceptos de la coexistencia",_ le había dicho Ichabod. Todo era la misma contradicción, pero en lo más profundo de su ser, deseo creer en la primera posibilidad.

Hizo aparecer su gran báculo con una esfera verde en la punta, _"podría matarlos a todos en este momento, no me tomaría ni 5 segundos acabar con todo esto"_, pensó. Aparto esas ideas, si lo hacia Trunks moriría y por alguna razón no quería ese fin para el.

"_Ese mortal es humano y tambien saiyajin, aquella raza que Ichabod dejo que aniquilaran. Cuando los veía desde el Lestad, deseaba que murieran, eran crueles y despiadados. Todos ellos fueron eliminados_ (sin embargo no se sentía orgullosa de esos sentimientos, debería amar a los inocentes y a los crueles), _Pero Trunks es diferente_", se decía para ella misma.

No quería que muriera, la sola imaginación de que eso pasare la hacia estremecer. Trato de justificar esos sentimientos con algo como: el fue muy amable, y la gente que cuido de ella tambien lo fue.

Pero seguía así, sentada, abrazando sus rodillas y con la mirada perdida, el viento que para algunos acaricia esta vez la golpeaba, y toda esa misión la desesperaba. Comenzó a caer una leve llovizna, que fue tomando intensidad. Sus lagrimas se confundían con las gotas de lluvia, deseo solo una vez no tener que ser responsable de…

**Tierra Sagrada de Karin, Templo de Kami-Sama**

**07:34 am**

-¡No lo ocultes más Piccoro!

-¡¿Goku?!...

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?-preguntaba con insistencia, su voz era lejana pero audible, habia dejado anonadados a los namekuseis, no habian recibido noticia alguna de el.

-Señor Goku, créame tratamos de hacer algo pero…-fueron las palabras de Kami-Sama

-Pero esta vez nos enfrentamos a algo inalcanzable…

-No digas eso Piccoro, hemos pasado por muchas cosas¡se que estoy muerto pero…tiene que haber algo que yo pueda hacer…!-exclamo Goku.

-no… hay nada que hacer…-contesto Piccoro agachando la cabeza.

Esto ultimo remeció a Vegeta, que se encontraba apoyado en la fría pared de marfil, no aceptaba que le dijeran que no podía hacer nada, que todo estaba perdido, sin embargo en lo mas profundo de el no negaba esa postura, un pesimismo lo envolvía y aunque no le gustara era posible no hacer nada mas.

"esto es estupido", pensaba, sin embargo seguía de pie, las fuerzas todavía no lo abandonaban, era saiyajin un guerrero rendirse no estaba en su vocabulario.

-¿Dónde esta ella?-por fin el príncipe rompió su silencio.

-La señora… se fue sin decir a donde…-contesto Kami-Sama

-si así parece…Lo que aun no entiendo es porque no recordaba que hacia aquí… un ser como ella que hace aquí…-dijo Piccoro más para si que para los demás, como pensando en voz alta.

-¿Qué?... maldición Piccoro, nos vas a explicar todo ahora¡ahora!...-exigió Goku.

**Capital Del Oeste, Downtown West, autopista principal**

**08:56 am**

De verdad que es extraño el amor, es increíble la forma en que te hace sufrir y algunas veces te hace feliz, esto ultimo embargaba a la conductora del BWM Z3, que esbozaba una sonrisa.

Los últimos acontecimientos de su vida se habían tornado placenteros y se podría decir que era feliz, al menos eso creía. Todavía olía a él, su fragancia se había impregnado en su cabello, su aliento, su cuerpo como un sello. Sentía que los besos como adornos marcaban su rostro. Pensaba como se habían conocido y es que desde que tuvo memoria supo de el, siempre al lado de su hermano. Como es que él siempre fue parte de su vida.

**Flash Back**

-Lo siento… tendrás que posponer tus planes

-Pero mamá… hoy termina la gira de la banda, tengo las mejores entradas…

-Lo siento Trunks, tengo que salir de viaje y tu padre no esta…

-Si, esta en combates con mi papa…-contesto Goten.

-Ves… quien sabe cuando regresara, y como siempre me dices que quieres ser tratado como un adulto pues… es hora que me lo demuestres.-contesto sarcásticamente Bulma.

-Quiere decir que no podré ir al concierto de Linkin Park, cuando tenemos entradas V.I.P, acceso al Backstage y tenemos una cita con las chicas que más nos gustan de la escuela, todo esto, todo esto…¡por cuidar a Bra!...-grito Trunks.

-tambien tenemos entradas para la fiesta rave, después del concierto…-apenas pronuncio Goten con la cabeza agachada.

-Bueno chicos lo siento, además a Bra no le gustan las niñeras… me voy cuídense…-dijo la peliazul cerrando la puerta del avión.

-y lo que me costo pedirle a Daniela que saliera conmigo…-susurro Goten.

-todo por la culpa de la enana… me voy a mi habitación… trae a Bra.-decía Trunks mientras subía las escaleras, maldiciendo su suerte.

-si…-dijo el saiya mientras cargaba a la pequeña Bra.-…Creo que Daniela no querrá salir conmigo nunca mas…-subían las escaleras.-… ¿Tu si quieres salir conmigo?... Bra tu si quieres¿no?... si, tu si saldrías conmigo, jejeje-iba diciendo ya resignado el saiyajin.

**Fin del flash back**

"El tenia 15 años y yo 7", pensó Bra. Tenía otra vez esa sonrisa ligera, sus ojos brillaban.

-¡Vivan las ambrosías!-pronunciaba alegremente la dueña del BWM Z3, ni si quiera el trafico vehicular la incomodaba, iba ligera, feliz, segura; porque tenia su amor, ahora eran uno. Sin embargo las cosas seguras son las más fugases.

**Capital del Oeste, Capsula Corporation, Oficina Presidencial**

**10:09 am**

-_Entonces voy a tu casa a las 7 pm, nos vemos… adiós mi amor._

-Hasta luego, cuídate Pan…-dijo Trunks apagando definitivamente su celular.

La cabeza del presidente iba a explotar, literalmente, ya que la presión que sentía era realmente insoportable. Revisaba las escalas de producción que expondría hoy ante, los proyectos de nuevos socios, pensaba en los contratos de los laboratorios de la Capital del Norte, las franquicias, mañana tendría reunión con los asociados del departamento de aeronáutica de la empresa y esa misma tarde junta con los presidentes sindicales de la corporación. No es que nunca haya sentido esa presión, cosa de todos los días, pero había ocasiones en las que no las soportaba.

Dio un gran suspiro y regreso a sus papeles, cuando repentinamente el recuerdo de cierta mujer lo saco otra vez de su trabajo. Mujer, si se le podía decir así a la diosa principal del universo. "Que complicado", pensó. No podía negar que esa niña en verdad lo inquietaba, no solo por su categoría de inmortal, creadora del tiempo, tambien era su belleza.

No había conocido jamás una persona con tales facciones, era como un rostro perfecto, limpio, puro, deseable y a la vez imprescindible, como la inocencia y crueldad fusionadas de forma poco convencional, pero atrayente, fascinante.

"Si tan solo la hubiera besado", pensó. La sola idea lo emocionaba y hacia que sonriera de manera involuntaria, "que tonterías, debo concentrarme..."pensó.

El presidente Trunks Brief, volvio ahora si comprometido a acabar con su trabajo, abandonando cualquier pensamiento opuesto a su objetivo.

Era en verdad un buen trabajo el que realizaba, desde que su madre le encargo la gerencia de la corporacion , las ventas habian crecido y no solo eso, la entidad se habia convertido en una de las mejores del mundo…

En estos ultimos 5 años, Capsula Corporation se ha convertido en la entidad comercial mas grande del mundo. Desde la creación de la capsula y su fundacion, dicha empresa se ha vuelto imprescindible en el mundo de hoy, y en la vida cotidiana.

Su influencia politica y financiera se hace sentir en cualquier parte del mundo. Públicamente es el lider y proveedor de tecnología de computación, productos medicos y de salud. Sus ganancias masivas provienen de tecnología militar, experimentación genetica y armamento viral.

Lo que ellos afirman como investigación y desarrollo.

Un leve toque en la puerta, anunció que la secretaria de presidencia entraria.

-Señor, aqui le dejo los informes de los laboratorios de tecnología genètica, el nuevo proyecto, para que lo estudie y apruebe, los CDs con las proyecciones virtuales...-dijo la joven asistente.

-Gracias¿han llamado de parte de Konahi Company?-pregunto sin levantar la mirada de sus documentos que revisaba.

-si, como me dijo que no le pasara ninguna llamada, le comunican de la junta de asociados.

-gracias... eso es todo-determinó Trunks.

-s-si con permiso...-se retiro la secretaria.

-La junta de asociados... Konahi Company, Lennox Proyects, Capsula Corp., La fuerza militar. -pronunció, Trunks para si mismo.

No es que no sabia nada, estaba enterado de muchas cosas, pero no de las verdaderas. Al fin y al cabo tenia que reconocerlo, todas esas ganancias y compras que eran demandas del Gobierno, pues no eran del todo claras, obvias. "Pero no eres estupido Trunks Brief", pensó.

**Planeta de los Kaio-Samas**

-Kakarotto¿Cómo te enteraste de todo esto?-preguntó Vegeta, ahora era su voz la lejana pero audible.

-Kaio-Sama, me lo conto todo.

-Kaio¿Tienes algun plan?-preguntó el príncipe.

-"que irrespetuoso, soy KAIO-SAMA"- pensaba- La verdad la tierra se encuentra en una situacion complicada...

-no tienes ninguna... lo sabia-dijo Vegeta muy sarcástico.

-Señor Goku... ¿haría lo que sea?

-Si Dende, dime tienes un plan

-bueno algo asi, pero primero tenemos que detener...-sudaba el nameku.

-Eso es algo imposible, jamás sucederá...-interrumpió Piccoro.

-Puede que no, pero tambien puede que si.

-Dilo Dende... ¿qué es ese plan?-pregunto Vegeta.

-Solo si estan dispuestos a ver las consecuencias fisicas de sus actos, de sus pecados, No es nada comparado con lo que hablan con Enmadaio-Sama (juez del otro mundo), si quieren ayudar tendran que enfrentar lo inevitable...

-No entiendo¿mis pecados y las consecuencias fisicas?-pregunto Goku

-"jamas debieron usar las esferas del dragon",-pensaba Kaio-Sama, Quien sabia en un casi absoluto el porque del Sino.-"Las esferas... las esferas... eran solo la trampa de la equivalencia...".-no se dejaba de repetir.

* * *

**Hola!!! como siempre disculpandome por la tardanza, esta vez si me pase, pero chicos, su escritora tuvo algunos problemas personales, ese es el motivo del retraso. Buscando la independencia, pues me retrase, pero como no les importa mi vida jejeje n.n, pues espero les guste este cap.**

**Mas adelante, les traigo Mandamientos en retroceso, el proximo titulo de los caps de este fic. y el avance picante que viene¿CUALES SON ESOS PECADOS FISICOS DE LOS SAIYAS¿A QUE SE REFIERE KAIO, CON LAS ESFERAS, LA EQUIVALENCIA, LA TRAMPA¿QUE ES EL SINO?, **

**No me demoro, bye y nos leemos...**

**¡¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEW!!!!!, **

**_Miss Killer-spirito_**


	8. Cielo escarlata

**Capitulo 8: Cielo escarlata **

_La única manera de deshacerse de la tentación, es caer en ella._

_Oscar Wilde_

**Tierra Sagrada de Karin, Templo de Kami-Sama**

**10:21 am**

Más que una mañana, el cielo era como un lienzo gris, con algunas gotas negras como nubes. Y una lluvia que parecía no encontrar fin. Ellos discutían de lo indiscutible, de la posibilidad utópica, de algo más allá de soñar. El protector de la galaxia Norte, no estaba presente, ni el ni su mente. Esta viajaba por un sinfín de razones ambiguas, vagas, casi lógicas. Al fin y al cabo el tambien era culpable.

-¡Kaio-Sama¡Kaio-Sama!, contesta…

-¿Qué? Si…si que decías Goku

-No es momento de distraerse Kaio

-silencio Vegeta… estaba pensando en lo que decía Piccoro¿Qué hace una diosa como ella en esta parte de la galaxia?…-respondió por fin.

-Señor Goku, de alguna forma es algo bueno que usted este muerto. Así será más fácil llevar acabo el plan… el problema será con el Señor Vegeta…-dijo Dende, bajando la mirada y mordiéndose los labios, como que lo que estaba a punto de decir fuera impronunciable.

-¿Cuál es el problema?-pregunto el príncipe.

-el problema es que… si quiere ayudar… tendrá que morir…-dijo apenas.

**Capital del Oeste, Universidad Oscar Wilde, Facultad de Medicina**

**11:03 am**

-El Sistema ABO…-escribió el profesor en sus pequeña computadora, apareciendo automáticamente en la pantalla blanca, que era la pizarra, los títulos y gráficos, aparecían por el moderno proyector multimedia.- Señores, silencio… si van a sacar sus grabadoras, háganlo en silencio.-dijo el veterano doctor, aludiendo al mínimo bullicio que hacían sus estudiantes.

-ay no puede ser acabaron las baterías…

-Eso te pasa por estar escuchando música toda la mañana, Maritza, usaremos mi Ipod.

-Gracias Pan, me salvaste, sabes que estoy en la cuerda floja, este viejo me tiene cólera.-respondió la joven de cabellos rojos, ojos azules y apariencia despreocupada.

-si, si, ya va a empezar…-fue lo ultimo que pronuncio Pan.

-Los antígenos…-pronunció en alto el catedrático.- A y B se heredan como dominantes mendelianos y con base en esto, los individuos se dividen en cuatro tipos sanguíneos principales. Los individuos tipo A tienen el antígeno A.-indico resaltando con relieve azul.-Los del tipo de B, tienen B. Los tipos AB presentan ambos y los tipos O no tienen ninguno. Además de estar en la sangre, estos se encuentran tambien en las glándulas salivales, saliva, páncreas, riñón…

-"Tengo frió"-pensó Pan, a pesar que el aula poseía calefacción, un extraño estado se apodero de la saiyajin. Sus manos se pusieron frías, sus mejillas y nariz tambien. Se cercioro que era la única con ese malestar porque noto que nadie más se encogía. No quiso levantarse, sus piernas no le respondían, creyó caer a un hueco oscuro, su vista se nublo.

-Como pueden observar en el gráfico, el antígeno…-seguía discursando el doctor.

Después de unos minutos, toda aquella gélida sensación se había disipado, dejando solo una pregunta en la joven¿Qué fue todo eso?. No fue normal, ni si quiera algún aviso que se enfermaría de gripe o alguna pronta fiebre, ella sabia muy los síntomas de las mencionadas enfermedades. Entonces, algo le dijo que dejara de pensar en ello, una fuerza extraña la puso inerte, con la mirada perdida, escucho claramente como 3 agudas voces gritaban dentro ella, eso realmente la asusto. No por la intensidad, mucho menos por el sonido, fue lo que aquellas voces le comunicaban.

"Mira por la ventana… son los primeros rasgos de la muerte, El Sino", repetían tanto que parecía invadir de un bullicio desquiciante todo el salón, pero lo mas extraño fue que nadie lo notaba, la clase lucia inmutable, normal, atentos a cada palabra del catedrático, algunos jóvenes con signos de sueño, otros garabateando un papel.

"Mira por la ventana… son los primeros rasgos de la muerte, El Sino"

Parecía que la enloquecerían, las voces la llevaban a una hipnosis, a una catarsis increíble. Cada palabra la convencían de que debería ver la ventana, sin importarle el porque o si solo todo esto fuera un producto de su imaginación, las voces la arrastraban, anulando cualquier forma de autocontrol, no podía esperar más, explotaría, ahora mismo, en frente de todos, estallaría si no cumplía los deseos de las voces. Sudaba frió, sus ojos parpadeaban voluntariamente, sus piernas se movían aun más, no podía esperar. Era ahora…

-Señorita Son¿desea algo?-pregunto el anciano doctor, se había quedado sorprendido, por la manera súbita en que se paro de su asiento la joven estudiante de medicina.

Pan, no pudo responder, solo quería saciar ese deseo que parecía tan trivial, pero a la vez único: el mirar por la ventana, algo habría ahí…

-Pan ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Maritza ante tal actuación de su amiga.

Pero la saiyajin no respondió, viro hacia las ventanas y se encontró con lo más extraño que podía haberse imaginado.

-Mi…miren el cielo…-dijo apenas un muchacho, indicando con su índice.

-esta rojo… -dijo otro, tropezando en cada palabra.

La joven Son, trago saliva. Era verdad lo que estaba viendo, el cielo se había tornado rojo, las nubes en color púrpura, y aun así no dejaba de llover. Pan corrió hasta la ventana, y de un solo impulso las abrió de par en par, un viento casi gélido invadió el salón, colándose en cualquier agujero, el frió indescriptible había hecho gritar a todos los que conformaban la clase. Sus ojos negros reflejaban el rojo del cielo, no parecía quebrantarse por los vientos fríos. La lluvia caía sin todavía alcanzar la saciedad de su función, mojaba lo húmedo, corría el agua como sangre por las venas, con algún propósito. Los charcos como espejos mostraban el color del extraño cielo.

"Mira por la ventana… son los primeros rasgos de la muerte, El Sino", pensó otra vez en ello, con alguna explicación que después pensaría, Pan permaneció inmutable, inerte, perdida en el carmín ilógico que divisaba arriba de ella. Sus compañeros imitaban sus acciones, nadie pronuncio palabra en los próximos minutos.

**Capital del Oeste, Capsula Corporation, Oficina de presidencia**

**11:24 am**

No podía creer lo que pasaba, y si podía creerlo entonces había enloquecido. Trunks quedo estupefacto ante tal espectáculo, el cielo rojo.

-¡Por Kami-Sama!-susurró el saiyajin. Se tumbo en el sillón reclinable, sin despegar la mirada de tal "increíble realidad".

Todos los empleados de la Corporación, tambien habían quedado anonadados por tal incoherencia, que evadiendo su significado había cobrado credibilidad, El cielo era rojo, eso es ilógico, sin embargo ahí estaba, convenciendo a todos de la veracidad de la sin razón.

-¿Qué esta pasando?...-se pregunto en voz alta el saiyajin.

-¿de verdad quieres saberlo?- estas palabras hicieron que Trunks volteara a confirmar la voz, si era ella, Neferslillium.

-Lillu…-susurró el saiya. ¿Cómo había aparecido ahí?, sin que el lo notara, pero ese misterio era de la diosa.

-¿estas bien?-pregunto Lillu

-Yo… si, estoy bien… aunque-esto ultimo lo dijo mirando el cielo.-¿sabes lo que ocurre?

-El Sino, esta cada vez más cerca.-respondió fríamente.

-¿Sino?... pero ¿Qué es…

-No me preguntes, que es… no ahora, Trunks.

-Si… -dijo acercándose a ella, un magnetismo inexplicable lo invadía. Camino hacia ella noto que había bajado el rostro, como sintiéndose culpable de todo aquello, el saiyajin tomo sus hombros y con su mano derecha acaricio sus mejillas. Toco lo más tenue, que era la piel de ella. Esos ojos verdes, presentaban pequeño reflejos del cielo escarlata, haciendo de las pupilas de la diosa, un color hipnotizante y fascinante.

"es solo un mortal" pensó. Pero no quería que el parara, más aun deseaba que el tiempo se tardara, No era la situación para momentos extraños, bastaba ya con la situación anormal de la tierra, pero se había hecho un espacio aparte para ellos. Lo más extraño era penetrante, quieto pero constante, jamás se había sentido así, como extasiado de una mirada, cuando casi siempre era por otras cosas. Intrigado de un misterio, no de una diosa, si no de la mujer que tenia en frente que no era común, todos esos pensamientos lo invadieron otra vez, "y si la besara", sintió el impulso que tomaba fuertes cimientos en él. Esos cabellos negros tocaban el rostro del saiya, eran alborotados por el prudente viento que se colaba por la ventana. Las hebras de cabello acariciaban el rostro de Trunks. Y por un momento se sintió placentero solo con esa situación.

¿Cómo adaptar una pasión?, esa pregunta los llevo a la búsqueda, no de la respuesta pero si de la experiencia, de la entrega a la tentación.

"Es un efecto… extraño", pensó Neferslillium. Pero ya que quedaba¿Acaso había una respuesta concisa para la pasión? Trunks se acercaba más a ella, casi tocando su nariz con sus labios. Sus alientos se juntaron, la misma sensación que la primera vez que la vio. Percibió la tibieza de su cuello, sus manos recorrieron sus hombros y cintura. Sus cabellos tuvieron el mismo destino, porque en un momento cabellos lilas y azabache fueron uno solo. Encontró por fin su boca, la tentación. La cercanía, fue como un peregrinaje, el querer llegar a sus labios.

Otra vez ese ardor en su abdomen, la diosa se sentía extraña, pero esa situación no la incomodaba, solo la sorprendía, Sus mejillas ardieron cuando se vio reflejada en los ojos azules del saiyajin, Sus ojos se humedecieron, sintió tiritar sus labios.

Pero en un descuido de la fascinación, los ojos verdes de la diosa percataron otra vez el estado del cielo, ese rojo que solo le decía la verdad, la situación. Sabía que no se merecía todo esto que le pasaba, ni la misión, ni el interés del mortal. Se alejo súbitamente, ante el desconcierto de Trunks.

-Lillu… Yo-apenas dijo el saiyajin.

"Mi comportamiento, me hace sentir como humana… no, jamás eso", penso la diosa. Cerro los ojos sutilmente, se desvaneció sin embargo un sentimiento prohibido había tomado forma, querían ignorarlo, pero ya tenia cimientos.

**Planeta Supremo**

-Creo que es tiempo… debes mostrarte ante ellos… y decir la verdad

-Pero…-susurro el supremo kaio-sama joven.

-no seas cobarde, si fuiste tu el que complico las cosas-respondió el antepasado supremo.

-No es cobardía, no me importa lo que me pase… es que siento que el final esta muy cerca, no quiero que mueran… no así

-esa decisión no es tuya…Te dije que jamás debieron usar las esferas del dragón- refuto el antepasado.-Lo que tenga que morir debe morir, se creyeron dioses, reviviendo, eliminando, haciendo… ¿recuerdas la equivalencia?

-Si… Una fuerza extraña que viene por consecuencia de los actos, lo que muere hace vivir a otros, y su propósito es totalmente fundamentado y perfecto. La equivalencia es el corazón del Sino.

-Es un acuerdo extraño entre los dioses y el Sino… sin el la vida jamás se hubiera creado, el tiempo no hubiera encontrado su función, nada hubiera sido nada para siempre. Sabes todo eso… no entiendo como lo hiciste. El Sino, es la consecuencia y causa de todo. Es la equivalencia perfecta que crearon los dioses, pero aun así habrá dolor y aunque blasfeme nada podrá compensarlo…-dijo el antepasado, mirando la esfera mágica que reflejaban la situación actual de la tierra: un cielo escarlata, gente desesperada, incoherencia que el entendía factiblemente.

-Es por es que lo hice, aunque se que solo empeore la situación…

-Los terrícolas, morirán, pero será por su propia mano.-contesto el antepasado.

**Capital del Oeste, Capsula Corp.**

**04:56 pm**

-¡No se que hacer!... tu padre simplemente se fue, y lo que esta pasando me esta desesperando

-Tranquila mamá, yo también estoy preocupada…pero se que papá, fue a investigar que pasa con la tierra-dijo Bra.

-Si pero… debería… lo noto extraño desde hace mucho tiempo, y algo me dice que tiene que ver con todo esto.-contesto Bulma.

Escucharon unos leves golpes en la puerta y entro Pan, un tanto nerviosa. Tardo en recuperarse.

-Ho…hola-dijo casi sin aliento.

-¡Pan que bueno que llegas¿Sabes por que Trunks no contesta su celular?

-No lo se Bulma, yo tambien lo llame, pensé que estaría aquí.

-Estoy preocupada.-dijo la mujer sentándose en el sofá, y encendiendo su onceavo cigarrillo.

-¡Ya llego!-exclamo Pan, al sentir el Ki de su novio.

**06:23 pm**

Pan le contó paso a paso lo que había pasado, las sensaciones gélidas, las voces y después el cielo rojo. Pero a ratos sintió que el hombre que estaba frente a ella, parecía distante. Como que su mente no estaba ahí.

-Eso… fue lo que paso

-¿Y te encuentras bien ahora?

-Si Trunks, ya estoy mejor…-dijo abrazando fuertemente al saiyajin. Entrelazando sus brazos en su cuello, y besándolo delicadamente.

-tranquila… averiguaremos que pasa.-dijo correspondiendo el beso a su novia, pero inerte, frió.

La escena era observada por 2 ojos verdes, por un ser que los miraba desde el otro lado, muy bien escondido entre los árboles que tocaban las paredes de la terraza, donde se encontraban los Saiyajins.

Esos ojos húmedos, temblaban y a la vez odiaban. Se hundían en la oscuridad, en la intimidad de la ira, del sufrimiento. Sintió como el corazón de le congelo, le costaba respirar. Pan fue quien se percato de la presencia de la diosa, vio sus ojos esmeraldas, e identifico el dolor, angustia y odio en los ojos de la diosa.

-Te amo Trunks… te amo, tu eres mío…-dijo Pan, abrazando al saiyajin, y mirando directamente a los ojos de Lillu, cada palabra fue un puñal para ella.-te amo, eres mío…-repetía Pan con celos, mientras miraba esos ojos verdes.

"Te odio, te odio… porque lloro, te odio", pensaba Lillu, pero se concentraba en decir que tales sensaciones no eran ciertas, que esos sentimientos no eran de verdad, porque si no seria humana, seria humana, y eso no podía ser, Se estremecia, pero decia que todo era mentira, sin embrago lloraba, "Solo parece odio", decía. Pero las mentiras son el mejor consuelo y el juego del embuste nuestra única esperanza.

* * *

hola a todos! en primer lugar no tengo la culpa por la demora, la pagina no funcionaba, dia tras dia, asi q tambien soy una victima u.u

Agradesco los reviews y que le haya gustado el cap. anterior. y eso q estaba con fiebre, por ahi me dijeron enfermate mas seguido ajajajja.

Gracias a todos, espero les este gustando este fic. Ya les respondi varias de las preguntas planteadas, al menos algunas n.n

Esperen el prox. capitulo. q viene, no me demorare, despende de la pagina. Les traigo mas accion, y unos toques de misterio jajaja. Me despido, y nos leemos bye.


	9. Un fulgor

**Capitulo 9: Un fulgor**

**Capital del Sur, Región 23**

**07:05 pm**

La noche había caído.

En la mencionada región, era apoderada del bullicio ancestral del horror, de la perturbación propia del miedo. Las calles estaban abarrotadas de gentes como una estampida, que en su virtud propia era imparable. Las autopistas se fundían en el calor del temor y a su vez se enfriaban por la emanación del mismo. Las arterias de las principales estaban repletas de muchedumbres, con el único objetivo de huir de ahí, como si mudándose de sitio, cambiaría el cielo rojo, "cada región tiene su cielo", seguro pensaban.

El sonido de los autos, los constantes accidentes ocasionados por la implacable desesperación, los vilipendios que eran usados los unos a los otros, los insultos que cobraban mas intensidad con el correr del tiempo, los ademanes de amenaza, con ese;"mueve tu auto, maldito", la caída total de una fenecida paz, que jamás fue perpetua.

A pesar de toda ese ruido caótico, se podía escuchar el castañeteo de dientes, oler el sudor, sentir las lagrimas, tocar lo frió que esta tu abdomen, solo cuando tienes miedo, y ese estremecer y sentido de ahogo cuando sabes que estas perdido y no puedes si quiera hacer algo.

El viento que era conductor de ondas, de desesperación, desgarramientos de voces, angustias, dolor, más que gritos, olían su muerte, sentía el cielo cerca de ellos. ¿Dónde esta el caudillo que los guiaría¿Dónde esta su salvador?, otra vez pidiendo ayuda, porque solo eran débiles criaturas, falsas e inestables.

-¡Por favor, guarden la calma!-gritaba por el alta voz, un militar, tratando de apaciguar a los citadinos de la región del Sur, como si fuera en verdad posible, guiar a los borregos desesperados, que al ver venir la torrencial lluvia huyen despavoridas, irracionales, solo teniendo como fin su ahogamiento, demasiados tontas para salvar su propio pellejo.

El sargento estaba parado dentro de un gigante tanque de guerra, abrió la compuerta circular de la parte superior del vehículo, dejando ver solo su cabeza, extremidades y tórax.

Vestía el usual uniforme militar, para esos tipos de subordinados, color verde, encima un chaleco antibalas color negro, guantes de cuero del mismo color, un casco gris, mientras que con su mano izquierda sostenía el mencionado altavoz.

-¡Todos moriremos!... Kami-Sama… nos quiere muertos¡me voy a morir!-gritaba histérica una anciana de cabellos pintados, se encogía en el suelo, mientras tapaba su rostro con sus manos.

-¡No!... no quiero morir…-grito un joven, mientras miraba el cielo.

-¡Calma¡LES ESTOY EXPLICANDO, LA GUARDIA DEL REY SE ESTA HACIENDO CARGO DE LA SITUACION!-volvió a gritar el sargento.

-No quiero morir…-susurro una mujer-¡NO!, el fin se acerca-grito de nuevo. Mientras se desplomaba en el pavimento, dejando caer su bolso, que abierto dejo escapar sus pertenencias, documentos, billetera y otras más. Automáticamente, la histeria volvió a invadir a la gente, provocando así la algarabía desgarradora, el cántico de un dolor, el "no quiero morir", casi unísono.

-¡dije silencio!...-grito el Teniente Coronel por el alta voz, pero no fue su voz la que hizo paralizar a la muchedumbre, más bien fue el sonido ensordecedor de pistola automática.-dije silencio… recuperen un poco de su cordura, estamos averiguando el porque de esta situación…ahora quiero que vuelvan a sus casas, si ocurriera algo la evacuación será inmediata, gracias por su cooperación…

-Señor, el general de division nos comunico que a las 93 horas, las regiones 32 y 33, del sector Sur, han sido apaciguadas de forma inmediata, pero la histeria podría volver en cualquier momento.-dijo susurrando el sargento al oído de su Superior.

-Y aquí tambien¿informe de los investigadores?-correspondió la respuesta de la misma forma que el sargento.

-Señor, el general determino pedir ayuda a los departamentos de investigación de Capsula Corp. y Lennox Proyects. Pero todavía no recibimos repuesta del alguna-contesto con firmeza el subordinado.

-bien, estaremos atentos, por si el Premier manda aplicar ley marcial.-dijo mirando con desdén a las gentes que todavía murmuraban con algún artilugio de desesperación.

**Tierra Sagrada de Karin, Templo de Kami-Sama**

**07:20 pm**

No había tardado su respuesta, hace 30 minutos, cuando Vegeta había salido volando de la plataforma del templo, Como si una persecución de malos recuerdos lo persiguiera. Habían estado contándole el plan principal de Dende, y el cielo increíblemente se había vuelto rojo, por el rostro de saiyajin se noto que esto hizo que sus pesadillas mas intimas salieran a relucir.

En algunas de esos "malos sueños" el había visto el cielo rojo, principal factor de su miedo.

-Es el fin…-dijo susurrando Piccoro, mientras permanecio inmutable, de pie cerca de los bordes de la gran plataforma, miraba hacia abajo, identificando claramente los sentimientos de angustias de los humanos.

-Kaio-Sama¿Adonde fue Goku?

-Fue a pedirle a Enmadaio-Sama que le extendiera un permiso, Dende

-¿Qué clase de permiso?-dijo casi inerte Piccoro

-Fue a pedirle que lo dejara volver a la tierra por 24 horas, con la ayuda de Uranai-baba.

-Pero eso es imposible, el ya ha usado esa oportunidad, cuando vino hace tiempo, para el torneo de Artes Marciales-contestó Piccoro

-Lo sé, pero… tu sabes como es Goku, quizás pueda convencerlo…

-Eso espero… todavía puedo ver un rayo de esperanza…-dijo Dende.-Hemos pasado por estas ocasiones de angustias, pero el Señor Goku y Vegeta podrán hacer algo, yo sé que pueden…-dijo convenciéndose así mismo, aniquilando su pesimismo o talvez solo meciéndolo.

-si…-dijo susurrando Kaio-Sama. "¿Cómo será que los enfrenten?, si primero tienen que enfrentarse a ellos mismos, sus pecados. El Sino esta cerca, quizá todos moriremos, terrícolas, Saiyajins, Kaio-Sama, y aquel que le hizo daño a la diosa¿Quién hizo que perdiera la memoria?", pensaba.

**Lestad**

En el principio éramos nada, y una causa fortuita apareció, ante una nebulosa errante, una unión atípica daría lo que hoy llamamos dioses y la causa un Sino o puedes llamarlo destino, si es que eres un romántico empedernido. La nada, vagaba por el silencio, y la oportunidad que se menciono, que era El Caos hizo acto de presencia, seduciendo de forma casi involuntaria y precoz a la nada, eyaculando en ella la razón de su inquebrantable presencia. Como reproducción salio de ella seres imperecibles y el Sino que aun no se mostraba en su total virtud. Sin ninguna razón se pidió conformar una jerarquía, y una posible creación, una fantástica perfección de vida. En ellos debían actuar los hijos de la nada y el caos.

No se hablo de un trato, ya que los dos habían sido causas de una causa. Todo lo que creas, debe provenir de una destrucción, el dolor de una felicidad y así en viceversa. Pero en principio no había nada que empeñar por la creación del tiempo ni la vida, así que hubo un terrible desequilibrio, que fue llenado pronto por la nada, su escencia se escondió en lo profundo del no existente universo o sea no volvió a aparecer jamás, dejando a sus hijos evolucionar con la ayuda del Sino y él lograr justificar su existencia con los que serian los futuros dioses.

La nebulosa se formo, en casi millones de centurias, primero amorfas, después estéticamente aceptables. Crearon la vida, el tiempo, universo, las estrellas, los planetas, la vida en ellas, pero todo en un ciclo admirable, en una rotación perfecta, cada planeta que moría permitía que otro cobrara vida, todo por discernimiento del Sino y enaltecidos Dioses.

El Sino, tiene un corazón invisible llamado equivalencia, principal definición que lo dinamiza. Siempre dice: "Tu muerte es vida para otros", la única razón de su existencia, es brindar equilibrio, desde siempre, en el principio y el fin. Y el de los dioses, discernir y aceptar en parte el futuro de su creación.

El Lestad, es el aposento celestial de aquellas criaturas creadoras de todo. Cerca de una verde pradera, se encontraba el Dios principal de toda aquella jerarquía inalcanzable, de apariencia _andros_, una versión de varón celestial, de túnica negra, con las bastas desgarradas, marcas en la frente y palmas, una piedra preciosa octagonal en el pecho, como incrustada, de una palidez increíble, cabellos negros, tan alborotados como sus pensamientos, ojos rubí y de una hermosa finura en el rostro.

Sentado, miraba, a través de una ventana, lo que sucedía en un planeta azul, situado en el Sistema Solar. No produjo palabra alguna, miraba cada paso que había hecho desde su llegada a la tierra, el contacto con el primer mortal, su perdida de la memoria, su progreso con el lenguaje mortal, su memoria devuelta, la angustia de ella, Neferslillium.

No podía preguntarse, porque iba contra su naturaleza, pero requería y exigía explicaciones.

-Neferslillium…se lo que hay en ti. El propósito no era fácil, pero no imposible, si es tan difícil para ti, entonces me has decepcionado, antes de que pierdas de tu origen, enviare a las ninfas del Sino.-su voz era firme e irrefutable.

-Ichabod, la quitaras de ahí…-asintió otra hija de la nada, una diosa.

-Las ninfas… ellas harán cumplir el Sino.-dijo acariciando el terso rostro de la diosa, mientras los dos miraban con lastima a la tierra.

**Capital del Oeste, Capsula Corp.**

**08:36 pm**

-¡Como te atreviste a irte así!...-exclamó Bulma al punto del sollozo, mientras se desplomaba en el sofá, mientras su hija menor la tomaba de los hombros, reconfortándola.

-Papá estamos bien-contesto Bra, sorprendiendo al Príncipe, evidentemente por sus ojos, su hija había visto esa expresión de preocupación. El saiyajin había volado con toda la velocidad que podía exigirse y más de lo que podía verse, su corazón se había estremecido, su familia, al menos no les había pasado nada, por ahora.

-¿Dónde esta Trunks?- Vegeta trato de cambiar el tema.

-salio, a buscarte… ¿no te lo encontraste?-dijo la joven con extrañeza., inesperadamente la puerta se abrió, haciendo su entrada un cansado Trunks.

-Papá, me costo seguirte… iba a tu encuentro, pero sentí tu Ki…-dijo Trunks agotado.

-tenemos que irnos… rápido-dijo el príncipe, pretendiendo salir, pero fue tomado por el brazo, su hija lo sujetaba con firmeza.

-Papá… quiero ir contigo.-determino Bra.

-¿Qué?... claro que no, tu madre te necesita…-contestó Vegeta.

-Quiero ir, mi mamá puede quedarse con Milk y Videl. Sé que puedo ayudar… no me puedo quedar de manos cruzadas…-insistió la joven saiyajin. Vegeta pudo ver ese brillo en los ojos de su hija, brillo igual al que tuvo una vez su hijo cuando siendo pequeño le pidió entrenar con él. Vio tiritar los ojos de su hija, que nunca antes se había interesado por las peleas o asuntos parecidos a eso, sin embargo podía entender su espíritu, era mitad saiyajin, era su sangre la que hablaba, no su razón, su instinto.

Pero como decirle que no quería que vaya, que tenía un terrible presentimiento de todo esto, que sus sueños más terribles podían hacerse realidad, que la dañen a ella, a su hijo y a su mujer. Su familia que era su piedra angular, el único conjunto que lo mantenía con vida. Era bastante ya llevar a Trunks, pero a ella, la veía frágil, intocable, pero veía ese brillo en sus ojos.

-No Bra… es mejor que te quedes…-dijo evadiendo la mirada a su hija.

-Papá, aunque me digas que no yo iré…

-Te dije que no… Trunks vámonos-concreto el príncipe, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

-Bra será mejor que lleves a mamá, a la casa de Pan, ahí esta ella, será mas seguro, así como estan las cosas…-dijo mirando por la ventana, la evidente histeria se había posesionado de toda la capital del Oeste.

-si claro…-Contesto Bra, mientras miraba salir a su hermano, camino hacia el balcón, vio a lo lejos, como volaban, en dirección del templo Sagrado.-Papá no me pidas que no haga nada, voy a ir.

**Tierra Sagrada de Karin, Templo de Kami-Sama**

**09:23**** pm**

-¡Señor Piccoro!-grito el hombre que acaba de aterrizar, acompañado de otro.

-¡Gohan¡Goten!-respondió el nameku. Los hermanos Son se aproximaban rápidamente, llegaron hasta la gran entrada del Templo, que ahora su blancura era opacada por el estado actual del cielo. No había Luna.

-Señor¿Qué esta pasando?...-preguntó con seriedad Gohan.

-Bueno… es complicado decirlo…-respondió agachando la cabeza.

-Esto tiene que ver con Lillu¿no es cierto?-intervino Goten.

-Ya te dije, que te refirieras a la señora con más respeto-refuto Piccoro.

-¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto el mayor de los hermanos Son.

-¡Silencio!...-exclamo a los lejos Kaio-Sama.-escuchen eso…-Era como los tantanes de una campana, cada vez mas intensos, fue cuando un fulgor incandescente ilumino el opaco firmamento. Estallo en el centro del cielo e hizo quebrantarlo, provocando una fisura oscura, de donde salían lenguas de llama negra, pequeños rayos carmesí y un viento casi gélido.

-Pe…pero ¿Qué es eso?-apenas dijo Gohan.

* * *

**HOLA!, COMO ESTAN?, BUENO PUES TRAYENDOLES LA CONTINUACION, ME DEMORE BUENO SI!, PERO HAGO LO QUE PUEDO, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, LO SIGUIENTE ESTA INTERESANTE, CREANME JAJAJA.**

**EN ESTE CAP. DESPEJO MUCHAS DUDAS, Y PUES ALGUNOS MISTERIOS, AHORA LO Q SIGUE PUES DESCUBRANLO,**

**AGRADESCO LOS REVIEWS! CON SUS FELICTACIONES Y CON SUS CRITICAS, ME AYUDAN A MEJORAR. **

**NOS VEMOS PRONTO, ADIOS!**

** DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	10. Las Ninfas del Sino

**Capitulo 10: Las Ninfas del Sino**

**Tierra Sagrada de Karin, Templo Sagrado de Kami-Sama**

**07:05 pm**

Había rasgado el cielo, de una forma horizontal, de rayos impactantes, con llamas, campanas, el repertorio oficial de algo nefasto¿Cómo podía estar tan seguro de eso?, ni el mismo lo sabia, pero Gohan lo creía así. Los rayos casi tocaban el oscurecido Templo, nada se podía comparar con lo que se veía. Sus ojos temblaban, de forma inusual, pero común para el miedo, Vio caer directamente de la fisura extraña en el firmamento, una nebulosa blanca, tan luminosa que no se encuentra descripción para tal fulgor, el saiyajin se limito a entrecortar su mirada, dicha luz resultaba dolorosa ante los ojos mortales. Por fin descanso en el Templo, había ascendido lentamente desde el cielo, los presentes aun no podían ver con claridad, la luz se hizo menos densa, la neblina que lo cubría se disipaba, entonces fue cuando poco a poco ellos abrieron sus ojos.

Se distinguían siluetas, o quizás ya se había vuelto loco, de todas maneras quiso creer en la primera posibilidad, unos segundos después su teoría fue acertada, pudo ver a cinco mujeres, de extraña faz, presencia imponente, y una aparente ternura.

Si son los silencios algunas veces molestos, esta vez eran prudentes, nadie se animaba a intervenir si quiera con su respiración, la entra majestuosa de aquellas. Parecían que jamás hablarían, pero el jamás es de una fragilidad certera y pérfida como cualquier mortal, como cualquier promesa. Cuando ellas abrieron los ojos, se sintió como el aire se hacia escaso, casi ausente. Sus vestidos eran iguales, negros, rasgados, ceñidos a un cuerpo delgado y pequeño. Parecían idénticas, pero no era cierto, sus ojos eran diferentes, múltiple color, múltiple naturaleza, pero un solo origen.

-Tú eres Kami-Sama-dijeron al unísono las cinco

Pero el aludido no logro pronunciar palabra, quería pero no podía. Sin sus cuerdas vocales quedaron inutilizadas, sus piernas y demás miembros habían corrido con la misma suerte.

-Somos cinco, y las cinco una, cuando nos separemos, bajaremos al mundo de abajo, y comenzara todo. Lo saben… -dijeron otra vez todas juntas. Una de ellas, camino ciertos pasos, hasta llegar donde se encontraba el mayor de los hermanos Son.

-El Sino nos mando, de alguna forma ustedes siempre se libran de la discernimiento divino, escapan, escapan… -dijo una de ellas, tenia los ojos rojos, como el cielo, parecían arder, creyó ver llamas o solo la circunstancias le jugaban una imprudente broma.-Si tengo el fuego en mi…-hablo la dueña de la mirada carmín, entonces Gohan supo que ella sabia lo que el pensaba.-Si puedo hacer eso, además eres tan diáfano, transparentemente inusual, no creo que quede gente como tu, mortal…-Gohan abrió aun mas sus ojos, observo la lozanía de su rostro, esa mujer le inculcaba temor, misterio. El saiyajin vio como los cabellos de ella, se elevaban y revolvían por el viento, eran negros, largos y abundantes.

-No nos presentaremos, eso es insensato… Pero si algo de divinidad le queda…Kami-Sama, sabrá aunque sea que es lo que realmente somos…-dijo la mujer de ojos azules, calo tan profundo en ellos, que de alguna forma, solo basto su palabra para despertar ese miedo que tenían.

Las cinco desaparecieron súbitamente, luego aparecieron en el borde de la plataforma del templo, "tienen una velocidad sorprendente", pensó Piccoro. Ellas extendieron sus manos, haciendo una envergadura larga con sus extremidades, dirigieron sus ojos hacia abajo y se dejaron caer, perdiéndose entre las nubes, en una enrojecida oscuridad, el viento las balanceaba mas no las guiaban.

-¿Qué…Que fue todo eso?...explíqueme Señor Piccoro…-dijo casi sin sentido Gohan.

-Ni yo mismo lo entiendo, bueno…casi, pero…-casi balbuceaba, pero su teoría tenia dudas, quizá debería creer en lo que pensaba, ahora todo era posible, ya nada le parecía extraño, ya todo era el final.

-Es entonces…-intervino Dende, con una notable tristeza,

-Las ninfas del Sino¿Quieren saber de ellas?-sorprendió a todos, era Neferslillium, quien salía de un rincón oscuro, nadie sabía desde cuando estaba ahí, caminaba lentamente, pero con paso firme.-¿En verdad quieren saber de ellas?-dijo otra vez, venia repitiendo esa frase, con una ligera burla en su voz, una sátira talvez, que mas quedaba ya, si en ella veían su fin, si lo único que quedaba era aquella esperanza, que todavía ardía en esa vela a punto de derretir, y que alumbraba en un desierto oscuro, de vientos fuertes y mortífero fin.

**Montaña Paoz, Casa de Goku**

**07:30 pm**

-Tome esto, suegra…-dijo Videl, alcanzándole a Milk un vaso de agua.

-¡¿Dónde esta Goten?!...-casi salto del sofá, la mujer lucia mas anciana, los años no pasaban en vano, tenia todos esos rasgos indudables de una mujer mayor, pero su energía nunca se apagaba, tiro al suelo el vaso de agua, mojando el alfombrado azul del piso, que salpicaba en la basta larga de su vestido y esparciendo cerca de ella los cristales de lo que fue un vaso.

-tranquilícese…-dijo su nuera, mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la sentaba otra vez en el sofá.

-No quiero que vaya, tengo un mal presentimiento, que Gohan vuelva… las cosas estan…no quiero que vaya, si Goku estuviera aquí…-pronunciaba Milk, arrastrando frases aparentemente incoherentes, pero algo de verdad había en sus palabras, tenia la vista perdida, lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar y como ella lo sabia muy bien, lo hacia escandalosamente, casi reventando los tímpanos de la pobre Videl.

-Milk, guarda la calma, recuerda que Vegeta esta con ellos, además esta Piccoro, no puedes detenerlos.-dijo Bulma, con una notable angustia, puede que sea una mujer valiente, pero era madre y aunque no demostraba su preocupación de la forma que lo hacia Milk, su corazón se apretaba, el solo saber que dos de las personas que amaba se encontraban afuera, lejos de ella e inmersos en un misterio y un peligro tácito, que recién daba luces de vida, pero de grandes extremidades, tanto así, que pudo ver claramente, el temor en los ojos de su marido,¿que tan graves podía ser el problema?

Cerca de la sala, dos jóvenes miraban por la ventana, con la mirada perdida en el cielo rojo, Pan estaba sentada en un repostero, apoyando su cabeza en la alacena y Bra en una silla cerca de la ventana, apoyando su codo en el umbral, y haciendo descansar su mentón en su muñeca, no habían pronunciado palabra, solo escuchaban la conversación de las mujeres que estaban en la otra pieza. Aun estaban nerviosas por los costantes temblores y sismos, no deseaban mirar la televisión, de seguro tendrian la información exacta del desastre mundial que acontecia en ese momento.

-Toma uno, creo que lo necesitas…-interrumpió el silencio Pan, ofreciéndole un cigarrillo a su amiga.

-yo… estoy tratando de dejar de fumar…-vacilo un momento la joven, mientras miraba con una ligera ansiedad la cajetilla de cigarrillos.-…que diablos…-dijo Bra, tomando entre sus dedos un cigarro e inclinando su cabeza, para que Pan encendiera el extremo superior. Soltó un pequeño suspiro de placer, combinado con el humo, una manía tan parecida a la de su madre.

-no entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando…-dijo Pan.

-mentirosa…-contesto la otra joven, con una ligera ironia en su voz.

-¡ja! Bueno si, todo esto tiene relación con la "diosa".-dijo la joven de cabellos oscuros.-Solo quería invadirme de angustia, tu sabes para ser parte de toda esto¿estas bien?-pregunto la joven, mientras jugaba con sus dedos, de forma nerviosa.

-no…-contesto con sinceridad.-Tengo miedo por mi papa, por Trunks, por Go…-dijo parando en seco su hablar, pero bueno porque ocultarlo mas, como estaban las circunstancias, ya no le importaba nada, solo que esto acabara.

-¿Qué?...-se inquieto Pan.

-No debimos ocultar la existencia de Lillu, debí decírselo a papá…-comento Bra, mas para ella que para su amiga.

-yo tambien, pero creo que esa "Lillu", nos hizo algo, quería decírselo a mi padre, pero algo me lo prohibía, no se que era…-se reprochaba la saiyajin.

-¿Qué crees que este haciendo ella ahora?

-No lo se Bra, supongo que admirando y alegrándose de todo esto¿no?-contesto Pan, con una ligera rabia en su voz.

-Voy a ir… no puedo quedarme sentada, esperando, no puedo…-dijo Bra.

-pensé que nunca lo dirías amiga, vamos, se que algo podemos hacer…-asintió Pan, mientras se paraba, mirando a Bra.-mejor no les decimos…-dijo refiriéndose a sus parientes de la sala, escuchando aun los gemidos de Milk.

-si creo que si…-contesto Bra, "perdóname papá, pero debo ir", pensaba la pelizaul, mientras salía por la puerta de la cocina, se encontró con un viento frió, pero no le hizo retroceder, el cielo se reflejaba en sus ojos, comenzó a levitar.

-¡Por Kami-Sama!, no…-dijo Videl

-¿Qué?...-pregunto Bulma, mirando al mismo lugar que la joven, cayo al sofá, con los ojos casi húmedos, mientras veía como las dos jóvenes Saiyajins se perdían entre el cielo rojo.

**Capital de la Monarquía, Castillo del Rey**

**08:12 pm**

Camionetas de prensa, periodistas, cámaras fotográficas, de video, no había duda se ofrecía un a conferencia de Prensa, porque la algarabía no se hacia esperar, las preguntas tan obvias, esperando respuestas esperanzadoras, quizás un buen titulo en sus periódicos, un anuncio resaltante en sus noticieros.

-Por orden… guarden orden, señores.-casi gritaba un guardia de seguridad, ante los progresivos tumultos de periodistas, que empujando, intentaban hallar una buena historia.

-Primero hablara el Rey, después lo hará el premier…-dijo con una voz autoritaria, un general, de grandes galones en su ropa, explicaba el hombre, con ese porte militar y esa sonrisa mecánica.

La estampida de comunicadores, corrió hacia el estrado, donde hacia su aparicion el Rey, acompañado de unos generales, tenientes y el mismo premier.

-Señores periodistas, Su majestad el Rey.-acoto por el micrófono un asistente.

-Buenas noches, quiero que reciban mi saludo y la vez compartirle, mi preocupación, por la situación que estamos pasando. Aun no tenemos una resolución específica del problema en si. Pero les aseguro que la guardia real, los militares y el centro de investigación, esta haciéndose cargo de toda esta contrariedad, les pido que por favor guarden la calma, y sobre todo su cordura. Sentencio a cualquier persona que pretenda aprovechar esta situación, y cometa actos de vandalismo. Estaré pronunciándome, en cuanto tenga mas aclaraciones que hacer, aunque sea contraproducente pedirle calma, seria de gran ayuda, créanme estamos trabajando para esclarecer esta situación. Gracias.-dijo apenas el hombre, con un notable nerviosismo, retirándose rápidamente, ante su corto discurso, la avalancha de preguntas seria contra el premier, que no dudo en tomar la palabra.

-Bueno¿preguntas?…-dijo el señor, era un hombre alto, de tez clara y una falsa calma.

-¿el cielo, esta así por un fenómeno climatológico?-pregunto una joven reportera.

-Esa es una respuesta que aun estamos esperando, del departamento de investigación.-respondió el hombre.

-¿Qué hará el gobierno contra los ataques por parte de la gente de la isla del Sur, región 234?, se sabe que es ciudad mas afectada, por el terrible oleaje, dicen que la ayuda solo a llegado a ciudades importantes, y no a los lugares marginales.

-Esa información me parece que esta fuera de lugar, la ayuda a sido repartida equitativamente, ayuda área, fluvial, y por tierra.

-¿Cuándo entonces declarara esa zona de emergencia?

-Es una zona de emergencia, esta siendo evacuada…-respondió con fastidio.- Así como el clima esta haciendo retroceder la ayuda, no dejaremos aun lado a las regiones alejadas, es mas es nuestra prioridad. Las Tropas, estan llegando al auxilio, de las zonas afectadas por los maremotos, y sismos, se sabe de mas de 1000 perdidas humanas, en casi todo el sur, 500, 000 afectados en las principales ciudades,-iba leyendo el primer, un sin fin de cifras, entre muertos, victimas, perdidas monetarias.-Por lo tanto, declaro ley marcial, solo por si surgen otra vez actos poco prudentes, como la que ocurrió en la Isla del Sur, región 234.

-Pero, Señor… ¿Fueron las mismas victimas las que pedían mas ayuda?-insistió la reportera.

-¡No!, tenemos las crónicas verdaderos de lo que aconteció en esa región, grupos guerrilleros, así como tambien saqueadores, se han aliado, aprovechando la histeria del pueblo, su único objetivo, el de siempre, derrocar la monarquía de su alteza el Rey, es la única razón, es por eso del decreto de urgencia, Ley marcial, se le avisara a la población de cuando se levanta el toque de queda, por lo tanto, Se prohíbe la salida de civiles, fuera de sus ciudades, la utilización de autopistas, eso quiere decir, el uso de automóviles, aviones u otro medio de transporte, la luz será restringida en horarios de la mañana, así como la ración del servicio potable, los productos de primera necesidad, les será entregado por familia, de acuerdo a la relación del Registro Mundial de Identidad Ciudadana.

-¿Que equipo especial militar estará a cargo?-pregunto con ansiedad un periodista

-Lo siento pero esa es información clasificada… Si surgiera otro esclarecimiento, se les avisara, gracias señores por su atención…-dijo el premier, saliendo casi súbitamente del estrado, ante el coro de preguntas de los insatisfechos periodistas.

En la siguiente habitación, se sostenía una reunión de emergencia. Una gran mesa redonda, era ocupada por el borde, por varios hombres, de rango militar, personalidades públicas, de reservada identidad, entre ellos mujeres y varones.

-¿Podemos empezar?-tomo la palabra el Rey.

-Señor, disculpe, pero el presidente de Capsula Coropation, no ha llegado aun.-interrumpió una joven secretaria.

-¿Trunks Brief?... ¿No se le a avisado?

-No se le ha podido localizar, hemos tratado de encontrarlo, pero hasta ahora ha sido imposible.

-Bueno, si llega que se incorpore, debemos comenzar…-dijo el Rey con un notable fastidio.-Estamos pasando por un momento de suma crisis…-y así se dirija el Rey, con un discurso de lamentaciones, de razones obvias, y seguramente esperando una opción salvadora, una que quizás jamás llegaría.

Después de unos largos 15 minutos, el premier tomo la palabra.

-Quiero ser explicito… las investigaciones no hayan coherencia, y seré practico, si no se toma una resolución definitiva, perderemos control ante los civiles, y de mas subordinados… Me veré en la penosa necesidad de… tener que quitarle algunas facultades su majestad…-dijo el premier levantándose de su asiento, y dirigiendo una mirada fría a los soldados que resguardaban las salidas.

-¿Qué¿De que se trata todo esto?...-dijo el Rey, todavía anonadado por las palabras del hombre.

-Lo que escucho, su majestad es usted un hombre de una favorable aceptación publica, y eso es bueno para nosotros, pero sabe así como tiene la gracia de los civiles, tiene su mismo genio, parco e incapaz de tomar soluciones, poca ortodoxas, para usted, no se le quitara su rango, pero por ahora lo necesito aislado de los planes…llénenlo a su habitación…-dijo mientras miraba como dos soldados se llevaban casi a rastras al Rey, oía sus quejas y maldiciones.

-Señores, nuestro problema se fue, ahora, el verdadero plan es este…-dijo dirigiéndose ante los demás participantes, aun sorprendidos, por el aparente golpe militar al estado monárquico.-bueno no quiero su sorpresa, sabemos muy bien aquí los presentes… el dominio mundial, para llevar una vida aceptable, depende de todos nosotros, solo somos pastores, guías…

El premier vio como los rostros de gobernadores regionales, los presidentes de las empresas más poderosas del mundo, movían la cabeza, dando una aceptación.

-Muy bien, sabia que obtendría su cooperación, enviaremos a un grupo especializado, usaremos la tecnología militar, que nos ofrece tambien Lennox Company, Capsula Corporation, y Konahi Proyects. Y la colaboración regional de los gobernadores…

**Tierra Sagrada de Karin, Templo Sagrado de Kami-Sama**

**08:30 pm**

Desde que había aparecido ante ellos, solo se había aproximado al borde de la gran plataforma del templo, con la mirada perdida, o quizás solo mirando al mundo de abajo. Los que aun permanecían ahí, estaban así tambien, irresueltos, intimidados por tales palabras.

Gohan aun tenia mas preguntas pero con la infamación que le había dado su maestro, bastaba para saber que lo que se venia, era una de las peores situaciones que había afrontado.

-¿Por qué aun no dices nada?...e…ella Neferslillium-susurro Gohan

-No lo se… Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo…-contesto Piccoro con sumo nerviosismo.

-Es que estaba esperándolos… a ellos-dijo la diosa mirando hacia abajo.-ellos…-dijo señalando a Vegeta Y Trunks que no estaban tan lejos del Templo.

-Este Ki es de… Trunks y el Señor Vegeta.-dijo Goten.

Después de unos segundos, los dos Saiyajins pisaban fuertemente la plataforma, aun con el resplandor alrededor de ellos, indicando claramente que venían con una velocidad increíble.

-Quiero que guarden silencio…-dijo Lillu, mirando a los recién llegado saiyas. Pero no podía dejar de ver a Trunks, que poseía una extrañeza, y un rostro con algo de tristeza, mientras que el padre, la miraba sorprendido, era ella, la responsable de esos suelos tan terribles que lo venían persiguiendo desde hace mas de un año. Neferslillium, se veía igual que en sus pesadillas, lo que mas le aterraba es que los actos que compartía en sus sueños, se volvieran realidad¿Qué tendría que decirles¿solo confirmar lo que talvez el sabia?

-Esos seres…las hijas del Sino, las ninfas… han venido a cumplir los designios divinos… a matarlos… terrícolas, los pocos namekuseis, y Saiyajins que quedan en la tierra. Quitaran su presencia de este universo, pasaran a ser parte del otro mundo, y la razón es una que todos ustedes saben… aunque lo duden… han evadido su destino… muriendo, viviendo, creando y matando, adquiriendo facultades divinas, seres mortales como ustedes. Y protegiendo a los humanos, que solo piden salvadores, incapaces de ver por si solos, de afrontar sus situaciones, y ellos los mas pérfidos y miserables seres, que han olvidado su esencia, condenados por su vanidad, todavía llevan las marcas de sus primeros pasos, aun creen ser civilizados, de una evolución-dijo casi llorando, pero jamás lo demostraría.-Impregnados de una sabiduría que solo ellos han inventado, de un fin que ellos solos se han trazado, destrozando los verdaderos fines de su existencia…Ustedes… han desequilibrado al Sino, y solo son mortales, fácil de destruir, tan fácil que podría hacerlo ahora…-pero algo la detenía, y se maldecía por eso.

-¿Por qué hablas así?-dijo Trunks con dolor.

-Ellas…-dijo la diosa, evadiendo la pregunta de Trunks sin querer ver sus ojos.-… son Zafiro, Rubí, Topacio, Amatista, Esmeralda, y en cada una de ellas, esta la esencia de la creación y por lo que es obvio la resolución de la destrucción, un dúo del que no podrán escapar, jamás lo harán, aunque ese hombre, Goku, quiera volver a la vida, no podrán…no podrán…no podrán. Y si desean aun enfrentarse, primero ellas les mostraran sus pecados Físicos, sus métodos de autodestrucción, esos que saben usar muy bien, ustedes Saiyajins.-dijo indicando a los aludidos.-Uno de ustedes aquí presente sabia de esto, quizás se volvió el guardián de este mundo, tomo el lugar de Goku, cuando el murió, el sabe que soñó con mi venida, esta aquí, confirmando sus pesadillas… Vegeta…-lo miraba profundamente, haciendo que el príncipe, se estremeciera a tal punto de que sintiera gota por gota, el sudor frió que recorría su frente.

-Ahora, vean el final… el final-dijo mirando a Trunks, tenia tanto que decir, pero poca era su valentía…-No traten de ganar tiempo, yendo a luchar contra ellas, porque el tiempo esta a su favor, y no queda mucho…-dijo haciendo aparecer un inmenso reloj de arena, que ya había empezado a caer, obedeciendo la ley de gravedad.-y las arenas del tiempo no esperan…

* * *

**hola!!!! no me linchen!!! siempre me disculpo por la demora, pero es que los examenes comenzaron en la universidad, y quiero aprobar!!!! jejeje n.nU. actualizo lo mas rapido q puedo, asi q pido comprension!!!**

**Les comunico qlos siguientes capitulos ya son descenlace, pero se va a demorar asi q no lloren jajajajaja, (si sueña)**

**Gracias por los reviews""!!!! de verdad ,. por su apoyo, y palabras, snif, snif!!! jejej**

**me despido, y nos leemos!!!!!**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!**


	11. ¿Una oportunidad?

**Capitulo 11: ****¿Una oportunidad?**

No hay tristeza, no hay felicidad

En el limbo de lo sobrenatural

Ni peleas, ni abrazos

Ni lágrimas, ni risas

Todos inertes en la tierra de la deidad

Canta, niña, niño…

Corre…por tu inquebrantable silencio…corre

…vuela…en el limbo de lo sobrenatural.

**Capital del Norte, ****Downtown North, ****Tsumi**** Beach**

**04:01 am **

Las cinco "mujeres", como estatuas fervientes al oscurecido sol. Tenían los ojos cerrados, en alguna especie de concentración, sin mecerse por la violencia de los vientos, la brisa salina, ni la fría sensación matutina, ni la casi congelada agua del mar que mojaban sus talones y humedecían sus vestidos.

Las cinco ninfas firmes en su posición, esperaban lo esperado, hace ya mucho tiempo que permanecían de pie, en las orillas de Tsumi Beach, las blancas arenas residían sus sombras, su inimaginable espíritu.

-empezó…empezó…empezó…hay que terminarlo…-repetían al unísono las cinco.

**Tierra Sagrada de Karin, Templo Sagrado de Kami-Sama**

**04:02 am **

-Ya es tarde…-casi susurraba Neferslillium, quien sentada en el suelo, observaba el mundo de abajo, yacía en el borde la gran plataforma del Templo. Las piernas flexionadas, eran abrazadas por sus extremidades, como una niña se mecía de un lado a otro, esperando el inevitable castigo.

Al otro extremo, ellos seguían en su discusión apropiada, para no caer en el incomodo silencio.

-Mi padre podrá, yo se que el podrá volver a la vida…-eran las palabras optimistas de Gohan.

-Esperamos que sea verdad…el señor Goku, siempre tiene una solución

-No se pueden fiar de Kakarotto¿acaso no eres dios, Dende?

-Si señor Vegeta, pero… con mucha vergüenza asumo que esta situación no la puedo manejar…-agacho la cabeza el dios, apretó el puño, con la impotencia mas grande que alguna vez pudo sentir.

-Pues yo no me quedare esperando al inútil de Kakarotto, ustedes si quieren… No permitiré que cinco chiquillas, vengan a alardear un poder que hasta ahora no he visto en acción…-concluyo e inmediatamente salio volando a toda velocidad, con un rumbo que el propio príncipe saiyajin sabia, la energía de su Ki, desconcertó a todos, pero era hasta ahora el único que pensó en hacer algo.

-¡Papá!...-exclamo Trunks, con todas las ganas de perseguir a su padre.

-No Trunks, déjalo…-Dijo Piccoro, mientras lo detenía firmemente del brazo.-No puedes detenerlo…-decía moviendo su cabeza negativamente.

-Tu padre morirá, no por las manos divinas, su orgullo es mas fuerte que el mismo…es increíble la arrogancia que puede tener, necesita ver la sangre y la destrucción, primero para poder creer, pero lo sabrá, su misma sangre se lo certificara…no puede con su naturaleza, lo sabrá… lo sabrá…-dijo Lillu, mirando directamente a Trunks.

-¿Qué? No, mi papa no morira…

-Si, es verdad… morirá.-dijo incorporándose del piso.-Tu padre, vuela a toda velocidad. Con la estúpida idea de matar a las ninfas, torturarlas hasta que devuelvan todo como estaba, después hará que su sangre corra, y estará feliz, porque todos lo verán como el caudillo salvador… Sin ayuda de Goku, sin ayuda ajena, el solo…, pero solo morirá, por sus pecados físicos, ellos mismos lo ahogaran al punto de querer su muerte, el mismo lo deseara…

-¡No cállate!

-Así es Trunks, me puedo callar, pero la verdad es la verdad, y no puedes cambiarla, tu padre morirá, y por ofender a los dioses, ni siquiera en el mas allá, podrás reencontrarte con el…

-No…

-No quedara nada de el, sus pecados son tan fuertes que el mismo se aborrecerá, querrá morir, el mismo se matara

-cállate

-morirá, y no habrá nada que puedan hacer mas que observar

-¡Cállate!-Trunks se fundía en una cólera desmesurada, sentía correr la adrenalina, esa "mujer" que estaba frente a el, pronosticaba tan segura, una desgracia dolorosa, que el solo mencionarlo causaba ya un dolor familiar, no quería perder a su padre otra vez, pero si era verdad lo que ella proclamaba, entonces haría algo, solo que su mente se nublaba, no hallaba una noción exacta de la realidad, ni de sus próximos actos, le dolía en verdad que Neferslillium lo dijera¿Cómo la vería a partir de esos momentos¿aliada¿enemiga?. Todas esas preguntas invadían la cabeza del joven saiyajin. Sea cual fuere la opción que escogiere, el perdería.

-Veo tu furia, Trunks, ni tu cara más inocente, hará cambiar su destino… Ahora le toca a Amatista…

**El Otro Mundo**

-¡No Enma!... tienes que…

-Lo siento Goku, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.-respondió el juez agachando la cabeza, evadiendo la mirada desesperante del saiyajin.

-No puedo resignarme, se que puedes, solo será una vez, no volveré a ir a la tierra, lo prometo, pero tienes que dejarme ir.

-sabes que la única oportunidad de volver a la tierra la usaste hace un tiempo, esa fue tu ultima oportunidad… no hay mas.-esta vez el juez miraba con severidad al saiya, tratando de intimidarlo, y así lograr convencerlo.

-no…-dijo insistente.-¿Uranai-baba?-volteo a ver a la bruja, quien tenia la vista triste y cansada.

-Goku…-dijo moviendo la cabeza negativamente.-Enma-daiosama, es quien decide, y es verdad, hiciste uso de tu oportunidad, cuando fuiste al torneo de artes marciales.

-No puede ser, maldición…-susurro Goku.-tiene que quedar una posibilidad… "¡La teletransportacion!", pensó, existía esa inestable esperanza.

-No Goku, si lo haces solo conseguirás perderte en una dimensión desconocida.-interrumpió el Gran Kaio-Sama, aquel que solo parecía ser un anciano, de orejas puntiagudas, lentes oscuros, solo sirvió su entrada, y todos los presentes, súbitamente tocaron el piso con su frente, excepto Goku.

-no entiendo…

-Es muy simple muchacho, no perteneces al mundo de los vivos, y tu técnica solo te llevara por un instante a tu objetivo, pero las consecuencias no hallaran sentido, trataran de regresarte a tu lugar, que es el otro mundo, pero tu contrariedad, hará que pierdas el rumbo, cayendo a un sitio que solos los dioses saben como es y donde es.

-Mire anciano… tengo que hacer algo, no puedo quedarme aquí.-contesto Goku, ofuscado, sin comprender aun, las palabras del Gran Kaio-sama.

-¡Goku!... eres un…

-Déjalo, Kaio-Sama del Norte, siempre admire su valentía, sinceridad, tambien su descaro para decir las cosas…-dijo sonriendo.-Soy el Gran Kaio-Sama y venido a ayudarte Goku…-Volteo a ver a la bruja.-Se lo que estas pensando Uranai-baba, nunca llegue a entrenar a este hombre, pero esta es la única forma de redimirme, Yo, daré justicia a un simple ente. Yo.-dijo riendo con triunfo.-pero es así, se que mi propia esencia se perderá, solo Él, sabe que hará conmigo después de esto, pero… tenia que ayudar, "Yo mismo soy parte de la imperfección de su creación, no estoy de acuerdo con el Sino", pensó. Hoy me condeno, y estoy de acuerdo con mi sentencia.

-Gran Kaio-Sama¿De que esta hablando?—pregunto extrañada Urani-baba, al igual que la concurrencia.

-Los dioses nos prohibieron ayudarte, es por eso que moriste, nos dijeron que tu habías adquirido facultades divinas, reviviendo, muriendo, resucitando, eras peligroso para el avance universal, pero yo solo quiero creer que era por tu increíble altruismo…-dijo quitándose los anteojos oscuros, y descubriendo sus brillantes ojos rojos.-Hace tiempo, un Supremo hizo lo mismo, con toda humildad te doy mi vida, espero que puedas salvarlos, como tantas veces lo has hecho…

Dejando a todos desconcertados, el divino, cerró los ojos y cayo en seco, soltando su último suspiro, había caído como un gran roble talado.

-Esta muerto… ¡No!-grito Enmadaio-Sama

Rápidamente, la aureola que adornaba la cabeza del Saiyajin se desvaneció. Todos observaban al Kaio-Sama, tendido en el piso, aun con esa picara sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, después un fulgor extraño rodeo el cuerpo, haciéndolo desaparecer súbitamente.

-¡Goku!-grito el Kaio-Sama

-gracias, Gran Kaio-Sama…-fue lo ultimo que dijo, junto su índice y medio los elevo hasta su frente y desapareció.

**Capital del Norte, ****Downtown North, ****Tsumi**** Beach**

**05:56 am**

Sus ojos violetas reflejaban las multitudes histéricas, los miraba con lastima, y una perspectiva mortífera. Volaba por el lugar que seria el epicentro inicial de su función, había recorrido toda la bahía, podía ver mas allá que cualquier ojos humano, que cualquier invento mortal, tambien escuchaba cada murmullo, destacando para ella, las suplicas y gritos de las gentes. Sus hermanas permanecían de pie, lejos de ella, pero lo suficiente para ser testigos visuales, pisaban las olas, y ella helaban aun mas el clima.

Amatista repasaba todavía los últimos detalles, fue cuando miro hacia arriba de ella, a un hombre, que tenia la mirada mas fría, calculadora y furiosa, ella le sonrió, y ascendió hasta llegar a el.

-No interrumpas… pero puedes observar…-dicho esto, la ninfa, soltó un poder extraño sobre el príncipe, dejándolo incapacitado de moverse, pero sus ojos permanecían abiertos y sus cuerdas vocales libres.

-¡Que me hiciste!

-calla, tienes muchas ganas de saber de ti mismo… pronto veras tu realidad, pero antes… antes ellos verán la suya.—elevo sus manos en lo alto, comenzó a emanar de ella, una luz violeta, que cobraba intensidad, haciéndole daño a los ojos del príncipe. De una forma súbita, toda aquella luz se transformaba en hojas brillantes, que caían como lluvia sobre toda la ciudad. Lo mas extraño aun, era que toda esa aparente fuerza descomunal, hizo dormir poco a poco a los ciudadanos, haciéndolos caer, sumergiéndolos en un profundo sueño.

-Estan…

-durmiendo… ¿sabes diferenciar entre un sueño y una realidad?-pregunto Amatista, acercándose al principe.

-…-el permaneció en silencio.-porque no me liberas, y sabremos quien es el vencedor, no creas que porque eres un tipo de mujer me puedes intimidar.-contesto con furia Vegeta.

-pelea, claro, su majestad, desea la sangre, sangre, sangre-comenzó a gritar casi enloquecida, mientras respiraba con dificultad, se cogía de los cabellos, liberando un resplandor.-sangre…maldito saiyajin, sangre… primero quiero ver tu sangre.-dijo atravesando el pecho de Vegeta, hundiendo casi todo su antebrazo en el, los ojos del príncipe perdieron el brillo, sus pupilas se contraían por el dolor, por el fulgor, no pudo ni gemir, sentía humedecer su pecho con un liquido tibio, seguro su sangre, que corría por todo su pecho, llegando a su cintura. Solo observaba con dificultad el rostro lozano de la ninfa.

De forma súbita, Amatista quito su brazo del herido pecho saiyajin.

-¿Quieres llorar¿Acaso tienes sentimientos?, dime ¿sabes diferenciar entre un sueño y una realidad?-dijo golpeando la profunda herida. Para el asombro de Vegeta, la herida había desaparecido, la sangre había corrido con la misma suerte¿Qué era todo eso?

-No… no entiendo

-Majestad, ahora aprenderá a no saber si esta en un sueño, pesadilla o su maldita realidad-dijo liberando al príncipe al saiyajin de su inmovilidad. Cuando se vio desencadenado de aquella fuerza invisible, se reviso el pecho, en verdad no existía ninguna herida, "fue tan real", pensó.

-¿Qué es tu realidad¿Crees que has cambiando?... o solo tus instintos han estado adormecidos, eres un asesino, y ahora te lo probare… Vegeta.

**Tierra Sagrada de Karin, Templo Sagrado de Kami-Sama**

**06:34 am**

Casi todos se habían ido, Neferslillium inerte, Trunks aun la miraba.

-No creo que en tus planes, este ayudar a un mortal, menos si es mitad saiyajin.-contesto con rabia, Trunks la miraba resentido.

-No es mi culpa, son los humanos, los imperfectos, ellos mismos han iniciado su pronta muerte, pero si deseo ayudarte…-dijo con desesperación.-Tu padre… si no haces algo, el morirá, aunque ya estaba muerto.

-¿De que hablas?—dijo Trunks contrariado, tomo a Lila de los hombros, apretó con firmeza, exigiéndole con sus actos una respuesta.

-Tu padre vera sus pecados, ese hombre Goku también, todos lo harán... Me gustaría no sentir esta pena…-evadía la mirada del saiyajn

-¿Qué?, no se supone que los dioses aman a todos… por igual, pecadores, justos… no se supone que debes amar…¡Amar!-intimidando a la diosa.

¿Cómo era que un simple mortal calara así en ella¿Cómo una creación así podía desorganizar su esencia misma?, todas esas preguntas confundían a Neferslillium, ese hombre parado al frene de ella, le decía que debería amar¿A quien¿A la humanidad¿A el?. Pudo sacarse del saiyajin mas no de la semilla de duda en ella, Camino hacia el borde de la plataforma, callada.

-Nosotros amamos a nuestra creación… jamás lo dudes…--respondió con nerviosismo.

-Si claro, tanto así que los eliminaran… si la creación es imperfecta los creadores son culpables de ello.-contesto furioso.

-Es el entorno, la degradación¡si escucharas todo lo que yo oigo a diario!... no hay el amor que tanto proclamas, no esta aquí…

-No Señora, eso no puedo creerle, se que el mundo es difícil, pero todavía hay gente por la cual luchar, un bien, una idea, el amor por eso yo seguiría peleando.

-Trunks…"no se que es el amor… pensé que era como me lo habían enseñado, pero ya no estoy segura de nada", pensó…no quiero hacerte daño, pero si tus dudas van mas allá de mis palabras, entonces debes oírlas, debes oír la verdad, de a partir de ahora, volverás a un fragmento de tiempo de tu pasado, y tendrás la virtud, de escuchar los pensamientos, esa oportunidad, solo así me creerás…

* * *

**hola!!!! si lo reconosco, demasiado tiempo!!!!!, les pido disculpas.**

**espero les agrade el capitulo. adios y nos leemos**

**pd. YA SALGO DE VACACIONES DE LA UNIVERSIDAD,ASI QUE LAS ACTUALIZACIONES SERAN MAS PRONTAS n.nU**

**Dejen review!!!**


	12. Mundos,Parte I

**Capitulo 12: Los mundos en el Mundo- Parte I**

"_**Hacer lo que los demás dicen es una triste forma de vivir… tienes que suplicar aprobación para vivir"**_

* * *

**Capital del Oeste, Capsula Corp.**

**01:01 pm**

Trunks Brief, no puedes querer mas porque ya lo tienes todo, así que seria excelsamente egoísta pedir, porque yo se que tu sed por la plenitud de poseer lo inimaginable, te ha llevado a ser lo que eres… un estupido, vacío, hambriento de la insatisfacción de no tener lo ajeno¿Qué mas?, algo mas desea el hijo del Príncipe, quiere aun mas, quiere todavía lo que no existe, pero si hay un prospecto de ello, el lo quiere, lo desea y esa es su Naturaleza, su latido, y su método de autodestrucción.

_Trunks, Trunks despierta…_

No recuerda cuando se había quedado dormido, de alguna forma, encontró como acomodarse en el sillón lujoso de cuero negro, cómodo para depositarse en el y cumplir tu trabajo, mas no para que duermas en el. Puso sus dos palmas en su rostro, sobándose los ojos, y evadiendo por ultimo algún deseo de sueño. Se paro de su asiento, una media vuelta, y diviso la ciudad, por la gran ventana que se encontraba a espaldas de el hace unos momentos. Demasiados edificios, Publicidad escandalosamente llamativa, el sonido usual de los citadinos de la Capital del Oeste, las bocinas de los coches, las conversaciones, frases, suspiros, lo siguiente era insignificante, porque cada palabra anterior no guarda relación de lo general a lo específico, cuando solo se quiere huir, de la realidad.

-Señor, la asistente del Premier llamo hace unos momentos, solo para confirmar su asistencia a la junta extraordinaria que convocaron ayer…-pronunciaba una delgada voz, de una cortesía mecánica y falsa, que era escuchada por el alta voz del intercomunicador del teléfono.

-Gracias Jessica, saldré por una hora o dos, cualquier cosa tengo el celular y localizador encendido…-respondió el presidente de Capsula Corporation.

Se aproximo a la puerta, no si antes recoger su saco negro que hacia una excelente mezcla con el pantalón del mismo color, giro la perilla, por fin saliendo de su oficina, la joven secretaria se incorporo rápidamente de su asiento.

-Le comunicare cualquier cosa que se presente Señor…-dijo Jessica mientras miraba como el joven presidente se terminaba de colocar el saco y se lo abotonaba.

-Bien, nos vemos…-dijo mientras terminaba de arreglarse.

-Hasta luego.-dijo sonriendo la señorita.

"De verdad que es el hombre mas apuesto, adoro cuando se arregla la camisa, si no fuera porque el es el jefe ya me hubiera largado de esta empresa, aunque pagan bien"

-¿Qué dijiste?-dijo volteando la cabeza súbitamente, tenia los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué? Solo me despedía de Ud.

-No, tu dijiste algo mas, si lo hiciste…-repetía Trunks.-Tu.-señalo al conserje que se encontraba limpiando el reluciente piso, aun queriéndole sacar mas brillo al deslumbrante pavimento azul marino.-Escuchaste lo que dijo ¿no?

-Disculpe Señor, no escuche nada, la señorita solo se despidió de Ud.

Miro con recelo a los dos personajes, quizás era cierto solo se había imaginado que escucho esas palabras, había trabajado sin cesar desde la mañana, demasiada tensión, si tenia que ser eso, se equivoco, pero no se disculparía, jamás.

-…el localizador esta prendido...-fue lo ultimo que dijo, antes de entrar al ascensor, mientras esperaba que las puertas se cerrasen, el conserje pasaba con su pulidora cerca de la puerta.

"Estos niños engreídos, piensan que siempre estan hablando de ellos, los odio, malditos arrogantes"

Trunks estaba seguro que era la voz de ese hombre, pero noto muy claro que los labios de este habían permanecido inmutables, no había hablado nada, entonces… ¿Qué había sido todo eso?

Cuando quiso reaccionar, las puertas del elevador ya se habían cerrado, es el estrés del trabajo, dijo auto convenciéndose.

Cuando, llego al primer piso, caminaba hacia la salida, cruzando por fin los grandes portones de la Corporación, de lunas polarizadas, y una brillantes increíble. No quiso manejar ni nada por el estilo, pensó en tomar algo, pero tenia reunión en 3 horas, así que solo se limito a un café en algún establecimiento cómodo y discreto.

Mientras caminaba por las aceras, prendió la radio de su celular, algo de música lo relajaría, saco su celular, mientras se colocaba el hand free (audífonos específicamente), cambiaba rápidamente de dial, nada parecía gustarle, hasta que se quedo medianamente entretenido en la canción que sonaba, ahora lo reconocía, era aquella canción que escuchaba una de las estudiantes, que vinieron de visita estudiantil, de la Escuela de la mas alta alcurnia de la Capital "West High School", Una visita a una de las Corporaciones mas importantes del planeta. Estaba seguro, era esa melodía, que en aquella vez esa chiquilla escuchaba desde de su Ipod, la recordaba bien, era una de esas jóvenes quinceañeras que les importan un comino y medio la situación, estructura y estudio especializado del Comercio, Empresa, Publicidad, era de esas niñas que aun seguro desorbitada de su eje limitado, heredar la empresa de papá, o solo gastarla. En fin ninguno de esos pensamientos seguro paseaba por la cabeza de aquella joven, de la cual ahora era objeto de distracción del Presidente de Capsula Corp.

_Even though the gods are crazy, even though the stars are blind…  
_

Era esa misma melodía, que escucho por primera vez, que provenían descaradamente de los audífonos de aquella joven, mientras el mismo les daba la bienvenida a su Corporación, y les dictaba esa estupido sermón, "con el esfuerzo, y la dedicación… se puede lograr una empresa así…", "Capsula Corp. Es el conjunto de las diversas fuerzas, dueños y empleados", Y mas palabras que no venían al caso y que el mismo no creía.

Pero cuando iba a la mitad de su discurso de héroe en las finanzas, ese sonidito de radio, esa misma melodía, que ahora escuchaba mientras paseaba por las calles de la Capital del Oeste, ese mismo sonido, que escuchaba esa muchacha, que parecía impórtale muy poco lo que hablaba el presidente, porque esa vez sin ninguna vergüenza alzo el volumen de su radio, mientras miraba con desgano la decoración moderna de la oficina del presidente.

-cuidado…-casi exclamo una mujer, el presidente sin darse cuenta, embargado en su momento musical, había chocado frente a frente con una mujer.

-disculpe…-dijo apartándose del camino de la mujer, mientras pretendía seguir su camino.

"Cuando quieras, que guapo es…"

Trunks volteo rápidamente, pero la mujer había desaparecido entre la multitud¿Qué fue todo eso? Pensaba el saiyajin, iba a dar un paso mas, llego hasta la pista, y paro su andar al notar que el semáforo, indicaba el "pare", al prenderse el círculo rojo. Mientras esperaba, noto gente a su alrededor, una señora regordeta con un niño igual a ella, un joven de aproximadamente 16 años, de aspecto descuidado, una señorita, y un hombre de 40 años, por lo menos eso parecía, hablaba por su celular, parecía sostener una conversación muy misteriosa y agradable.

-Si a las 9 pm, no te preocupes mi amor, estaré ahí, cenaremos, y después… tu ya sabes…-hablaba el hombre de cuarenta años.-te llamo después, adiós, si yo tambien.-dijo colgando el celular.

"¿Y ahora que le voy a decir a mi mujer?"

Ahora Trunks estaba casi seguro que no era estrés, algo pasaba con el, estaba de pronto escuchando todo, o algo, frases de personas, pero aquellos no movían los labios¿Entonces eran sus pensamientos?", no que locura, eso era totalmente ilógico.

"Es tarde, no podré llegar a tiempo… no me darán el préstamo, maldita sea, este niño no se queda quieto¿Por qué se demora tanto en cambiar de color el semáforo?, maldición no voy a llegar"

Era la mujer regordeta, que antes ya le había dicho a su hijo que se quedara quieto.

"No aguanto mas, necesito solo un poco, un poco, un poquito, si solo un poquito y mañana ya no, solo hoy un poquito.

Era la voz seguramente del adolescente de aspecto desgarbado, pero el no había movido la boca, pero ese tono de voz era la de el, grave y diferente al del otro hombre mayor, no había otro varón aparte de ellos dos.

"Cielo Santo, ese es Trunks Brief, si es el, que voltee y me vea, voltea, voltea…mírame"

Esa sin ninguna duda era la señorita, que solo miraba la espalda de Trunks, pero obviamente ya se había fijado de reojo, el rostro del saiyajin.

Todo era extraño, Trunks volteo a ver a la joven y esta muy sonrojada no supo que hacer. Súbitamente, empeorando aun mas el estado de confusión del saiyajin, comenzó a escuchar todas esas frases, todas juntas y revueltas, como un coro, una insoportable algarabía, que solo el escuchaba, eran ahora gritos, que solo el percibía, porque gente alrededor no parecía escuchar nada, sin embargo Trunks casi se cubría las orejas por todos los gritos.

"La maldita de mi mujer, no me va a creer lo que le voy a decir", "Solo un poco, un poco, maldito semáforo, quiero solo un poquito y ya no mas, solo un poco", "No voy a llegar, no me van a dar el préstamo, estoy perdida, no me van a dar el préstamo", "Voltea, Voltea, Trunks Brief, eres muy guapo, voltea"

Era una absoluta angustia, solo el lo escuchaba., Trunks comenzaba a sudar frió, mientras comenzaba a sentir un fuerte dolor en la cabeza.

El circulo verde, indicaba que los transeúntes podían seguir su camino, todos cruzaban la pista, mientras un desconcertado Trunks, permanecía inmóvil en la acera, comenzó a temblar, sea lo que sea, era cierto todo lo que había escuchado, ya no podía echarle la culpa al estrés, no era eso¿Qué demonios esta pasando conmigo¿Qué fue todo eso?

Iba a avanzar cuando la bocina de un automóvil lo hizo volver en si, miro el taxi, quien había provocado el sonido, miro el semáforo, que hacia resplandecer el disco rojo.

-¡Esta loco! Fíjese bien, imbecil.-dijo el conductor, que avanzaba con su auto, Trunks retrocedía volviendo a la acera.

Sin mas control, que su propia desesperación, esa ultima frase que escucho, lo estremeció aun mas.

"imbecil, después nos echan la culpa… que los conductores somos lo locos"

Ese había sido el chofer de taxi que casi atropella a Trunks, eso fue lo ultimo, claro que percibió. Antes de empezar a correr, sin importarle el semáforo, ni los autos. Caminaba ahora torpemente, escuchando los pensamientos, si ahora estaba seguro que era eso, de todas las personas que se cruzaban ante el, fue lo mas terrorífico que puso pasarle. Ya sin rumbo especifico, solo andaba por donde había menos gentes.

"La voy a matar", pensaba un hombre; "Después de vender esto, podré comprarme esos libros", pensaba una adolescente; "¿Dónde voy a esconder el cuerpo?", "Odio los lunes", "No soporto mas, me quiero morir", "Papá, estoy embarazada, si se lo digo me golpeara", "Tengo sueño", "le daré una sorpresa", "No puedo creer que haya robado", "Me ascendieron de puesto, esto es genial", "Es una golfa, siempre lo supe, a mi no me puede mentir", "Ahora veras, ni creas que te vas a salir con la tuya", "Y si en verdad este mundo fuera un jaula", " Te extraño", "No volveré a fumarlo, lo juro", "Mucha gente… Estoy solo", "Todos me miran mal, todos me odian, y por eso me odio", "Por favor ayuda, nadie me escucha, nadie entiende"

El Saiyajin era torturado por las miles de voces, cada una de ellas calaba en el, lo confundían fuertemente.

No supo como llego, pero se encontraba frente al "Hotel West" exclusivo centro de convenciones. Ese era el lugar de la reunión con el Premier del Rey y los demás presidentes de las empresas congregadas. Entro al lugar aun aturdido, necesitaba sentarse, calmarse, entro por inercia, mientras localizaba el Lobby, apenas sintió la confortabilidad del sillón de forro aterciopelado, una voz algo conocida le llamo la atención.

-Señor Brief, no lo esperaba tan temprano—Era el Premier, que le estiraba la mano, en búsqueda de un mutuo saludo.

-Se…señor—dijo apenas incorporándose, y devolviendo el saludo, estrechando la mano con el premier, que poseía una sonrisa altanera.--¿Qué hora es?

-Las 3 de la tarde, la reunión es en media hora.-dijo dejando de mirar su reloj de pulsera.--¿Se siente bien?-pregunto al ver el semblar desorbitado del saiyajin.

-Es… estoy bien, me disculpa. —dijo Trunks con el deseo de ir al baño y lavarse el rostro. —un momento.

-Propio. —pronuncio el Premier con cortesía, mientras veía al joven localizar los servicios higiénicos.

"Mas te vale aprobar el proyecto, Trunks Brief, necesito de tu Corporación"

Trunks Volteo a ver al premier, quien ya estaba de espaldas, dirigiéndose al elevador. Mas nervioso aun, Entro al baño, camino rápidamente a hasta los grifos de agua, giro uno de ellos, con sus palmas hizo de recipiente, hasta juntar la necesaria, inundo su rostro de agua, queriendo buscar la lógica ante el fenómeno extraño que acaecía en el.

Vio su reflejo en el espejo, su cara mojada, y sus trémulos ojos azules¿Qué fue todo eso?

Lentamente salía del baño, no quería acercarse a nadie, era lo peor. Estaba devastado, todo lo que había escuchado era como sentir el pesar, alegría, la definición mundial en sus espaldas, en este caso en sus oídos. Sentía una angustia terrible en el pecho, no tenia ningún animo para asistir a la reunión, se puso a temblar cuando saco la conclusión de que en esa reunión habría gente, no, eso no.

Quiso huir, irse muy lejos, donde no haya nadie, nada que escuchar, ya no le importaba nada, estar solo era lo que mas deseaba.

Pensó en ir hasta el techo del Hotel, y de ahí volar hasta el campo, un lugar alejado, donde no haya una maldita persona, estaba desesperado.

Se metió súbitamente al elevador, deseando que nadie mas solicite dicho transporte, apretó el botón 50, inesperadamente, comenzó a escuchar lo siguiente:

"Su sistema de congelamiento automático, es requerido de una forma moderada, eso fortificara el "plan diluvio", solo con un botón, eliminaremos cualquier tipo de rebelión… Si señor Premier, tiene razón, son ellos los únicos interesados, Trunks Brief, es necesario, si Señor, no se preocupe."

Esa voz o pensamiento, inundado ya en la falta de razón, provenía del ascensor contiguo.

Una nueva pregunta surgió en el¿Cómo era eso de solo con un botón, eliminaremos cualquier tipo de rebelión¿Qué tenia que ver eso con su invento del congelamiento automático?, algo estaba mal. El propósito definitivo de esa reunión, era firmar la alianza de las empresas mas poderosas del mundo, con la Monarquía, según ellos, buscar el bienestar social. Todavía tenia dudas sobre el sistema en que su empresa cooperaría en dicho proyecto, pero la idea de reforzar la seguridad, ayudar en los sectores de escasez económico, académico y tecnológico, lo impulsaba a ser parte del plan, uno que habían bautizado como "Unidos por un Mundo Mejor", de verdad le agradaba la idea, pero su instinto le decía que todas esas frases guardaban otra cosa, algún otro plan¿Qué podría ser¿Por qué escucho de hablar de eliminar a alguien o algunos?

No soporto mas, cuando por fin sonó el timbre del ascensor anunciando que se abría las puertas, salió casi a rastras, Camino hasta el borde del Techo, casi sin aliento, mientras un viento insoportable lo hacia mecerse. Dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, veía como la gente se veía diminuta desde esa distancia, como hormigas en fila, con un objetivo que solo ellos conocían. Deseaba que todo fuera un sueño, despertar y encontrarse en el sillón fino de su oficina. El viento casi lo hacia tumbar, balanceándolo, tanto que le hizo perder el equilibrio, finalmente haciéndolo caer a toda velocidad hacia el pavimento.

En el trayecto de la caída, quiso volar y detener el destino, pero no pudo, no podía volar ni detenerse, ni una fuerza en el aparecía, solo era como una roca, y obedeciendo a la ley de gravedad.

Seguía cayendo, y el inerte, confiado en la incertidumbre de su vida, un fulgor blanco alumbro todo a su alrededor, tan brillante que el saiyajin entrecerraba los ojos, era doloroso la luz que podía ver, justo antes de caer y terminar tendido en el pavimento, vio perfectamente unos ojos verdes, muy claros y tristes, que lo esperaban, era Neferslillium, que lo divisaba en medio de la pista, lugar donde el caería, desde el piso 50 del "Hotel West", después todo fue silencio.

* * *

**Hola! pues esta actualizacion fue mas rapida xD**

**Ok, Ok, se estan preguntando, como que primera parte?, donde esta vegeta? jejeje si bueno el capitulo 12 se dive en 2 partes, la primera en Trunks y la segunda, en Vegeta y Goku, asi que no se desesperen. Este capitulo era necesario, para el final (que esta muy proximo) . **

**En el siguiente capitulo pues veremos la vida de Vegeta y la de Goku, especificamente sus pecados, como q? ya veran.**

**Queria aclarar algo: primero cito algunos parlamentos de Neon Genesis Evangelion, del episodio 26, ya saben, ese episodio en especial me gusto:) **

**el segundo es la cancion que escucha Trunks, es "Stars are Blind" de Paris Hilton jajajja, si que payasada pero la melodia atrapa n.nU bueno la puse y ya .**

**Me despido y gracias por leer.**

**Pd. Les quiero hacer una invitacion, si es q a algunos de los lectores de este fic le gusta la pelicula Piratas del Caribe, y le gusta el Capitan Jack Sparrow, pues les aviso que, tengo un fic hace poco publicado en esta pagina en la seccion de movies. Escrito en conjunto con mi super amiga Ponky (quien ha escrito un fic en esta seccion, les suena me quieres papa?) Pues el fic creooooo q nos quedo bien, jajaja. En fin si desean ahi esta, para que se diviertan un poco, el nick es Ponky y Miss killer, y el titulo "Un mes dura el rencor lo demas es amor", bueno espero que puedan leerlo.**

**Ahora si me despido , byeeeeee y nos leemos :)**

**Dejen reviews con su opinion si? jejeje bye.**


	13. Mundos, Parte II

Capitulo12: Mundos en tu Mundo II

"_**Con los pies de plomo, hoy morimos, todos, hasta que sabes que puedes volar."**_

_**Yesenia Espiritu**_

Sus pupilas se alumbraron, quedando mas azules que nunca¿Qué podía ser esa brillantes? El sol, no, era mas deslumbrante que tal astro, iluminaba todo a su alrededor, no podía sentir el piso, quizás no había, quizás caía, quizás volaba, quizás ya había muerto.

"Soy Trunks Brief"—estaba tendido en algún lugar, con las manos y piernas extendidas, como un gran pentáculo perdido, como una estrella caída. Sus manos entre cerradas, a igual que sus ojos, tristes y ligeramente humedecidos por lágrimas que amenazaban abandonar sus cuencas.

"Soy Trunks Brief—repitió—Y si, soy culpable, de toda esa conspiración, se que falte, me deje llevar por la vanidad, por el sentimiento de la grandeza, culpable. "El moderno sistema de congelamiento automático", en principio, era una maquina para afrontar las consecuencias de un calentamiento global, que mi empresa y otras estaban ocasionando al planeta, la maquina tenia el destino se congelar a los polos, cuando estos estaban próximos a derretirse. Pensé que seria bueno para la comunidad, yo quería ayudar…"

-La verdad Trunks… la verdad…-esgrimo Neferslillium

"…Hasta que me propusieron comprar mi invento, Los militares del Rey, me ofrecieron un acuerdo que fue difícil, imposible de rehusar, me ofrecían el respaldo absoluto de la Monarquía, un apoyo general a cualquier prueba, científica, y de otra índole, no solo eso, mi Empresa, Capsula Corp. se colocaría entre las nubes y … yo mismo, me verían como el empresario mas famoso, mas de lo que ya era, lo seria por mis propios medios y no por la fama heredada de mi madre, si no por mi mismo. Ellos se apoderaron de mi invento, y entonces desde el año pasado, exactamente cuando empezaron todos esos temblores mundiales y esos extraños congelamientos en sectores del mundo. Si tuve preguntas, dudas sobre el modo de empleo de mi invento, pero no hice nada, ni auditorias, ni peticiones de informes a los departamentos militares del Rey… no hice nada, nada. Fue una prueba de acceso seguro para ingresar a una asociación aparte a la que ya de por si pertenecía mi empresa, otra asociación, "los buenos pastores" me parece que escuche, tenia que firmar el nexo entre ellos y yo, el pacto que me consolidaría, me ligaría a por siempre estar entre los mejores. Esa relación, le daría la capacidad, el gobierno, de disponer de mi invento y otros mas, como parte mayoritaria de acciones adquiridas de Capsula Corp.

Tengo aun muchas preguntas, rondando en mi cabeza, tantos eventos: Mi vanidad desmesurada, esa que me había alzado, a sentirme único y capaz de ser lo máximo; la empresa, excelsa, por mi; mi familia, mi novia Pan; todo se fue desmoronando, mi mentira perfecta, cuando llegaste, Lillu, me diste 1 efecto ambiguo, destruiste mi vida controlada, fui sincero, hace mucho que no lo era. Aquí, ahora, me siento perdido, sin esperar la absolución, porque soy culpable".

-Eso es todo, gracias, gracias.—dijo la diosa, mientras se tapaba la boca, para impedir que lo gemidos de su sollozo no sean escuchados por el saiyajin, aun tendido en el piso, ella a su lado de rodillas.

-¿Lloras por mi?—pregunto Trunks, se incorporo solo sentadose, llegando a la altura de Neferslillium.--¿Por mi?

-Trunks… cada palabra fue sincera, has reconocido tu error, pero eso no te quita la diferencia que note cuando te conoci, diferente a los demás…

-si claro, tan diferente como estupido, eso ni la vanidad me pudo hacer olvidar, todos los errores que he cometido, a vista de los demás, lo mas loable, pero solo me han destruido, el peor de todos fue contigo, fui tan estupido que creí que tu…-el solo bajo la cabeza, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, sintiendo el enfriamiento de sus manos, como nunca.

Pero su valor no había sido descontado, solo que minimización era por el increíble sentimiento de culpabilidad, uno que fue yendo disipado por el inesperado beso de la diosa, uno que encendió las mejillas de ella misma, y que dio oportunidad al saiyajin de poder abrazarla y estrecharla otra vez.

Ella no actuaba como lo estaba planeado, en la cadena de lo predicho, actuaba por instinto y deseo; se sorprendió como el saiyajin cerraba los ojos cuando la besaba, no entendía el porque, ella los mantenía abiertos, hasta que las caricias la mecían en un placer que la adormilaba. Cuando tuvieron que separarse, se abrazaron, el oliendo las puntas de cabello oscuro de la diosa, que extraño era en verdad los besos, y seductores hasta hacerte sentir amada, ella era amada, no por su calidad de diosa, si no porque el mortal, que aun la estrechaba, la amaba por ser ella.

-Si las ciencias del Hombre, encuentran tantas explicaciones para los sucesos de cada día en su historia, una buen argumento para cubrir su curiosidad, entonces dime—dijo la diosa entre lagrimas.--…dime, si hay algún argumento, una solución para un mortal y un dios.

-De seguro tu tienes la respuesta, si tienes el arte de crear los universos, de la resolución divina, entonces con tu infinita sabiduría, sabes como resolver nuestro problema.-dijo con una temerosa sonrisa, mientras besaba la mejilla de la diosa.

-Es hora de terminar lo empezado…-se levanto del suelo, dando la espalda al saiyajin, el lugar donde se encontraban era totalmente blanco, sin ninguna mancha, le hizo inclusive recordar a Trunks, aquella habitación donde Goten y el habían entrenado.

-¿A que te refieres?—pregunto el saiyajin.

-Todo esto debe terminar, eres lo mejor que un día pensé que podía tener, pero eres demasiado, y las fuerzas me impiden estar contigo.-Neferslillium ahora no le importaba si su voz se quebrantaba por el dolor, que quedaba, si no la soledad eterna, porque para ella en verdad era eterna.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?... podemos…

-Debes ayudar a tu padre, y a ese hombre llamado Goku. Las Ninfas son estrictas e invulnerables, el cambio del Sino, es imposible de variar-dijo alejándose.-pero… no se que decir.—volteo a verlo, creía que seria la ultima vez, lo contemplaba, sabiendo que ahora era el aire mas pesado, el universo mas angosto, y las fuerzas mas mortíferas, porque seguiría viviendo, y el al final iría a un lugar muy lejano al de ello, otra vez maldijo su inmortalidad, y lo opaco de su sabiduría.-adiós… fue bueno conocerte, creo que se dice… Te amo y perdón…-alrededor de ella, se expandió una onda real, que se esparcía, haciéndolo volver a el, al mundo, a una realidad imparable, objetiva e incierta.

-¡Lillu!-grito Trunks, pero ella había desaparecido.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Dónde estoy¡Mas vale que alguien venga, no saben con quien se han metido!—grito el Príncipe de los Saiyajins. Sentía sus músculos tensos, como endurecidos, no se podía mover, todo era negro, o quizás eran sus parpados mas pesados, que no había energía para abrirlos, no, aun podía hablar; totalmente oscuro, que la luz violeta que vio a lo lejos le supo a gloria.

-Vegeta, saiyajin puro del planeta Vegita, Príncipe de su raza, casi extinguida, reside en el planeta Tierra, Sistema Solar, tiene una mujer, Bulma, terrícola, y dos vástagos, Trunks, primogénito, Bra, la menor.

-¿Quién eres?—pregunto con inquietud, ante tal introducción de el mismo.

-No tiene caso saber quien soy—increíblemente el ser de forma femenina, es encontraba encima de el, con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.—pero si tanto te importa, Soy Amatista, ninfa del Sino.—dijo hablándole al oído, dejando descansar su cuerpo en el del saiyajin, podía sentir claramente el acelerado latir de corazón del saiyajin, esa mujer en verdad le inculcaba miedo. Levanto su mano derecha e iba acariciando la mejilla de Vegeta, como una tortura extraña. —Pero lo importante es saber ¿Quién es Vegeta, el príncipe de los Saiyajins?

-¡Un asesino!—se oyó un grito no muy lejos de ellos.-¡asesino!

-Míralo, ese es Tod, joven del planeta Uzed, pertenecía a las huestes guerreras de su Rey, le rompiste el cuello, luego mataste a todo su batallón. —Vegeta lo observaba, el espectro se mostraba con el cuello torcido y con la mirada furiosa, mientras sudaba, daba un aspecto nauseabundo, las gotas de sudor, ese salado combinado con la sangre múltiples heridas en su cuerpo.

-No se quien es.—dijo el príncipe evadiendo la mirada, tal ser le causaba arcadas, era indigno de estar frente a la realeza que era.

-Sigues con esa actitud, príncipe de la nada, en verdad de nada.-dijo Amatista con un dulzura, mientras seguía acariciando la mejilla de Vegeta.

-¡Un maldito asesino¡Malvado!-esta vez gritaba una joven, con el rostro marcado de sangre seca, su cuello tambien torcido, los cabellos despeinados, sus vestidos rasgados, con una gran mancha de sangre en el área del pubis.

-Meylin, del planeta Gork, constelación Ángel, también le rompiste el cuello, después de que la ultrajaste.

Esa mirada de odio, Vegeta no pudo evadirla, claramente esa inocencia perdida en el rostro infausto de la niña, con ansias de matar a su agresor.

-¡asesino!-grito un hombre maduro, tenia el cráneo destrozado, mientras su túnica lila, empapada de sangre, había humedecido un símbolo, dos rombos encontrados.

-El Rey de Atlen, Bjorn, su muerte fue instantánea, aunque creo que su dolor es perpetuo, lo mataste después de asesinar a su mujer e hijos, le quitaste la corona, te la pusiste y dijiste: "Sabandija, tu corona es muy pequeña".

-¡malvado!-grito un niño, con una gran herida en el pecho, que no dejaba de sangrar.

-¡desgraciado!-gemía una señora con múltiples heridas.

-Creo que todos vienen a pedirte una explicación, Vegeta, que les vas a decir… lo se, eres el Príncipe de los Saiyajins, sus vidas eran muy insignificantes ¿no?-hablaba la ninfa con ironía, mientras el saiyajin quedaba anonadado por espectros, tantas miradas de dolor y furia, pensaba que ya las había olvidado, así como pensaba que había olvidado sus crímenes.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!-era ahora el cántico de los caídos, una suplica por saber, el porque de sus furtivas muertes, porque morir de esa forma¿Quién era el?

-Un carnicero, sediento de poder, eso eres Vegeta—seguía hablándole al oído, mientras acariciaba su mejilla.-un carnicero.

-No, no…-repetía Vegeta, era invadido por miles de voces, fantasmas histéricos, todos parecían empujarlo a la locura¡responde!, le pareció oír, pero ni el mismo lo sabia, ya su argumento de gente real, elite real, no lo satisfacía, en verdad ¿Quién era el?-Yo…

Las voces eran mas fuertes, retumbaban en el, no solo en su cabeza, si no en el mismo, descanalizaba el curso de su sangre, sus pulmones eran pesados, y su corazón, un fuerte blanco a una taquicardia.

-Todos gritan-dijo la ninfa, sin dejar el odio, ni de acariciar la mejilla de saiyajin.

-No soporto mas¡cállense!—grito con desesperación Vegeta, sudando, al punto de explotar de desesperación.

-Entonces mátalos, desaparécelos, como siempre lo has hecho, si te molestan mátalos, como siempre lo has hecho-repetía, su voz buscaba convencer al saiyajin, ir por esa opción.

-No, yo—pero con tal magnitud hablaba la ninfa, que lo hacia dudar, quizás esa era la única forma, acabar con ellos, en verdad tenia que hacerlo, lo iban a volver loco, enloquecería ahora mismo.

-mátalos-era la voz instigadora de la ninfa.-ellos no son nadie, mátalos.

Su corazón latía desenfrenadamente, como si los latidos delataran su miedo su falta de resolución, las voces pesadas de los espectros, la voz de la ninfa, la duda, lo atormentaban, en verdad quería hacerlo.

Pensó haber borrado sus pecados, pero nada había cambiado.

-tu muérete!—volteo, sintió como todas sus fuerzas le regresaban, giro y tomo del cuello a Amatista, con toda la intención de ahorcarla y si se podía decapitarla, lo haría.

-eso es ¡mátame!-para sorpresa del saiyajin, la mujer que estaba por decapitar, era Bulma, era ella, su mujer, con esos mismos ojos y cabellos azules, piel blanca, la misma voz.

-Bul…Bulma…-apenas dijo, era ella. Y sus manos rodeando su delicado cuello, casi apretándolo.

-Eso no importa, solo hazlo—y el cuerpo de la mujer se deformo, volviendo a ser Amatista, con sus ojos burlones y la ironía en su frente.

-¿Qué eres?—el saiyajin no podía mas, su pecho se helaba.

- Eso no importa, solo hazlo¡Hazlo!—grito, volviendo a encender la desesperación del Príncipe, que solo atino a hundir su puño en le pecho de la mujer, el temblor con que lo hizo, lo había obligado a cerrar los ojos, cuando los abrió, vio a su mujer, Bulma, con el pecho atravesado por el mismo Vegeta.

-¡Bul…Bulma¡NO¿Qué eres¿Qué eres?-gritaba con desesperación, el príncipe, gritaba a lo ancho del lugar. Después un silencio reino por unos segundos, que fue roto por un claro gemido de dolor.

**Capital del Oeste, Downtown West**

**10:23 am**

**-**¡Papa!—fue la voz de Gohan, vio aparecer a su Padre, con el semblar serio.

-Gohan¿estan todos bien?-dijo mirando a sus hijos. Camino hasta la esquina de un edificio, observando a la gente tendía en el pavimento, no estaban vivos, pero tampoco pertenecían al otro mundo.-¿Qué paso aquí?

-Paso lo que tenia que pasar Son Goku--todos voltearon y las vieron, las ninfas, frías y estrictas, los miraban.

-¿Fueron ustedes?—dijo el saiyajin mirándolas una por una—no entendí muy bien lo que me dijo Kaio-Sama, pero lo único que quiero es que vuelvan a todos a la normalidad, por favor-

-Son Goku, siempre queriendo cambiar el destino… ¿lo lograra?—dijeron las mujeres al unísono-

-Papa debes tener cuidado…-advirtió Goten, sin dejar de mirar a las ninfas.

-Ellas son muy…-dijo mirando los ojos fríos de las entes.

-Son Goku, saiyajin puro del planeta Vegita, soldado de clase baja, reside en el planeta Tierra, Sistema Solar, tiene una esposa, Milk, terrícola, y dos vástagos, Gohan, primogénito, Goten, el menor.

**Capital del Oeste, Limites de la Ciudad**

**10:23 am**

-Tengo un terrible presentimiento, algo le paso a mi Papa.-dijo Bra, tocando su pecho, perdiendo la esperanza de volver a ver a su Padre, mientras miraba la ciudad entera, su ciudad, como un cementerio sin tumbas, miles de personas, tendidas, olvidadas por el destino, arrastradas por el terror.

-No digas eso… ¿Qué paso aquí?—pregunto Pan, con la misma sensación de angustia.

-Es horrible.

-Puedo sentir el Ki de mi papa y mi tío Goten… ¡Por Kami-Sama!... ese es el Ki del abuelo Goku.—dijo aun sin creerlo, pensó que no volvería a ver jamás.

-¡No puedo sentir el Ki de mi Papa!-grito Bra sin aliento.--¡Mi…mira el cielo!—dijo viendo el cielo rojo, parecía que caía un ola celeste del cielo, una ola, que parecía iba a cubrirlas.

**Capital del Oeste, Downtown West**

**10:25**** am**

-¡Papa mira arriba!--exclamó Goten, viendo una extraña ola celeste asomarse en el cielo rojo.

-Todos lo sabrán, todos, pero antes, Son Goku sabrá quien es. ¿Quién es en verdad Son Goku?—después las 3 mujeres tomaron de los brazos al saiyajin, y desapareciendo instantáneamente.

* * *

**hola!!!!bueno me tarde, pero ya estoy de vacas asi q ya no me demoro de verdad jajaja.**

**Estamos ya en los ultimos caps, por fin!!! aajajaja, espero les guste.**

**bye, y dejen revien con su opinion .**


	14. amor como invierno

**Capitulo 14¡****Amor como invierno!**

No era esa luz incandescente, presumida ante una ausente oscuridad, porque no la había, ni una ni otra, era un lugar conocido, gastado de ver, era un bosque frondoso, donde el solía entrenar, muy cerca de su casa, de su hogar, de su familia.

Su lugar favorito, no, era simplemente que era más cómodo hacerlo ahí, sus manías, artes y virtudes, unas que no alcanzaban a satisfacer, por el contrario anhelaban un infinito.

Goku, de pie frente a un árbol, en medio del bosque, su mirada estaba posada en las ajaduras del viejo tronco de un roble, inmutable y enmudecido.

No podía pensar, el mismo estaba en un estado de tranquilidad insoportable. Cerca de el, un niño, lloraba inconsolablemente, gemía, sin hallar una palabra, solo en medio de un bosque espeso, que dejaba dar paso a un poco de luz, algunas ramas y arboledas caídas, lo permitían.

Reconocía esa voz¿podía hacerlo?, creía hacerlo, camino, hacia el pequeño, quien sentado en el tronco cortado de un ancho árbol, se sobaba los ojos, con violencia, sus mejillas estaban rojas, sus ropas mojadas por las lagrimas.

-¡Gohan!—grito Goku, pero el pequeño permanecía en su postura sin haber quizás escuchado el grito.--¿Qué me pasa?... ¡Gohan¡Gohan!

-¿Quién es, Gohan?—pregunto la ninfa, que parecía haber aparecido de la nada, había pegado su espalda con la de Goku, muy juntos, queriendo ser parte del sonido interno del saiyajin, queriendo oír su respiración, su próximo sufrimiento.

-Si, es Gohan mi hijo. Tú si puedes escucharme…--Goku luchaba evadiendo la postura de la ninfa, pero no podía desatarse de ella.

-¿Qué crees que pueda pasarte, cuando gritas y gritas, y nadie puede oírte? Excepto claro, alguien como yo… ¿Qué crees?.—dijo sonriendo, levantando su índice y juntándolo a sus labios.

-¡Gohan¡Gohan¡Gohan¡Gohan!—gritaba sin el mismo oírse, ni si quiera podía oír la voz interna de el mismo, entonces supo que estaba mudo.--¿Cómo…

-…puedo oírte?—dijo la diosa, convencida de la incapacidad del saiyajin.—por tu expresión… mortal, por tus ojos, por tu respiración.—Goku cayo al suelo, perdido y limitado , frente a un mar de oportunidades.

-¿Es tu hijo?

-Si… es Gohan.—se acerco a el, casi al frente de el, se agacho para estar a su altura, deseaba tocarlo y saber el pesar que acaecía en el.—Hola¿Por qué lloras, hijo?

El niño, levanto su cabeza. Mirando con extrañeza al hombre que estaba al frente de el, tomo las batas de su playera y se limpio la cara con rudeza, eso aumentó que se enrojeciera aun mas sus mejillas, sus manos húmedas y pegajosas, todo su rostro lo estaba.

-No puede oírte…--camino hacia el niño y lo tomo en sus brazos, lo apretó con ternura a su pecho, secándole con ternura su sollozos, brindándole un consuelo, que el niño mismo había pedido en silencio.-¿Gohan?

-No, Yo soy Goten, Gohan es mi hermano.

-Es Goten…-la ninfa lo miraba con desprecio, y Goku decepcionaba cada mirada de la ninfa.-te equivocaste.

-¿Quién es el?—Goten miraba a Goku con extrañeza y algo de miedo, completamente extraño.

-Soy tu Padre… Goku.—pronuncio inútilmente, mirando con ternura, y un amor paternal recién llegado.--¿Te han hablado de mi?

-Señora, ese hombre es raro, parece que habla pero no dice nada, esta loco.—dijo mirando con miedo, se aferro aun mas al pecho calido de la ninfa.—que se vaya…-dijo susurrándole al oído.—Goku, recibió ese mensaje con una sonrisa temblorosa, como aun descodificando el mensaje, tratando de encontrar un lado amable a las palabras de su pequeño hijo.

-Dice que es tu padre, dice que se llama Goku.—

-No Señora, mi papá murió, el se murió…--se quebranto en un nuevo llanto, que no pudo contener ni parar.—el se murió, el es malo, malo, se fue, es malo.

-¿Quién es malo, querido?—lo apretó a mas, tratando de sosegar su tristeza. Se sentó en el viejo tronco, cargando y arrullando al pequeño Goten.

-Mi papá, el es malo, yo lo escuche, le escuche a mi mamá, el no me quiso, es malo… ¡malo!—

-No Goten… aquí estoy, mírame… mírame Hijo.—abrió la boca, pero ni un sonido producía, solo un silencio que desesperaba al niño.

-No señor, váyase, esta loco, no dice nada, usted no es mi padre, no puede ser mi padre.

-Tranquilo… es muy triste lo que dices, puedo sentirlo, yo tambien lo se.—beso su frente, y levanto rápidamente su índice, pegándolo a la sien del saiyajin mudo, casi hundiéndolo en la piel blanca.—Tu tambien lo sabrás…

Su mente se nublo, dos voces, dos siluetas, creyó reconocer.

-¡No lo puedo creer¿Cómo pudo…?—

-No grites, por favor Bulma, te pueden escuchar.

-Lo siento Milk, pero es que esto… horrible, Goku será siempre mi amigo, pero esto fue demasiado, es un…--La peliazul, camino dando la espalda a la otra mujer, miro con tristeza la mesa y sillas del comedor de la cocina de Son, halo una de los asientos, apoyo su mentón en sus brazos cruzados quienes descansaban en la mesa.

-Si eso lo se…--Milk se aproximo a la ventana, cogiendo una parte de su mandil blanco, miro su reflejo en los vidrios¿Qué quedaba de la joven de años atrás?, definitivamente la juventud se estaba esfumando, su aspecto había cambiado, el tiempo cobraba caro, y ella lo estaba pagando; a diferencia de la otra mujer a sus espaldas, a pesar de ser un poco más madura que ella, Bulma se veía siempre jovial y bonita, tan diferentes.—No podía seguir manteniendo ese secreto, el sabia…

El pequeño Goten, se aproximaba hasta la cocina, quería mostrarle a su madre el nuevo amigo que había hecho, una lagartija azul de con manchas amarrillas, caminaba de puntillas, quería sorprender a su mamá, entonces noto que su madre estaba acompañada por Bulma, genial, pensó, ahora serian dos las sorprendidas¿Quizás había venido Trunks?. Se quedo solo apoyado del umbral de madera de la puerta.

-Sabia que estabas embarazada de Goten, y aun así, prefirió quedarse muerto, el sabia que podíamos revivirlo, habían formas, pero prefirió irse a entrenar , que ver crecer a Gohan, conocer y convivir contigo y Goten.—Bulma se estremeció ante tal frialdad de las palabras, que realmente eran verdaderas.--…es un imbecil.—el pequeño saiyajin, quien ya había borrado de su rostro la sonrisa, y apretaba con fuerza la pequeña lagartija azul de manchas amarillas, entonces su joven mente, pudo deducir, que su padre podía revivir, a pesar que el mismo había hecho preguntas a su hermano. Muchas veces Gohan. Le había contado esa leyenda de las esferas del dragón, que te cumplen deseos, al reunirlas; inclusive una vez su mejor amigo le habia mostrado el radar del dragón, que se utilizaba para encontrarlas. "Trunks tiene esa cosa, para encontrarlas, hermano", "No Goten, Papá ya ha muerto varias, veces, el dragón solo puede revivir una vez… déjalo así", fue lo que siempre le contestaba Gohan, entonces Goten creyó que tales esferas no eran magnificas como decían ser; había dejado a un lado esa idea, el amor paternal que debía cubrir su corazón, era reemplazado por un cariño fraternal, por parte de su hermano, y un hermoso amor de madre, quizás no cubrían esa parte de amor de padre, pero al menos, no le dolía tanto, siempre lo recordaba, al ver a Trunks y Vegeta. Pero entonces en ese momento supo que su hermano le había mentido, si había forma de revivirlo, pero era su mismo Padre quien había desistido; su pequeña mente, trabajaba sacando solo una respuesta, dura y triste, "Papá no quiso revivir, porque no me quería ver, papá no me quiere, papá es malo". Su pecho se oprimió, sus ojos se inundaron, y un extraño sentimiento cubrió su mente, era el odio, furia y la tristeza, en el pecho d eun niño de 5 años. Todas esas ideas de un héroe, como se lo habían pintado su familia, todas esas historias, se rompieron, "es malo" se repetía.

-No lo repitas mas.—Milk no pudo evitar llorar, aun miraba su reflejo en los vidrios, sus lagrimas rodar por sus mejillas, con su delantal blanco se las secaba, y una sonrisa de resignación, quiso cambiar todo este tema, que solo la ahogaban mas.—Bueno, creo que ya estoy acostumbrada a todos estos desplantes.—camino hasta los anaqueles, abrió una de las puertecillas, y a medida que hablaba iba sacando las tasas de porcelana para el te.--¿Por qué no trajiste a Trunks?—Bulma levanto su cabeza dejando de lado su posición.

-Esta entrenando con su padre, se lo llevo a las montañas, solo este fin de semana, dice que tienen un entrenamiento especial.—dijo con una sonrisa tierna, cerrando los ojos.

-entiendo…--camino hasta la cocina, mirando a que hora herviría el agua. Un fuerte portazo se escucho en la casa de los Son, las dos mujeres viraron hacia donde venia el sonido.--¿Gohan¿Goten?—pero no pudo obtener respuesta, solo pudieron observar, a la lagartija azul con manchas amarillas, que se escurría por la sala.

_Vuelve… _

-Bien, pequeño ya no llores.—la ninfa acariciaba los cabellos de Goten, después miro al saiyajin, traía el rostro sorprendido, y un aire de tristeza¿acaso lloraría?—Creo que tu papá te quiere pedir perdón.

-No señora, ya le dije que el no es mi papá, no puede ser él, mi papá esta muerto.—miro con desprecio a Goku y otra vez se volvió acurrucar entre los brazos de la ninfa. Goku, solo se arrodillo frente a él, moviendo la boca, un perdón parecía escucharse, de la misma intensidad del murmullo de una cucaracha. "perdóname, hijo".

-Creo que te quiere pedir perdón.—la ninfa veía con lastima al saiyajin, su estado era deplorable, mudo, con el dolor clavado en el pecho y además…

-No, No, ya le dije, Señor esta loco, váyase, mueve su boca pero no dice nada, vayase, usted no es mi padre, no lo es.—volvió a romper su llanto.—no se le parece, en nada¿Acaso es usted un loco desquiciado? Sediento de poder, eso es mi padre, un ególatra, que prefiere la gloria de una multitud, al amor de su hijo.—parecía increíble las palabras duras de Goten, frías frases que serian pecado en la boca de un niño de 5 años, entonces Goku noto ese brillo de odio en los pequeños ojos de su hijo, parecía un Goten ya mayor, atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño, quien era su único medio de comunicación, además ese brillo, odio puro, podía reconocerlo, varios de sus oponentes se lo habían mostrado, ahora su hijo mismo era quien lo expresaba.—Lo aborrezco y no lo quiero, solo quiero que sepa, si es que me esta oyendo, que lo odio, por hacer sufrir a mi madre por romperme las ilusiones, por dejarnos solos, jamás lo haría, jamás me querría, el no quiere a nadie.—entonces las lagrimas se habían disipado, la propia furia era la que reinaba en los ojos de Goten.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pequeño, el no es tu padre.—Los ojos del saiyajin tiritaban, con gotas de lagrimas queriendo se asomar, tiritaban de impotencia, de dolor, de odio por el mismo, se sentía miserable, y en verdad tenia que estarlo.—No puede ser tu padre, miralo, el jamas seria si ¿no?

-Si Señora, por eso se lo decía.—lo miraba con desprecio y algo de asco.--¿se va a morir?

-No lo se, querido, al parecer si aunque con este hombre no se sabe.—Goku, extrañado, no comprendía las palabras de los personajes, cuyos ojos reflejaban asco y lastima, ya no podía entender, después de las duras palabras de su hijo, pero esa observación tenia que disiparla. Noto la presencia de un pequeño riachuelo, que pasaba a escasos metros de el, solo dios unos pasos y pudo llegar a el, el caudal llevaba aguas limpias, que destellaban por los rayos de sol que se colaban entre el ramaje caído del frondoso bosque. Cuando se arrodillo, en el contorno, pudo ver su reflejo, sus rodillas temblaron, sus vellos se erizaron y todo en él se congelo. Su cabello cubierto de sangre seca, coagulada tambien como manchas en su rostro, dedos y brazos. Su cara estaba hinchada, ya no era más blanca, se mostraba opaco y repugnante. Era obvia la falta de ciertos pedazos de carne en sus mejillas, la forma torcida de su cuello, las múltiples contusiones en su cuerpo, su ropa desgarrada, y la profunda herida que había horadado su abdomen, que dejaban ver sus entrañas, que antes de un rosado vivo, ahora se mostraban con un color verde asqueroso. Todo en el desprendía un olor fétido y hediendo; sus ojos habían perdido el brillo, uno que siempre dijo estar ahí, si claro, siempre.

-Creo que se va a morir, creo que si, Señora.—Goku se dejo caer, gemía, de dolor, de impotencia, de realidad. Así tendido, se puso a pensar en su vida, en sus muertes.

-Si ahora si va a morir, por fin en verdad va a morir.—"Perdón" se parecía escuchar mas solo eran articulaciones, "Hijos", quiso decir, pero no había palabras, maldecía lo que le había pasado en su voz, no renegaba de su estado, pero de su voz, por no poder expresar su deseo de absolución, de sentirse inservible, callado, que lo odien, que su vida se halla basado en el certero sentimiento de vivir el presente, sin pensar en su mañana, y como este afectaba a los que los rodeaban, "Milk" susurraba en silencio. "Perdón" fue el grito silencioso.—Si, querido esta vez si muere, se esta pudriendo.

"_Son Goku, todo lo que eres ahora es tu consecuencia de alguna decisión del pasado, el mundo __debió cambiar, y por ti continuo así, la Tierra debió cambiar a consecuencia de Piccoro dai-Maku, pero tu intersección, no molesto a los dioses, al contrario te tuvimos en consideración, por ese aliento de ser mejor cada día, pero cuando comenzaste a revivir, a hacer revivir, a utilizar las esferas del dragón, que solo eran una bendición para seres de otro planeta, empezó tu condenación, pero seguías con tus acciones altruista que de una manera u otra de justificaban, cuando la tierra desapareció por el demonio majin-boo, debiste dejar las cosas así, los dioses sabemos cuando se acaba algo, la vida misma, aunque era penoso una muerte inesperada, su recompensa, para aquellos terrícolas, estaban en el cielo, en un paraíso que estábamos preparando para ellos, pero tu otra vez, interferiste facultándote tu solo dones de dios, tu, mortal, de una raza que debió extinguirse, después para darte la ultima oportunidad de arrepentimiento, el final del mundo, por las múltiples utilizaciones de las esferas del dragón, era la ultima vez, pero tambien quisiste anular el discernimiento del Sino, insulsa e imprudente criatura. Ahora que estas quieto y predecible, veras morir un parte de nuestra creación, un parte de un todo, esta parte que se ha degradado¿Acaso crees que valió la pena salvarlos?, porque no podían salvarse ellos mismos¿no?, Te diré, que no los has salvado de ellos mismo, de su voluntad, de su autodestrucción, porque esta raza solo busca su eliminación, aunque ellos día con día lo maquillan con un desarrollo, pero involucionan, y con pena acepto que una parte de mi hermosa creación, se ha podrido, y Yo, como ser enaltecido, dios de todo, dios del todo, dios del dios, Yo Ichabod, tu padre y creador, de todo lo que posee vida, te condeno a mirar, solo mirar, porque no volverás a hablar, ni a levantarte, a igual que tu similar, El príncipe Vegeta, quien aun no sale de ese trance, esta ahí a tu lado, no… no puedes voltear, tu cuello esta mal, no tienes fuerzas, estas tan débil que no puedes percibir su presencia, pero ahí esta, ese hijo asesino, quien a pesar de todo amo, porque aunque la vida se vuelva muerte, lo blanco a negro, se ama el origen y su perturbación… ¿Quieres llorar? Hazlo… siempre en silencio, ustedes dos se quedaran por siempre aquí, conmigo, los educare, renacerán como parte de la materia prima que será el nuevo planeta tierra, todos los terrícolas morirán, híbridos de Saiyajins y terrícolas, todo lo que habita en la tierra correrá con el mismo destino… ¿Sientes dolor? Lo se, pero para que nazca algo, otra cosa debe morir, porque para que entres a mi gloria eterna, debes pasar por el agua y el fuego, porque debes renacer, arrepentirte. Pasaran por una etapa de bautismo, todos volverán a la vida, pero ellos serán parte de la tierra, serán parte de la naturaleza, no importa su pronta función, pero serán parte de la nueva tierra… Tranquilo Vegeta, se que tu corazón esta agitado, los amas, a ellos, a tu familia, los pierdes, tu oportunidad de cambio se va con ellos, pero tu crecerás otra vez aquí, yo mismo quitare la ira de ti, serás nuevo¡Goku! Aunque estés callado, se que deseas ser otro, duerman, duerman, porque el mañana no esta lejos, duele pero viene."_

**Capital del Oeste **

**07:09 am**

**-**Goten Y Bra fueron por mi madre y la de ella, yo acudí tan pronto como me llamo, Señor ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Esas mujeres se llevaron a mi padre, y tambien al Señor Vegeta.—Se encontraba pálido y comenzaba a tiritar, lo que caía del cielo era la misma lluvia congelada, todos los aires eran fríos, las olas celeste del cielo, los habían matizado de una blancura invernal, los cabellos del saiyajin estaban cubiertos de esquirlas de hielo, sus manos frías, sus uñas casi moradas.-Señor Piccoro—Se saco los lentes, y los apretaba fuerte en su puño-- ¿Tiene un plan?

-No es un plan es una utopía, pero talvez pueda funcionar.—Piccoro lo miraba, talvez seria la ultima vez que lo viera, a quien el consideraba no solo su discípulo sino su hijo.--¿Pero donde esta Trunks?

-Pan fue a buscarlo, tenia el Ki muy débil, pero esta vivo, estaremos los tres¿De que se trata su plan?

-¡No es un plan!—casi se quebrantaba por la realidad.-El secreto que solo Dende y yo sabemos… ahora lo saben Goku y Vegeta.

-¿Qué secreto?—Gohan palidecía, miraba a su alrededor, el terreno deplorable, y la esperanza que se iba, se apagaba, y su maestro que no respondía.--¡Por favor! Dígamelo—entonces Piccoro escucho el crujir de los lentes destruidos por el puño desesperado de Gohan.

-Todos moriremos, para volver a renacer, no como seres, bueno eso no lo se, pero pasaremos por la oblación de los dioses.—dijo Piccoro con dolor, observando tambien el asombro de Gohan quien no dejaba de tiritar por el frío y ahora el nuevo dolor.—Pero talvez podremos salvarnos, si entramos a la habitación del tiempo, podemos abrir otra dimensión y buscar a Goku, llevarnos con nosotros las esferas del dragón, no se… quizás---ahora sus ideas eran confusas, el mismo tartamudeaba, buscaba irse, a la incertidumbre, tan solo para sobrevivir.-Por eso deben darse prisa aun tenemos tiempo.—entonces el namekusei había perdido la razón.

-Videl…--y el mismo tuvo la sensación de que su esposa lo necesitaba, o simplemente eran las ganas de uir tan lejos como el cielo se lo permitiera.

**Montaña Paoz, Casa de Goku**

**07:10 am**

-¡Mama!—grito Bra cuando ni pudo sentir el pulso de su madre.—Mama dime algo, despierta, por favor no.—entonces era su cuello que no se quedaba firme, su cuerpo frío y tieso.

-Mi mamá se murió…--susurro Goten, mientras levantaba a su madre del piso, sus manos frías, y sus mejillas blancas lo estremecieron, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡Mamá¡No!—grito Bra, se desgarro la voz, mientras abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida de Bulma, tratando que con sus gritos su madre volviera a la vida.—Mama… por favor…--

-Videl…--Goten la levanto del piso y la recostó en el sofá, sus labios azules indicaban la hipotermia, que las había vencido, ellos como Saiyajins tienen una capacidad de resistir, que claro no duraría mucho tiempo.—Mamá…-Goten lloraba, ni si quiera pudo despedirse de ella, no, ni si quiera le dijo las cosas que quería decirle. Camino hasta Bra, quien desconsolada aun no se separaba del cuerpo de su madre.—Lo siento.---agacho la cabeza, y le abrazo la espalda.

-No puedo.—dijo sin soltar a su madre.—tengo frío, y voy a morirme tambien, como mi mamá, mi mamá, esta muerta, mi papá no esta, Trunks no aparece, me siento sola.—dijo volviendo a llorar.

-Todavía sigo aquí, mi mamá tambien se murió, pero estoy aquí, siento que mis piernas ya no tienen fuerzas, la voy a extrañar, pero estoy aquí abrazándote… mírame por favor, necesito de ti.—entonces a sus espaldas el lloro, como un niño, apretando con fuerza su pecho contra la espalda de Bra, mientras veía nubladamente la escena, y creyendo con todas sus fuerzas que quizás sea una pesadilla, una que sabia a realidad.

**Capital del Oeste**

**07:24 am**

-Lo siento, creo que me perdí.—dijo Trunks tratando de incorporarse del piso, mientras Pan lo ayudaba.

-no hay problema, siempre te pierdes.—dijo con tristeza.—Trunks, no siento el Ki de mi mamá, ni la de mi abuela.—y sus lagrimas comenzaron a brotar, mientras el dolor la consumía,

-Yo tampoco siento el Ki de mi mamá.—vertía sus lagrimas, a un sollozo amargo de impotencia.—Me gustaría que todo esto fuera una pesadilla.

-Ella lo volvió una pesadilla.—cayo de rodillas al piso, cubriendo su rostro por sus palmas, con rabia y dolor, volviendo a verificar si en realidad el Ki de su madre había desaparecido.—Ella…

-Lillu…--¿Dónde estaba? Quizás cerca, quizás a mil años luz de el, pero quería estar con ella, esa mujer era la única, que podía apaciguar su inmenso dolor.—Lillu.—volvía a repetir su nombre.

-Si ella, la diosa, la destructora, la buscare, y aunque tenga mil vidas, mil veces la asesinare.—con la intención de emprender vuelo, se levanto pero Trunks le dio un abrazo abrupto, tratando de encontrar la pasión que alguna vez sintió por esa mujer, por su novia.—No te vayas, porque siento que se ha ido todo, no te vayas, no tengo fuerzas, se que voy a morir.—quería correr, volar por su hermana, sentía el ki de Bra tan débil, pero ni el mismo respondía.

-Trunks.—correspondió al abrazo.—Yo siempre te ame, aunque tu no, yo siempre lo hice, te adoro.—lo beso, con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban.—ahora su aliento era congelado.

**Montaña Paoz, Casa de Goku**

**07:32 am**

-No siento mis piernas.—El la abrazaba con fuerza, mientras Bra se acurrucaba en el pecho de Goten.—Me hubiera gustado tener otro… final…--su aliento frió caía en el cuello del saiyajin.

-Si tendremos otro final, seguro que si…--dijo con dificultad.

-Tengo frío, quiero dormir.—Dijo Bra tratando de cerrar los ojos, mientras sus labios tiritaban al darle a Goten el ultimo beso.-Te amo.

-Yo tambien, Te amo.

-Lo sabia…-dijo cerrando lentamente sus ojos, Bra sentía que todo lo de adentro de ella, se congelaba, sus manos le dolían.—Tengo sueño.

-No te duermas, por favor ¿si?—dijo Goten aferrando su pecho en el rostro de Bra.—Tienes el cabello mas bonito, y tus ojos son los que mas me gustaron, desde que te vi por primera vez.

-Si…

-Eras la hermana de mi mejor amigo, eras…¿Bra?—dijo con preocupación.-¿Bra?—la apretó con fuerza.—Te dije que no te durmieras, bueno, ya te dormiste.—dijo llorando con el aliento helado.—Solo estas durmiendo… Yo tambien quiero… dormir.--- se quebranto en un llanto, y un gemido seco invadió toda la congelada y penosa habitación.

---------------------------------------------------------------

-Gran Sino, querido Sino¡Soy yo la diosa Neferslillium!—La diosa sonreía con inocencia, mientras estaba levitando en el centro del cielo, mirando la ola fuxia que venia poco a poco a la tierra, y que teñía el cielo blanco, esa mancha fuxia que era el Sino, que venia a dar fin al mundo, a la vida en la tierra, a cumplir con el equilibrio.—Yo seré el cambio¡¿Qué te parece una diosa en vez de la tierra?!

* * *

**Hola, n.nU demoraste!!!! sip lo siento, pero la buena noticia es q el proximo capitulo es la final asi q no piensen q se libraron de mi ajajaa.**

**Ok lo siguiente es un cambio definitivo, no crean q por lo q han leido ahora es ya de por si el final, nada es lo q parece jajaja, mejor me callo y me voy bye y cuidense. **

**xoxo**


	15. La apertura

**Capitulo 15: La apertura.**

Miro hacia el cielo, sus ojos eran la misma plenitud del horror con la familiaridad, Esa mancha, que destilaba deformación, provocaba que la diosa se estremeciera, que su cuello sudara, y que sus labios tiritaran, como si un cubo de hielo repasara en su boca.

-Me escuchas…---susurro.---¡Escucha!...¡Escucha!---grito sin temor a desgarrar su inmortal garganta.---Yo por todo esto… ¡Yo!---exclamo arrodillándose al suelo, mientras sus intensos ojos verdes se entregaban a un llanto amargo.—No me quieres escuchar…

Esa "cosa", porque así se le denominan a los objetos que no comparten tu idea de belleza, se aproximaba con determinación y lentitud a la congelada tierra. Era de esas "cosas" que con su físico no te inculcan miedo, ni pavor; era su presencia la que te ponía a arder tu garganta, tus ojos a buscar la oscuridad, buscas resolución a tu vida, oblación, redención a tus ideales. Era de esas "cosas" que te llenaban de la paz mortífera, de la deformación de tus perversidades, el fin, mas que el, el final certero y único, la terminación de todo, de nada mas, que la huida al empiezo.

-Yo… ¡Yo!---dijo alzando sus manos haciendo loas a la mancha del fin.---a lo que eso respondió con un gran sonido, como de esos que surgen después de una temida pesadilla, pacifista y complacientemente desesperante.---Piensas claro… ¿De que sirve la vida si veo lo que hacen con ella?.----lloro entrecerrando los ojos. El sino solo gritaba un obvio en el aire.---Los humanos… actúan extraño… Todo lo que crean lo utilizan para destruir.----Se levanto algo resuelta, cerro los puños, sus lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, pero aun así parecía una vela sin miedo al viento.---Pero, hay cosas que valen la pena salvar… cosas que no se degradan, cosas hermosas… Como el amor…--miro con firmeza el cielo, tratando de buscar fragilidad emocional en el Sino. A lo que este respondió con un sonido in entendible, para el odio humano, pero rescatable para el dios.---No hay amor aquí, y yo… ¿Qué soy?...¡Ayuda!... yo doy mi eterna existencia, por siempre jamás, porque prefiero desaparecer que nunca llorar ni amar, este tiempo en este lugar me ha enseñado que ese mundo es cruel, extraño, inverosímil, pero hay buenas personas, y yo… lo amo… sabes quien es… te doy todo de mi… tómame…¡Tómame!—dijo arrodillándose.

Y el Sino, con los ojos que no tenia, lloro, y con el corazón que jamás tuvo, se estremeció, un gemido que solo podría ser suyo, embargo todo el mundo, como si de pronto el agua, tierra, fuego y aire; comenzaron a llorar, y el mundo se cubrió de un resplandor indescriptible, tan parecido al sol en medio día, claro si lo vieras cerca de la estratosfera. La diosa se volvió una silueta oscura, una sombra viva, que se tornaba lentamente en la inexistencia.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Entonces…¿Por qué no vienes para acá?---dijo Trunks balanceándose en su cómodo sillón de oficina. Mientras hojeaba algunos documentos con desinterés.

_Por__ que no quiero que sea tan fácil, iré a investigar a otro lado…_---contesto por teléfono, su hermana Bra, algo indignada a la propuesta de Trunks.

-Pero acá tendrás mas facilidades.---contradecio, sabiendo bien que su hermana era obstinada.

_No, la Corporación __será mi ultimo recurso._---dijo Bra. Ella solo le consultaba sobre un trabajo de investigación de la universidad.

-Esta bien, no insisto…--reía el saiyajin.---oye…¿Qué tal si vas a la agencia de publicidad de Goten?

_¿Qué?_----contesto la mujer algo nerviosa.

-Si, esta cerca de donde estas, te mando un mensaje con la dirección… ¿estas ahí?---dijo Trunks sin recibir aun respuesta de su hermana.

_Si… talvez vaya…-_contesto con su fingido desgano tono de voz.—_Gracias Trunks, nos vemos en la noche._

-si, cuídate…--dijo colgando el teléfono.

Se saco los lentes, se reclino en el sillón, y comenzó a hojear con pesar alguno de los documentos, ya con firmeza, dejo a un lado eso, acomodando su cabeza en el sillón, mientras desajustaba su corbata azul marino.

No recuerda cuando se había quedado dormido, de alguna forma, encontró como acomodarse en el sillón lujoso de cuero negro, cómodo para depositarse en el y cumplir tu trabajo, mas no para que duermas en el. Puso sus dos palmas en su rostro, sobándose los ojos, y evadiendo por ultimo algún deseo de sueño. Se paro de su asiento, una media vuelta, y diviso la ciudad, por la gran ventana que se encontraba a espaldas de el hace unos momentos. Demasiados edificios, Publicidad escandalosamente llamativa, el sonido usual de los citadinos de la Capital del Oeste, las bocinas de los coches, las conversaciones, frases, suspiros, lo siguiente era insignificante, porque cada palabra anterior no guarda relación de lo general a lo específico, cuando solo se quiere huir, de la realidad.

-Señor, la asistente del Premier llamo hace unos momentos, solo para confirmar su asistencia a la junta extraordinaria que convocaron ayer…-pronunciaba una delgada voz, de una cortesía mecánica y falsa, que era escuchada por el alta voz del intercomunicador del teléfono.

-Gracias Jessica, saldré por una hora o dos, cualquier cosa tengo el celular y localizador encendido…-respondió el presidente de Capsula Corporation.

Se aproximo a la puerta, no si antes recoger su saco negro que hacia una excelente mezcla con el pantalón del mismo color, giro la perilla, por fin saliendo de su oficina, la joven secretaria se incorporo rápidamente de su asiento.

-Le comunicare cualquier cosa que se presente Señor…-dijo Jessica mientras miraba como el joven presidente se terminaba de colocar el saco y se lo abotonaba.

-Bien, nos vemos…-dijo mientras terminaba de arreglarse.

-Hasta luego.-dijo sonriendo la señorita.

Entro hasta el elevador, mientras esperaba que las puertas se cerraran, veía como el conserje de uniforme azul, cumplía con su trabajo, en ese momento sintió una extraña percepción, como si esto ya lo hubiera vivido, pero con un sabor de esperanza, refiriéndose a que algo mas debió pasar en ese momento, pero nada pasaría, todo estaba normal.

Cuando, llego al primer piso, caminaba hacia la salida, cruzando por fin los grandes portones de la Corporación, de lunas polarizadas, y una brillantes increíble. No quiso manejar ni nada por el estilo, pensó en tomar algo, pero tenia reunión en 3 horas, así que solo se limito a un café en algún establecimiento cómodo y discreto.

Mientras caminaba por las aceras, prendió la radio de su celular, algo de música lo relajaría, saco su celular, mientras se colocaba el hand free (audífonos específicamente), cambiaba rápidamente de dial, nada parecía gustarle, hasta que se quedo medianamente entretenido en la canción que sonaba, ahora lo reconocía, era aquella canción que escuchaba una de las estudiantes, que vinieron de visita estudiantil, de la Escuela de la mas alta alcurnia de la Capital "West High School", Una visita a una de las Corporaciones mas importantes del planeta. Estaba seguro, era esa melodía, que en aquella vez esa chiquilla escuchaba desde de su Ipod, la recordaba bien, era una de esas jóvenes quinceañeras que les importan un comino y medio la situación, estructura y estudio especializado del Comercio, Empresa, Publicidad, era de esas niñas que aun seguro desorbitada de su eje limitado, era el heredar la empresa de papá, o solo gastarla. En fin ninguno de esos pensamientos seguro paseaba por la cabeza de aquella joven, de la cual ahora era objeto de distracción del Presidente de Capsula Corp.

_Even though the gods are crazy, even though the stars are blind…_

Era esa misma melodía, que escucho por primera vez, que provenían descaradamente de los audífonos de aquella joven, mientras el mismo les daba la bienvenida a su Corporación, y les dictaba esa estupido sermón, "con el esfuerzo, y la dedicación… se puede lograr una empresa así…", "Capsula Corp. Es el conjunto de las diversas fuerzas, dueños y empleados", Y mas palabras que no venían al caso y que el mismo no creía.

Pero cuando iba a la mitad de su discurso de héroe en las finanzas, ese sonidito de radio, esa misma melodía, que ahora escuchaba mientras paseaba por las calles de la Capital del Oeste, ese mismo sonido, que escuchaba esa muchacha, que parecía impórtale muy poco lo que hablaba el presidente, porque esa vez sin ninguna vergüenza alzo el volumen de su radio, mientras miraba con desgano la decoración moderna de la oficina del presidente.

-cuidado…-casi exclamo una mujer, el presidente sin darse cuenta, embargado en su momento musical, había chocado frente a frente con una mujer.

-disculpe…-dijo apartándose del camino de la mujer, mientras pretendía seguir su camino.

Iba a dar un paso mas, llego hasta la pista, y paro su andar al notar que el semáforo, indicaba el "pare", al prenderse el círculo rojo. Mientras esperaba, noto gente a su alrededor, una señora regordeta con un niño igual a ella, un joven de aproximadamente 16 años, de aspecto descuidado, una señorita, y un hombre de 40 años, por lo menos eso parecía, hablaba por su celular, parecía sostener una conversación muy misteriosa y agradable.

-Si a las 9 pm, no te preocupes mi amor, estaré ahí, cenaremos, y después… tu ya sabes…-hablaba el hombre de cuarenta años.-te llamo después, adiós, si yo tambien.-dijo colgando el celular.

Vio al hombre sin interés, después vio lo inquieta y aburrida que estaba la mujer regordeta que jaloneaba a su hijo, que parecía estar demasiado inquieto, después al joven desaliñado que lucia nervioso, sus ojos demostraban ansiedad, porque el color del disco cambiara, y ansiedad por algo mas que el solo sabia, parecía temblar. Giro a ver a la atractiva señorita, que parecía sonreírle, y claro el solo le correspondía con otra sonrisa seductora.

El circulo verde, indicaba que los transeúntes podían seguir su camino, y claro estaba todos ellos, comenzaron a cruzar. Se dirigió hasta un _caffe_, pidió un capuchino, mientras se acomodaba a pasar las 2 horas que le restaba, escuchando música de su celular, las tasas de café que pueda tomar, y tratar de relajarse, para la propuesta que expondría en la tarde a la junta extraordinaria, del gobierno Monárquico.

Había pasado un tiempo, que el no quiso saber, cuando sintió el vibrador de su celular, el automático indicaba el nombre de Pan, así que su desgano le gano a sus escasas ansias, y solo apago su celular.

-Es por la cena de hoy…--susurro Trunks.---Pero ya acordamos bien.---volvió a susurrar con fastidio, después regreso a su tasa de café.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Este es el ZF-1----hablo Trunks con orgullo por el micrófono, mientras automáticamente en la mesa aparecía la maquina, o lo que parecía ser una arma muy sofisticada, tambien la imagen de esa maquina aparecía en el retroproyector, que manipulaba Trunks con su Laptop.

Después un maniquí aparecía en un gran Looker, que serviría de blanco de prueba. El Joven Brief, camino hasta la mesa, tomo entre sus manos su maquina, mientras su sonrisa mostraba éxito.

-Es ligero, adaptable, utilizable para diestros y zurdos, no los detectan los rayos X---un disparo.---Dijo Trunks disparándole al maniquí, que era el blanco.---Y el repliegue, lleva las mismas balas al blanco antes utilizado.---dijo inesperadamente disparándole a todo el auditorio asombrado, posteriormente gritando, y ocultándose debajo de sus asientos. Pero después recobrando las compostura, tratando de acomodarse, pero no podían ocultar su estado de incredulidad ante lo verdadero, Trunks Brief era un genio.---bien, disculpen, pero era necesario… Y tambien tiene todo lo clásico, lanza red, lanzador de flechas con las puntas de titanio expandido, el bien usado lanzallamas, y el mas nuevo sistema de congelación automáticamente.---dijo algo cansado, por las acciones que había hecho, al parecer su arma era totalmente funcional y destructivamente especial.

Una ovación de aplausos, embargo toda la sala, loas al ingenioso empresario Trunks Brief, a su Corporación y a su intelecto.

-Estamos realmente sorprendidos y emocionados, realmente nuestra alianza con su Corporación fue una de nuestras ideas mas acertadas que hemos tenido.—dijo El Premier de la junta del poder Ejecutivo de la Monarquía, palmeaba el hombro del flameante empresario.---Creo que es definitivo que tiene la aprobación de la junta, y de los caballeros presentes, Todos hemos sido testigos de lo bien que funciona su anterior sistema de Congelación, pero esta arma es mas que excepcional es una pieza del avance del hombre en el mundo, una vez mas aplausos para este caballero, solo hace falta su firma, para que pueda ser parte de esta alianza, ya no como un asociado, si no un responsable de básico de esta nuevo cambio en la era del hombre y del mundo.---seguidamente los aplausos, fotógrafos y palabras de felicitación comenzaron a hinchar el ego del joven, un bolígrafo de oro puro se le fue alcanzado, y otra vez sintió esa sensación, solo que esta vez, percibió que lo acontecido jamás debió suceder, que tenia que haber pasado otra cosa, sin embargo solo eran ideas, que el pensaba que se trataba de felicidad por el momento o estrés.—gracias.---dijo firmando con firmeza en el contrato, posteriormente poniendo el sello de su empresa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Si eso fue todo, me retiro.---dijo Trunks saliendo de la oficina del supervisor de los laboratorios del Este en las montañas, refunfuñando en el mismo, la ineptitud de los empleados, el haberlo llamado hasta ahí, solo para resolver un problema que su propia secretaria podría haber hallado solución, según el.

Subió hasta su avión personal, aun faltaba unas 3 horas para encontrarse con su Señorita novia, así que decidió tomarse un tiempo libre, llevo su avión hasta lo mas alejado de las montañas, para dormir un par de horas, y poder estar listo para celebrar un aniversario mas de su noviazgo.

Eran casi las 6 de la tarde, aun faltaba tiempo, pero por alguna razón no podía conciliar el sueño, solo miraba como el cielo oscurecía, y se comenzaban a ver las estrellas.

Otra ves lo embargo esa sensación de esperar algo, como de que lo que sucedido, no debió pasar, otra debió haber sido la historia, lo acontecido. Seguía viendo el cielo que ya estaba oscurecido, esperando, tratando de ver algo que jamás no llegaría. Y que nunca llego.

Esa esperanza, jamás se la quitaría, pero jamás vendría.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Creo que este lugar es maravilloso, para la ocasión.—dijo sonriente la Joven Pan, quien no dejaba de ver a su novio.

-Si…--contesto Brief, mientras le daba un sorbo mas a su copa de Vino.---Bueno creo que te lo doy de una vez.---saco del bolsillo de su saco un estuche negro, posteriormente alcanzándole a su novia.

-Es hermoso, gracias mi amor.---dijo Pan, era un brazalete de oro puro.--¿Me lo pones?---dijo alcanzándole el estuche y extendiendo su mano.

-claro…--contesto el saiya, haciéndolo, después beso la muñeca de Pan.

-¿No te gusta el vino que pedí?... no lo has probado…-cuestiono Trunks.

-Bueno, de seguro es delicioso, pero no puedo tomarle, las mujeres en mi estado no pueden tomar vino…--dijo Pan riendo nerviosamente, mientras bajaba la mirada.

-perdón… ¿Qué?---contesto Trunks algo confundido.

-Creí que esta seria la mejor manera de decírtelo, además es una fecha hermosa… Estoy embarazada.—dijo Pan sonriente.

-¿Qué?---pregunto Trunks aun si darle crédito a lo oído.

-Vamos a ser padres…---dijo Pan riendo de felicidad y nerviosismo.

-No me esperaba esto… pensé que tu…ya sabes… --dijo Trunks algo desconcertado.

-Si pero ya sabes que esto pasa… creo que podemos reconsiderar eso del departamento juntos, solo dejare un semestre de la universidad, será recuperable, te imaginas, juntos, tu y yo.---los siguientes momentos fueron apoderados por Pan, hablando del prometedor futuro de la joven pareja, Trunks estaba como mudo.

Se levantaron para la salida, mientras pan se acomodaba el abrigo, Trunks le abría la puerta, pero el saiyajin al girar no pudo ver a la joven mesera que estaba atrás de el, así que sin querer la empujo.

-Dis…----no pudo continuar, se quedo prendido a la mirada de la mesera, tenia el cabello negro, ojos profundamente verdes; pero no fue la belleza de la joven lo que lo dejo prendido a ella, fue esa sensación de esperanza que lo sobrecogió otra vez. Esa sensación de que su historia no debió pasar así, que algo diferente debió suceder, algo distinto, que jamás llegaría. La disculpa nunca llego, así como jamás lo que debió acontecer.

-Vamos---dijo Pan, halándole la mano a su distraído novio.

-¡ja!... niños engreídos, maleducados.---dijo la joven levantando el mantelillo que había soltado al piso.

FIN.

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Gracias a todos, por leer este fanfic, que es considerado por mi uno de los mas largos q he escrito, muchos capitulos, menos mal lo termine, agradesco su interes y paciencia, por la demora y mas. _**

**_Dedicado a mi amiga Shanmi, que pues todos los dias me exigia que lo terminara, y tambien dedicado a ustedes, graxiasy espero volver a verlos en otra historia bye._**

**_XoXo._**


End file.
